High Class, Low Class
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: A wealthy heiress hates second to low class people but what happens when one of them challenges her and isn't afraid to stand up to her. Will she put her in her place or will the middle class girl give the wealthy girl a taste of her own medicine?
1. I Hate Low Class People!

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

Taeyeon speeds down the road.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Taeyeon continues to speed down the road.

People rush to the side out of her way trying not to get run down or over.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

Taeyeon comes to a stop at a red light. She has the top down and sporting some avatar sunglasses and rocking out to some music.

A second later her phone starts ringing. She picks it up.

"Oh, Yuri-ah."

"Hey, where are you? We're all waiting for you."

"I know. Traffic sucks ass. Let me tell you and all these stupid low class idiots keep blocking the road." She speaks into the phone.

"Well, hurry and get your ass here." Yuri responds.

"Alright. See you in a few." With that Taeyeon hangs up and continues to wait.

Just on the other side is a market place. It is full of people coming and going and chattering amongst them. Suddenly a fight breaks out and there is pushing and shoving. There is a crowd that has surrounded that and is now gradually moving towards the street.

The fight continues and gets closer to Taeyeon.

BOOM.

One of the fighters pushed the other into Taeyeon's Porsche denting the front of it in. Taeyeon upset, gets out of her car and walks around to look at it.

Her new Porsche is ruined.

"LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKS DID!" Taeyeon cursed causing the commotion to stop.

Everyone was scared shitless and stood unmoving. They knew who she was and no one dared speak ill or get near her or her belongings. She was the heir to the country. She did whatever she wanted and pleased to. No one dared cross her. She was wealthy rich and arrogant and she hated second to low class people.

Her father taught her that they were dirty cruel people only after her money and status. She shouldn't let anyone especially these classless people get the best of her. She should treat them like the dirt they deserve to be treated as. She grew up learning so and doing just that.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" Taeyeon demanded.

No one is willing to speak up. But just then one of the men speaks up.

"It's just a car."

Taeyeon is beyond furious now. "JUST A CAR?!" She huffs. "This car is worth more than your life."

"Just because you're rich and an heir to the country doesn't mean you can say and do whatever you want." He utters under his breath. "Bitch."

Taeyeon clenches her jaw. "Did you just call me a Bitch?" she emphasizes the word.

The guy just stares at her and everyone is watching in shock at what he just said.

Without warning, BAM. Taeyeon's fist connects with his jaw sending him to the ground hard and fast.

Everyone stands back and watches scared of what she might do next.

She looks at them. "This is what happens when you cross me. Keep this in those little brains of yours. I own all of you. No one crosses me or else I will end you."

Some of the men give the guy on the ground a hand up. He clutches onto his jaw.

Taeyeon glares at everyone before walking back over to the driver side getting in and driving off.

…..

Minutes later…

Taeyeon arrives at her Beach House where Yuri and others are waiting for her.

She exits her car and is furious from the events earlier.

Yuri walks out of the house and greets her."FINALLY!" she stops short. "Whoa. Who pissed you off this time?"

"Stupid low class fuckers. Dented my new Porsche." She says as she observes the dent closer.

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll just run it by the shop and get it fixed for you. Alright?" Yuri reassures her.

Taeyeon lets out a sigh. "Fine."

Yuri takes this time and throws her arm over Taeyeon's shoulder pulling the shorter girl closer to her.

"C'mon. It's party time."

"This better be fun." Taeyeon said.

"Oh, of course. Besides you got a special guest waiting for you." Yuri said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah? And is she hot?" Taeyeon asks.

"oh, she's super hot." Yuri answers. "C'mon don't want to keep her Gyuri waiting now."

With that Yuri takes her arm back and opens the door entering the house first.

"Argh. I hate low class people." Taeyeon says as she enters the house and forgets about the chaos from earlier.


	2. I Hate That Girl!

They drop off Taeyeon's Porsche at the shop to get it fixed.

"Ah! I hate poor people. They are so dirty and disgusting." Taeyeon complains. "They have no class and manners at all."

They start walking down the sidewalk.

"I know. Man, what will Uncle say about it?" Yuri said.

"Eh, whatever. I can handle it. I don't need him getting me out of these small matters."

"Alright well, what should we do now?" Yuri asks.

"I don't know. It's too early and we don't have a car." Taeyeon points out.

"Damn."

Just before they could register what to do next, an older lady who is carrying a young boy runs past them knocking into them and knocking Taeyeon over.

She turns around and quickly bows to them. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She then turns around again and continues her way into the hospital.

Yuri helps Taeyeon back onto her feet.

"Aish…that…aish" Taeyeon mumbles while brushing herself off.

"Yah! Taeyeon-ah. That bitch just got dirt all over your new outfit." Yuri points out.

"Ah! That…" Taeyeon is pissed.

Taeyeon walks into the hospital after the lady with Yuri close behind.

Upon entering, Taeyeon looks around. THERE. She spots the old lady and walks over to her. Yuri is a few steps behind.

Taeyeon stops in front of the lady and proceeds to yell at her.

"YAH! Look what you did! You got shit all over my outfit. You better pay for it."

"I'm sorry. I don't have any money for you. I can try to wash it out." The lady answers shakily.

Taeyeon just eyes her angrily.

"Wash?" She chuckles. "Aish- you pathetic idiot."

Taeyeon takes off her new suit jacket and tosses it on the ground angrily.

"YAH! You ruined it already. You better buy me a new one to replace that one."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can." The lady reasons.

"Can't?" Taeyeon scoffs at her.

"You better or I'll ruin your life." Taeyeon threatens her.

From afar, a girl sees this going on and walks up to them.

"What's going on?" She asks politely.

The lady tells her what happened. "My kid was sick and I was in a hurry. I didn't see her and ran into her and got her outfit dirty. She wants me to buy her a new one but I don't have money. I don't think I even have enough money to pay for the hospital bill."

The girl gives her a small pat on the back. "It's okay. I'll take care of it."

The old lady looks at her with watery eyes and thanks her. "Thank you young lady. Thank you. How can I ever pay you?"

The young girl gives her a warm smile in return. "Don't worry about it. I just want to help you."

She then turns to Taeyeon. "She doesn't owe you anything. Her kid was sick and she was in a hurry. It's just shirt. You're rich you can get a new one."

Taeyeon looks at her in disbelief. "Get a new one? Who are you to tell me to go get a new one?"

"That is none of your business."

"None of my business?" Taeyeon scoffs at her. "You poor disrespectful low lives. You better watch your mouth and what you say to me or else you'll be sorry."

The girl stands her ground. "Go ahead. What are you going to do? Cry to your daddy?" she continues. "Even if we are poor we know what is right and wrong and we know truth from lies as much as we know good from evil."

Taeyeon's jaw drop in disbelief. Her anger boiling. "Evil? Who are you calling evil?"

"I didn't say it was you but it's very nice of you to admit it. Now if you'll excuse us we have other things to do."

The girl and the lady turn and walk away from Taeyeon.

Taeyeon grabs the girl's hand and pulls her towards Taeyeon. Taeyeon stares at her with angry eyes put on a tight grip on the girl's wrist which is now turning red.

"You little bitch. I'm warning you. Don't test me. Now, be a good little poor girl and pick up my jacket cause that is all your good for."

Everyone that is around stares at them, at the commotion.

The girl clenches her jaws tight and wrenches her hand free from the grip and slaps Taeyeon right across the face.

The slap echoes through the room. Yuri watches with her eyes wide open shocked at what just happened as is everyone else in the room.

"I may be poor but I sure ain't your servant nor am I anyone for you to look down upon and disrespect. You want your jacket you can pick it up yourself. "

With that the girl and the lady leave for good this time.

Taeyeon beyond pissed starts to chase after them but Yuri holds her back.

"YAH! COME BACK HERE!" Taeyeon yells after them.

They ignore her and disappear around the corner.

"Tae, stop. Everyone's staring at you." Yuri says.

Taeyeon stops and notices that people are staring at her. She straightens her clothes, walks over and picks up her jacket and leaves with Yuri following right behind her.

They walk outside and Taeyeon stops with a huff.

"Taeyeon – ah are you okay?" Yuri asks.

"Do I look okay? She just humiliated me in front of those people."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Yuri asks curiously.

"If I see her again, she'll get it coming to her." Taeyeon says with a huff.

"C'mon let's go to the bars." Yuri says pulling Taeyeon along.

"I HATE THAT GIRL!" Taeyeon says through clenched jaws.

They continue their way down the sidewalk.


	3. HumiliatedAgain

Later…

It's now night time and they have gone back to pick up Taeyeon's Porsche which is as good as new.

They arrive on the scene at a popular club TWINKLE.

Taeyeon and Yuri walk inside. The place is pumping and packed full of people everywhere. They make their way over to the bar.

"I'll have a beer." Taeyeon orders.

"The same." Yuri follows.

Taeyeon scans through the crowd before looking back to the bar. Yuri notices and turns around like Taeyeon.

"Are you still pissed about what happened earlier?" Yuri asks.

Taeyeon clenches her jaw but doesn't look at Yuri.

"Who in their right mind would talk back to me let along lay their hands on me?" Taeyeon ponders. "If I see her again, I'm going to make her pay."

The bartender gives them their drinks.

"C'mon forget about it already. Let's go have some fun." Yuri says dragging her over to an open booth.

They sit around chatting and checking out all the guys and girls in the club. Lots of them are looking back at them.

Of course they would. Who doesn't know the Heiress and her rich of a best friend Yuri. Everyone and anyone would kill to be seen with them yet alone even be noticed by them.

A few minutes pass and Yuri notices a girl sitting over by the bar. She gives Taeyeon a nudge.

"Yah. Check that out." Yuri points in the direction that the girl is sitting at.

"What about her?" Taeyeon asks uninterested.

"Even from the side, she looks banging. I'm gonna go get me some of that." Yuri says before getting up and leaving Taeyeon to herself by the booth.

Yuri walks over to the bar and sits next to the girl. A minute passes and Yuri turns to face the girl.

"Hi. I'm Yuri. What's your name?"

If looks could kill, this girl had it. "Not interested." She responds coldly before turning back to scanning the crowd.

Yuri is taken back a bit but pushes."C'mon I just want to know your name."

"I said I'm not interested now scoot." The girl repeats.

"Yah, do you know how lucky you are that I'm even talking to you let alone even taking notice of you? Girls would kill to be you right now." Yuri impatiently reasons.

"I didn't ask you to talk to me or look at me." The girl says still not paying attention to Yuri.

"YAH!" Yuri says a little louder gaining some attention from the crowd.

The girl finally looks at her. "What?"

Yuri lets out a huff in disbelief. "What?!"

The girl ignores her and gets off the stool from the bar and walks away. Yuri angry grabs the girl's wrist and pulls her towards her wrapping her other arm around the girl. The girl is now eyed wide in anger and tries to push Yuri away.

Yuri lets out a laugh at her pulling her even closer. "What are you going to do now?"

"Let me go you jerk." The girl struggles out.

"What if I don't?" Yuri challenges her.

"Then you'll be very sorry." The girl responds.

Yuri lets out a laugh but before she can go further she is clutching to her shin.

The girl has kicked Yuri in the shin which allowed her to free herself from the grip. Yuri holds onto the stool rubbing her shin up and down.

"I told you you'd be sorry." The girl retorts before turning around and leaving.

Before the girl could get farther away Yuri grabs her wrist again turning her to face her. Before the girl could protest again, Yuri has pulled her into a kiss. The girl's eyes look as if they are about to pop out of her head.

The girl struggles and wiggles pushing Yuri away. Not budging, the girl kicks her again resulting into the same action earlier. Yuri is again clutching to her shin as the girl wipes her mouth.

"YOU –" before she could finish someone approaches them.

"Sica-ah. What's going on?" The girl asks as she approaches them.

"Fany-ah. This-this jerk forced a kiss on me." Sica answers angrily.

"WHAT?! Fany says in disbelief.

Yuri looks at them and then points to Fany. "YOU –"

She doesn't get to finish as Taeyeon approaches them. "Yah, Yuri-ah what's going on?"

"Taeyeon-ah, she's –" Yuri doesn't finish as Taeyeon looks to who she is pointing at.

But as soon as Taeyeon looks to who Yuri is pointing at, she finds herself being splashed in the face with beer.

The music has stopped and people have also stopped dancing. Everyone gasps as they see the situation and tense.

Taeyeon wipes the beer away from her now drenched face and front. She looks and finds Tiffany with the now empty glass. Taeyeon is pissed as she stares at Tiffany.

"YOU –" Tiffany cuts her off. "You and that jerk of a friend just don't quit do you? No means No. Do you even have any manners? Taking advantage of a girl whether she is interested or not? You need to go back to your mother and learn some manners."

Tiffany and Jessica are about to leave when Taeyeon grabs a hold of Tiffany by the wrist and roughly pulls her back.

"Just who the FUCK do you THINK YOU ARE?!' Taeyeon says raising her voice causing everyone to tense up.

"First you slap me this morning and now you throw beer in my face? Just who do you think you are messing with? Do you know who I am? I have a higher status than you. That means if I wanted you to be my bitch, you will do as I say and be my bitch."

Taeyeon looks her up and down than scoffs at her. "Fuck that. You would make a perfect WHORE instead."

Everyone watches on. The scene is intense. The situation has become intense.

Tiffany just stares at her not even bothered or scared. She wrenches her hand free from the death grip and slaps Taeyeon for the second time that day.

Everyone gasps.

"I'm a better decent human being than you will ever be. You may be rich and the heiress to this country but I will not respect you. You are even lower than a dog."

With that Tiffany walks over to Jessica who is waiting.

Yuri walks over to Taeyeon. "Tae, you okay?"

Jessica walks over to Yuri. Yuri turns to her and looks at her. Without warning Jessica slaps Yuri hard. So hard that it echoes through the club just like Taeyeon's did earlier.

Jessica then turns around and walks over to Tiffany. They both exit the club.

Everyone continues to stare at them.

Taeyeon is pissed and angry she clenches her jaws tightly and without saying a word she walks out or the club with Yuri behind her.

They pull her car around. They drive in silence. They reach the beach house and each going to their room.

Inside her room, Taeyeon takes off her jacket and slams it on the bed and balls up her hands into fists.

For the second time that day she was humiliated…again.


	4. My Worst Enemy

Taeyeon sits on the chair on the porch getting some sun.

Yuri comes out to join plopping herself in the chair next to her.

"Let's go somewhere. I don't want to sit here and stare at air." Yuri said.

"Sure." Taeyeon said before getting up with Yuri behind her as they enter the house.

…

Minutes later…

They are driving around town looking for something to do. They decide to stop by the mall and go walk around.

They walk through the mall and as they do people stare and look at them before whispering amongst each other.

They just so happen to hear just enough of what is being said.

"Did you hear that heiress Taeyeon got slapped yesterday?" said one.

"I heard she got beer thrown in her face." said another.

"I heard that she was punched in the face." said a third.

As they walked passed people, it was all they could hear.

Taeyeon's blood began to boil as she curled her hand into a fist and clenched her jaw tight walking away and towards the exit of the building.

Yuri stopped and turned to look at them. "Mind your own business."

They stared shock and scared at Yuri's glare. "What are you staring at? Now, GET LOST."

With that Yuri turns and follows Taeyeon out.

Taeyeon gets into her car and slams the door shut. Yuri approaches and also gets in. Taeyeon tightens her grasp on the steering, her knuckles turning white.

"Tae – ah, you okay?" Yuri cautiously asks.

"She has no idea who she messed with." Taeyeon gets out through her clenched teeth.

Taeyeon revs up and speeds down the road.

…

Back at the beach house.

Taeyeon's phone starts ringing. She walks over to it and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Kim Taeyeon. What is this I hear about you getting slapped by some low class girl?"

"Don't worry about it father. I'll handle it." Taeyeon said.

"Show her whose boss. I don't want any more news about how my daughter is getting slapped around like a low class idiot." Mr. Kim tells her.

"Of course father." Taeyeon ends the conversation and hangs up.

"Oh, Taeyeon. What did Uncle want?" Yuri asked as she exits the house to join Taeyeon.

"He heard what happen."

"Shit." Yuri mumbles out.

"Why are they only talking about me when you got slapped too?" Taeyeon asks curiously.

"I'm not an heiress that's why." Yuri says. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Wanna head out and grab something to eat and maybe go to the bars after?"

"Argh. Why not. It's not like there's much to do anyways." Taeyeon gets up but stops in her tracks when Gyuri suddenly appears.

"You guys going somewhere?" she asks in a seductive tone.

"We're going to go grab some food." Yuri answers.

"How about you go grab yourself something and let Taeyeon and I have some fun here?" she asks closing the distance to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon has a sly smirk on her face as she pulls Gyuri close and grabs a handful of her ass. Yuri stares at the two of them for a second before interrupting their mood.

"Well, I'm gonna go then. You guys gonna stay here then?"

"Actually, why don't we all go get something to eat than hit the club after, you know, go get hot and sweaty." Gyuri suggests.

"Sure. Anything you want babe. Just as long as I get what I want later." Taeyeon says raising an eyebrow at her.

…

They have just finished having dinner and on their way over to the club. TWINKLE.

As soon as they enter, people are staring at them. Gyuri speaks up. "What are you freaks looking at? Can't you see the heiress is here? Move."

They people move aside making way for them.

The music is blaring and people have gone back to chatting and dancing without much care.

The three of them order their drinks and make their way over to the empty booth.

Yuri sits across from the PDA couple or more like Gyuri all over Taeyeon.

Just as Yuri has become disgusted by the sight she turns around and just as she turns around, she sees Jessica.

Jessica was a bartender at the club. Upon noticing her Yuri leaves them and heads over to the bar.

She approaches Jessica at the bar. "Uh, Hi."

Jessica looks up at her and frowns at her. "What?"

"Uh, I just wanted to apologize for being an ass yesterday. I didn't mean to do that to you at all. I was out of my mind." Yuri says explaining herself.

There is no response as Jessica just continues to stare at her.

"Let's start over." Yuri continues. "Hi. I'm Yuri."

"Is that all?" Jessica states looking unimpressed.

"Huh?" Yuri is now confused.

"If that's all you got to say than leave." Jessica says before going back to attend to other people at the bar.

Yuri stares after her confused. She then gets up and walks over to where Jessica is now standing on the other side of the bar.

"C'mon. I'm trying to be nice here. This is something I don't normally do. That's got to mean something."

"Hmm." The only response that Jessica gives her all the while not looking at her and instead serving the other customers.

"Yah. I'm trying to tell you here that I like you." Yuri spills.

Jessica looks at her still not impressed. "Everyone knows you're the big time player and I don't like players besides you're not my type. Now, leave me alone."

Jessica turns away and attends to other customers leaving Yuri in disbelief.

Of course she was a big time player but never once had she been rejected. Anyone would jump at the chance with her so why is this chick rejecting her.

Yuri was not going to give up so she decides to try again but before she can move someone has already come to join her and she is smiling and laughing with them. The girl sitting across from her was tall and had shoulder length locks.

Angry that she was giving that girl smiles and laughter, Yuri walks over to them and swings the girl sitting on the stool around and punches her in the face.

Jessica's eyes go wide and hurry around the bar and over to attend to the girl who was now holding at her jaw flat on her ass.

"OMO. Sooyoung-ah. Are you okay?" Jessica asks worried.

That action works Yuri up even more. Why did she speak so coldly to me and softly to her. But her thoughts are interrupted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica practically shouted at her.

The crowd has now gathered around them to see what is going on. Taeyeon and Gyuri have also gathered with them.

"Who the hell is she?" Yuri shouted at her.

Suddenly out of nowhere, another figure steps out and rushes over to where Sooyoung and Jessica are.

She was shorter and had short blonde hair that came down to caress her face well. She had big eyes and soft features. She goes over and gives Jessica a hand in helping Sooyoung back onto her feet.

"Sica-ah, what happened?" the small girl asked.

"Ah, Sunny-ah. I'm okay." Sooyoung answered for Jessica.

Even more confused Yuri stares. Not long after, Tiffany moves through the crowd and up to them.

"OMG. What happened? Sooyoung are you okay?" Tiffany asks worried.

"Oh, Fany-ah. What are you doing here?" Sunny asks.

"Oh, I came to pick up Jessica from her shift." Tiffany answered.

Yuri is confused at what is happening now. "YAH!" they look at her. "I was talking to you."

"YAH! Why did you punch my fiancé?" Sunny demanded.

Yuri caught herself in a dilemma. "Well, well, what was she doing hitting on my girl?"

Jessica looks at her shocked at what Yuri just said as does the other three.

"WHAT?!" The four of them shout together.

"Sica?" Tiffany asks.

Jessica shakes her head. "No. I have nothing with her."

Then suddenly Taeyeon, who is sporting a Gyuri on her arm, walks up to join Yuri.

"What?" They stare at her. "What's wrong if my friend here wants her?" Taeyeon expresses.

"Unlike you, no one wants. At least she's good enough for a one night stand."

"YAH! You better watch your mouth." Sooyoung answered.

"This is none of your business. You stay out of it." Taeyeon hisses at her.

"Whatever. C'mon guys let's get out of here." Tiffany says.

But before they can leave Taeyeon stops them in their tracks. "That's right. Walk away like the little pussy you are or should I say you have." Taeyeon lets out a laugh.

Tiffany turns around, face red beat angry, and walks up to Taeyeon. She throws a slap at Taeyeon but she catches the arm in mid-air. Taeyeon pulls the arm down without letting go.

"Not this time but if you ever lay a hand on me, I'll make you pay." Taeyeon hisses at her.

Tiffany wrenches her hand free and eyes her.

Before she knew it, Taeyeon was down on one knee clutching at her shin.

Tiffany had kicked her hard in the shin bringing her down. With that Tiffany gives her a satisfied smirk. Taeyeon could only look up at her with a death glare.

Before Taeyeon could recover from the hit, Tiffany and her friends have already exit the club leaving her with everyone staring at her again. She looks around and notices the stares. Gyuri steps in.

"What are you all looking at?"

Everyone looks away and goes back to whatever they were doing. The music is blaring again.

…

The duo makes their way back to the beach house. Taeyeon was furious limping a bit. Yuri felt bad for getting Taeyeon humiliated again.

Taeyeon plops herself on her bed and lets out a huff. "She is my worst enemy."


	5. Revenge

Taeyeon is furious over what has happened over the last two days. She can't take it anymore. She was humiliated to no end by the same person. She was going to get her revenge.

Taeyeon left the beach house in a hurry in the early morning to go for a ride and find something to erase the thoughts. However, no matter where she went or what she did, she couldn't shake away the embarrassment. Suddenly her phone rings. She pulls up next to a school. She picks it up.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"Out for a drive." Taeyeon answers.

"You're not still thinking about what happened this past two days are you?"

"Yuri- ah, she humiliated me not once or twice but three times and you know that no one touches me." Taeyeon expresses through gritted teeth.

"Tae-ah. I know that you're short tempered and do things rashly without thinking about it and I'm sensing that you're about to do something not you." Yuri says in a warning tone.

"ARGH. I just can't let it go. She's gonna get it." Taeyeon hissed.

"I've never seen you this worked up over some girl before. You've never gone this far even in the past when other girls have accidently run into you." Yuri reasoned.

"I don't care. If I see her again, she'll get it coming to her."

"Taeyeon-ah, don't do anything rash now. You'll regret it later."

Just as Taeyeon was about to answer she saw Tiffany with some students and staff enter the school, forgetting to answer Yuri.

"Taeyeon-ah!" Yuri shouted through the phone. "Taeyeon-ah!"

Without answering her, Taeyeon closes her phone and tosses onto the passenger seat next to her. She gets out of her car and follows the group inside the school.

…

On the other side.

Yuri pulls her phone aside and realizes that Taeyeon hung up on her. She dials again but it keeps going to voicemail. Frustrated, she gives up and grabs her jacket heading out the door.

She jumps in her Mercedes Benz and drive off down the road.

She drives around for a while looking for Taeyeon but to no avail she finds no signs of her anywhere.

She pulls up near a shop to call Taeyeon once more but finds herself distracted as she sees Jessica walking into the coffee shop next door. Forgetting to call Taeyeon, Yuri puts her phone into her pocket and exits her car following Jessica into the shop.

Jessica stands in line waiting to get her order taken. Unaware that Yuri has now walked up to her and is now behind her. She goes to take her order.

"Hi. I would like an Americano, please."

All of a sudden, a pair of arms has now encircled her from behind around the waist.

Jessica lets out a dolphin like scream causing everyone to cover their ears.

Yuri lets go and also cover her ears.

Jessica turns around and sees that it's Yuri. "YAH!" she shouts. "What are you trying to do?"

Yuri uncovers her ears. Everyone now stares at them. Yuri looks back at them.

"What? You guys have never seen a couple before?"

Jessica's eyes widen at the statement. But before she could respond the person behind the counter interrupts her.

"Uh, Ma'am, your Americano."

Jessica turns around and reaches into her purse for her wallet but Yuri has already handed the guy a bill.

Jessica looks from the guy behind the counter back to Yuri, who has a smile on her face.

Jessica grabs her coffee and glares at Yuri with an icy cold stare before walking out of the store.

Yuri quickly not wanting to lose sight of her follows her out.

"Uh, your change." The guy yells after her.

One hand on the door, Yuri turns back to him. "Keep the change." With that she heads out after Jessica.

Catching up to her, Yuri slows down and matches her pace.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." Jessica replies coldly.

"Are you not gonna tell me?" Yuri asks.

Jessica ignores her and continues walking.

"Fine. If you don't tell me I'll just tag-a-long then."

With that Jessica stops walking and turns to face her. But just as Jessica turns she is greeted with a short kiss from Yuri to the lips.

Taken a back for a second, she collects herself and pushes Yuri away. "YAH!" she wipes at her mouth. "What is wrong with you? Do you like going around kissing random people?"

Yuri flashes her a big smile. "No. Just you."

"Aish!" Jessica lets out before turning and walking away.

Yuri follows her.

Suddenly Jessica stops midway and this causes Yuri to run right into her. She takes a step back. Jessica turns around to meet her again.

"YAH! Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?" Jessica hisses at her annoyed.

"No." Yuri answers.

This leaves Jessica frustrated. She huffs out a puff of air. "What do you want?"

"To know where you're going."

"If I tell you, will you leave me be?" Jessica asks annoyed.

"Uh huh."

"Fine. To meet a friend. There now stop stalking me and leave me alone." Jessica lets out.

She starts walking away again but Yuri grabs onto her wrist and pulls her back.

"Who?"

"A friend. You said you'd leave me alone after I answered you and I did so go away."

Jessica tries to wrench her hand free but Yuri grips tighter and pulls her even closer, wrapping her other arm around her waist.

"OMO OMO OMO!" Jessica yelps. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of me right now."

"Not until you tell me who? Is it a guy or a girl?" Yuri demanded.

"That's none of your business." Jessica retorted.

"You're mine. Of course it is."

"What?!" Jessica says in a shock. "Are you crazy? I want nothing more to do with you."

"But I want everything that has to do with you." Yuri says.

"Argh. Let me go."

"No. Not unless you tell me."

"Fine. It's a guy okay? Now let me go."

"A GUY?!" Yuri stresses.

"Ne. What's wrong with that?" Jessica retorts.

"No. I won't allow it." Yuri says tighten her grip. "You're not allowed to see them."

"Who do you think you are to tell me who I can and cannot see. Huh?" Jessica gets out frustrated and annoyed at the same time. "Now let go."

"Your mine." Yuri reasoned.

"Aish…you're impossible." Jessica rolls her eyes. "Are you gonna let go or not?"

"No."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ending her sentence she gives a hard stomp on Yuri's foot. This action causes Yuri to let go and grab onto her foot in pain.

"I told you. Now stop following me or else you'll get more of that." And Jessica walks away from her while she is still crouched down on the ground rubbing her foot.

"You're gonna be mine sooner or later." Yuri whispers to herself. Feeling much better she gets up and walks back to her car and gets in, driving off.

…

Back to the school.

It is getting later into the evening.

Taeyeon roams the halls looking through the rooms.

Minutes later, the bell rings letting the whole school know that school is over. Students and teachers exit the rooms and head home.

Everyone is now gone and headed home.

Taeyeon continues to roam the halls looking into classrooms and around her. As she approaches one of the rooms, she notices that Tiffany is inside talking to another teacher.

'Oh, so she's a teacher?' Taeyeon thinks. 'She's only a teacher and yet she thinks she has the right to humiliate me? A wealthy rich heiress? I'll show her.'

Tiffany and the other female teacher continue their talk unaware of Taeyeon watching them.

Minutes later, they end their conversation and the female teacher leaves Tiffany exiting the room. Tiffany goes about putting things away and packing up papers into her bag.

Taeyeon clenches her jaws and walk into the classroom shutting it with a thump and locking the door.

Tiffany looks up startled at the sound but surprised to see that it was Taeyeon. She notices that Taeyeon has locked the door. She clutches onto her bag tighter.

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany asks panicking but stabling herself to come out calm and confident.

Taeyeon smirks at her. "I told you that if you lay a hand on me again, you'd pay the price."

"What are you going to do?"

Taeyeon moves in closer to her taunting her. "It doesn't matter what I do."

Tiffany takes small steps back. "Don't you dare come any closer or else I'll scream."

Taeyeon lets out a laugh at her. "Go ahead. No one will hear you anyways cause nobody's here. It's just you and me."

Tiffany gulps at the situation realizing that she was right. It's late and no one else is around anymore.

Taeyeon continues to advance toward her. "Not so tough now are you?"

Tiffany slowly backs away. "What do you want?"

Every step Taeyeon takes forward Tiffany takes one step back.

Taeyeon says nothing but smirks at her.

Seeing that she is in trouble, Tiffany quickly moves to the back of the room behind a row of desks. Taeyeon takes note of this and follows her.

"You have nowhere to go." Taeyeon says with a hint of creepiness that sends chills down Tiffany's spine.

Taeyeon walks towards her pushing the desks aside.

Panicking, in a quick motion, Tiffany rushes to the door trying to getting it unlocked. Taeyeon quickly rushes over and catches Tiffany just as she unlocks the door. Taeyeon pulls her back but Tiffany holds the doorknob and gets just enough momentum to kick Taeyeon backwards giving her enough time to get the door open and run out of the room.

Taeyeon quickly gets up and rushes out after her.

Tiffany runs down the hall, bag forgotten and terrified.

Taeyeon is still chasing after her.

They have now gotten near the gates. Just as Tiffany is about to make her escape, Taeyeon grabs her from behind pulling her into Taeyeon. Taeyeon, from behind, holds her tight as she is fighting her way out of the hold.

"HELP!" Tiffany screams hoping someone will come to her rescue. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

Taeyeon looks around panicked that someone will see them, looks around. She notices that her car is parked near.

In a flash, she picks up Tiffany throwing her over her shoulder. Tiffany struggles and wiggles around trying to free herself.

Taeyeon quickly walks over to her car, opening the passenger side and plopping Tiffany in it, locking the door and quickly getting in herself. Every time Tiffany unlocks the door, Taeyeon would lock it.

"What do you want?" Tiffany asks out of breath.

"My revenge." Taeyeon doesn't say anything else as she drives down the road away from the school.


	6. Lost Innocence

During the long ride.

"Stop the car." Tiffany protests. "Let me off."

"Apologize to me and maybe I'll consider it." Taeyeon answers.

"For what?"

"For embarrassing me for the past two days."

"Why should I? You deserved it. You think just because you're rich and an heiress, you can go around pushing those that are at a lower status than you? No. I don't think I owe you anything. In any case you owe everyone that you've looked down upon an apology." Tiffany lets out without taking a breath.

Taeyeon clenches her jaws tighter. "Are you not going to apologize or not?" she says through gritted teeth.

"I don't need to. You're an asshole and you deserve it." Tiffany retorts.

Taeyeon doesn't answer and before they know it they've come to a stop.

Tiffany looks around and doesn't seem to recognize the surrounding. "Where are we? Where did you bring me?"

They were outside of the city now and at Taeyeon's private beach house some miles out. They are in a small town now which has a few shops that they passed by earlier.

Taeyeon doesn't answer as she just gets out of the car and heads over to the passenger side. Tiffany alert to what's happening locks the door. Taeyeon unlocks it. Tiffany locks it. It was like they were playing a game. This time Taeyeon unlocks than locks it and Tiffany unaware unlocks it. Taeyeon pulls the door open with a smirk plastered on her face.

Tiffany tries to scramble to the other side of the car but Taeyeon in a flash grabs a hold of her and pulls her out of the car. Taeyeon throws her over her shoulder again and walks towards the beach house.

Taeyeon unlocks it and walks inside. She kicks the door closed. Tiffany still wiggling and struggling to get free makes it harder for her to hold on.

"Let me go you big JERK." Tiffany yells.

Taeyeon walk into the bedroom and chucks her onto the bed. Tiffany lets out a shriek.

Both of them are now heaving for air. Tiffany looks from Taeyeon to the door. She makes a run for the door but Taeyeon quickly catches her by the waist and throws her back on the bed.

This time Taeyeon gets on the bed and straddles her pinning her hands above her head. Tiffany finds herself stuck.

"Let me go."

"No. You've humiliated me and insulted me several times. No one insults me or humiliates me like that and gets away with it." Taeyeon hisses at her.

Tiffany tries to get Taeyeon off of her but to no avail she isn't getting much.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"NO!"

"GET O-MMHF…" Tiffany is cut off.

Taeyeon kisses her hard cutting her protests off.

Tiffany moves around trying to wrangle herself free but Taeyeon just tightens the hold on her wrists and around her hips lessening her leg movements and pressuring the kiss not once letting her free.

Pulling back for air, Taeyeon now looks at the figure beneath her with a smirk. Tiffany looks back at her with anger and disgust. Without a second thought Taeyeon leans back in. Tiffany not aware finds the same pair of lips latched onto hers.

Soon those lips start moving towards her neck, kissing and licking up and down her neck.

"STOP!" Tiffany shouts.

Taeyeon ignores her pleads and protests as she quickly now moves back to remove her jacket and shirt in a swift motion not giving Tiffany enough time to push her off.

Taeyeon than in a swift motion manages to get Tiffany's off as well tossing it to the side of the bed. Taeyeon pulls her shirt off and rips Tiffany's off tossing it to the foot of the bed.

They were now both topless. Tiffany tries to cover herself but Taeyeon wrenches her arms back to the side holding them firm next to her head.

Tiffany wanted to cry but she was going to be strong and would not show any weakness.

Taeyeon leans back once again and unbuttons her pants. Tiffany's eyes widen at the action. She moves to push Taeyeon off but Taeyeon leans back in putting her weight on her.

This time Taeyeon reaches for Tiffany's and unbuttons her pants somehow managing to pull of both her pants and panties along with it tossing it to the side. She quickly slides out of hers.

It's a fighting struggle for both of them. One was trying to free herself while the other is trying to hold her down.

Now, they were both in all their naked glory. In this struggle as some point Taeyeon has pulled the sheets off.

Taeyeon lets go of Tiffany's arms as she now places one on her waist as the other finds her way down Tiffany's thigh.

Tiffany pushes at Taeyeon's shoulders but there isn't enough strength left since she used most of it when she was struggling against the hold.

Taeyeon uses her hips and legs to force Tiffany's legs open and placing herself in between them. She continues to kiss, lick, and suck at every exposed area on Tiffany. She starts from the neck and works her way down to her chest.

Now she has latched herself onto one of Tiffany's nipples giving it a small squeeze. Tiffany shrieks and tries to push her away. Taeyeon ignores the pushing and hitting and continues her way back up. She pulls Tiffany back into a rough kiss as her hand moves up to caress one of Tiffany's breast while the other moves down her abs and in between her legs.

Finding her way to Tiffany's entrance, she plunges a finger inside. Tiffany's hitting ceases as she now grips onto Taeyeon's shoulders digging her nails into the skin as she lets out a shriek of pain.

She doesn't move her hand right away. She kisses Tiffany on the lips once more but Tiffany doesn't respond. She then makes her way down her neck and at the same time she begins moving her finger in and out of Tiffany causing her to tighten her grip and yelp in pain.

Tiffany's hymen has been broken. Tiffany was now in a lot of pain as Taeyeon added another finger thrusting in and out of her.

Tiffany tries to push the hand away and close her legs but Taeyeon pins the arm down and spreads her legs wider and continues her assault.

Removing her fingers. Tiffany again lets out a scream in pain. She then positions herself in between Tiffany's legs and lowers herself onto Tiffany's sore core.

Quickly, she leans back into Tiffany and starts placing kisses all over her neck and chest as she moves her hips letting their cores brush against each other.

Slowly at first but now she has picked up the pace. Moving until she cums.

Exhausted, Taeyeon plops onto Tiffany, her chest heaving up and down out of breath.

Taeyeon gets off of Tiffany and moves to rest next to her.

Tiffany tired, angry, sad, and hurt tries to get up and leave but Taeyeon pulls her back into her.

Tiffany's back is facing her as she holds her arms close to her chest as she lets her tears fall.

In a quick motion, Taeyeon grabs onto the sheets and pulls them over their bodies.

Taeyeon holds a firm grip onto Tiffany, pulling their bodies close until there was no space left in between them.

Too tired to protest and fight, both of them drift off into a somber sleep.

…

While over to Yuri, she has forgotten all about Taeyeon and follows Jessica into the club where she works.

She sees Jessica talking to a man at the bar. They are laughing and gradually touching each other.

Yuri who can no longer take it walks over to them.

"YAH!"

They turn to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asks while the guy raises an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know her?" they guy asks.

"No. She's just been stalking me all day." Jessica replies to him.

Yuri walks over to the manager and whispers to him. The manager than walks over to Jessica.

"You're free to go."

"What?" Jessica asks confused. "Are you firing me?"

"No. I'll see you tomorrow but you're off early tonight. Go enjoy your date with your girlfriend." The manager says.

"Date? Girlfriend?" she questions.

"That's your girlfriend?" the guy in front of her asks.

"Oh, no. Taecyeon oppa. She's not." Jessica quickly responds.

Before anyone could say anything else, Yuri has rounded the corner and grabbed Jessica by the wrist and dragged her out of the club.

Taecyeon follows them outside.

Yuri pushes a protesting Jessica into the passenger side just as he arrives.

"What are you doing to Jessica?" Taecyeon asks. "Where are you taking her?"

"That's none of your business. She's mine." Yuri hisses out at him before getting into the car and driving off leaving Taecyeon in a confused state.

…

Yuri arrives at the beach house with an angry Jessica who is cussing at her to no end.

Yuri gets out of the car and drags the nonstop protesting Jessica into the house with her. She pushes the door shut and locked it.

Forgetting about anyone else who might be inside with them. Yuri drags Jessica into her room

"YAH! You crazy jerk. Why did you do that? Now he'll get the wrong idea. Take me back at once you hear."

Yuri pushes her onto the bed and quickly straddles her.

Jessica shocked at the action tries to push her off and get away but Yuri is stronger than her push her onto her back and assaults her with endless kisses.

"GET OFF ME YOU JERK!" Jessica shrieks at her.

Yuri ignores her.

Jessica who is protecting herself with her arms across her chest. Yuri pries her arms open pinning them to the side.

"What are you doing? GET OFF!" Jessica shouts. "Get –"

Yuri cuts her off as she leans in and captures her lips with her own. Jessica tries to free herself from the death grip and moving her head side to side.

However, Yuri keeps her hold and moves her head with her lips still latched to Jessica's along with her every move not once missing a beat.

Yuri pulls back and looks at her. "You're mine. You're forever mine. Got it?"

"No I - " Jessica again gets cut off as Yuri has now kissed her again.

She pulls back. "You're mine. Got it?" she repeats herself.

"I - " again Yuri kisses her cutting her words off. But each time the kiss is less rough and has become softer.

"Got it?" repeating herself one more time.

This time Jessica doesn't speak instead she just gives her a silent nod. Yuri release her grip and pulls back a little bit putting some space between them but doesn't move off of Jessica completely.

Yuri smiles down at Jessica bring one of her hand to rest next to Jessica's shoulder while using the other to brush some hair away from her face.

Jessica was in awe at the gentleness at the same time angry and confused.

Her attitude was bad at times but when she smiled it was full of warmth and love.

Yuri smiles at her confused expression and leans in to capture her lips again less rough this time.

And this time Jessica lets her kiss her.

Yuri than removed herself from Jessica grabbing the sheets to pull over them and pulling Jessica close to her resting on her chest.

Nothing happened just some midnight cuddling between the two.

This night was a night of lost innocence.


	7. What Did You Do!

The morning came quickly as the sunlight made it's way through the curtains shining onto the bed where two figures lay resting.

The sunlight hits the figure's skin. The figure moves around before opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the light. As soon as, they are fully attentive, the person pulls the figure next to them closer giving her a light kiss to the side of her face.

She is sound asleep.

'I could wake up to this every day.' She thinks to herself.

Not wanting to wake her she tries to gentle dis-tangle herself but realize that her arm is now dead asleep as the person slept on it all night.

Slowly she shakes the figure. "Sica-ah. Wake up its morning."

Jessica doesn't move or reply. She is dead asleep. Yuri tries again.

"Sica-ah. Wake up."

Jessica only moves closer to her.

She then thinks of a different way.

Instead she starts tickling Jessica by the sides and Jessica at once starts squirming and wiggling all over the bed.

Yuri stops tickling her and laughs at her.

They both lay on the bed catching their breath. They lay side by side but on opposite ends where only their faces meet.

Yuri suddenly turns to face Jessica and finds her coming face to face with the girl only a few inches apart.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Yuri says softly.

"Mmm. Morning to you too. What time is it?"

Yuri looks over at the clock on her night stand. "It's almost eleven."

"Oh. I guess it is time to get up." Jessica says stretching but her body still feeling tired.

"Oh shit. I forgot about Taeyeon." Yuri suddenly blurts out.

"What about this Taeyeon?" Jessica asks curiously.

"She was pissed about getting embarrassed by that girl that I think she might have gone and did something stupid."

"What girl?"

"The one that was with you at the club. The one that threw beer in her face." Yuri explained.

"Ah, you mean Tiffany." Jessica now getting the picture but stops. "Wait. What'll she do to Tiffany?"

"I don't know but let's just hope it's not something bad." Yuri says in honesty.

"Well then c'mon let's go find them." Jessica suggests.

They both get up and out of bed to get ready. After refreshing themselves, they head out to find the other two.

'Taeyeon, you better not have done something stupid.' Yuri thinks as she and Jessica head out.

…

Taeyeon shifts around before coming to it. When she does she realizes that Tiffany was still asleep.

Through the night both of them had shifted around a lot and Tiffany had ended up curling next to her and she had ended on her back.

Taeyeon shifts her body to face the sleeping form.

For the first time she realized that the form was glowing with such beauty that she had never seen before.

She watched the sleeping form breathe in and out with such calm and ease. Without thinking, she reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Tiffany's face. Seeing how soft her skin was, Taeyeon gently places her hand on Tiffany's cheek and slowly but softly rubs her thumb against the warm light skin.

A small smile forms on her lips. Realizing what she was doing, Taeyeon pulls her hand back and her smile fades.

'Am I falling for her?' Taeyeon thinks to herself. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?'

Lost at what she was feeling she turned to look at Tiffany, who was still sleeping. She found herself being drawn to her.

Despite the fact that this woman in front of her had embarrassed her and insulted her, she found herself not wanting anyone else to have her but her.

Taeyeon looks away from the sleeping figure but was now confused as to what was going on with her.

Last night was just her way of getting revenge but why does she all of a sudden feel so guilty.

'No. I don't fall in love. I'm an heiress. I'm rich and she is nothing but a middle class.' Taeyeon tried to talk herself out of it.

But again as she looked at Tiffany, she couldn't help but want to kiss and touch and hold the girl.

Her thoughts are broken when the Tiffany starts to shift around and begins to open her eyes. Taeyeon quickly closes her eyes and pretends to sleep.

As Tiffany becomes fully awake, the events of last night come rushing through as she sees Taeyeon 'sleeping' in front of her.

In a panic, she pulls away and tries to get out of the bed and away from there as quickly as possible but she is stopped when Taeyeon wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her back into bed. Her back to Taeyeon's front.

"Where are you going?" Taeyeon whispers into her ear in a lazy voice.

"You got your revenge already. Now let me go." Tiffany says with no emotions behind it.

"No."

Tiffany doesn't stir but answers her plainly. "You got what you wanted didn't you?"

For some reason, hearing those words pained her but she ignored them.

"No." Taeyeon repeats.

Frustrated, angry, and sad Tiffany asks her voice almost cracking. "Then what do you want?"

She didn't know why she said it but she did and for once she meant it. "Everything."

Tiffany not understanding nor did she want to understand tries to pull away. Taeyeon holds a strong firm grip on her trying to get her to stop fighting.

Tiffany continues to wiggle and fight against Taeyeon. In turn, Taeyeon moves around so she is now on top of Tiffany.

The sheet has now been pushed down only covering their waist now. Their naked top now exposed.

Tiffany noticing the exposure moves to cover herself and push Taeyeon off her. Instead Taeyeon pins her arm to the side only leaving her other hand that is now covering herself.

They now both find each other staring at the other. For the first time Taeyeon noticed how pretty her eyes were.

Tiffany snaps her out it when she tries to push her off.

Taking her free arm, she has pinned both Tiffany's arms to the side without taking her eyes off of Tiffany.

Tiffany looks from her pinned arms and back to Taeyeon who is still staring at her. She lets out a soft breath.

"Let me go." Tiffany said ever so softly.

Ignoring the plea, Taeyeon slowly lowers herself towards Tiffany.

Tiffany sees the action but it's like she is frozen in place as she watches Taeyeon getting inches closer to her closing any space between them.

…

Back to Yuri and Jessica.

They have been driving around town all morning and trying to call them but only getting their voicemails.

"ARGH. KIM TAEYEON! YOU BETTER ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" Yuri yells into her phone out of frustration.

"YAH! HWANG TIFFANY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jessica yells into her phone.

They both hang up and look at each other.

"Where did your crazy mean jerk of a friend take my friend?" Jessica glares at her.

"I don't know. Taeyeon doesn't usually get worked up like this with anyone even to those that have done worst than what Tiffany did." Yuri says worriedly.

"If she did anything to my Tiffany, I will kill the both of you." Jessica threatens.

"Your Tiffany?" Yuri asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah. We've been together since forever. I'm hers as well."

"WHAT?!" Yuri quickly says. "You're…"

"What? What are you…?" stopping herself she got what Yuri was getting at. "EWW! No. Not like that you creep. We're practically sisters."

Yuri lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good. That means you're still mine."

"Aish…pabo." Jessica mumbles out.

"Ah, maybe they're at Taeyeon's beach house." Yuri says all of sudden.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were at the beach house."

"That's my beach house. Taeyeon has a private one outside of the city a few miles out. She doesn't like to be disturbed at times so she goes there to relax and escape the craziness that the city gives." Yuri explains.

"That's interesting. Didn't know the heiress knew about peace." Jessica lets out without thinking.

"Don't misunderstand her. She may come off as a jerk most of the time but overall she's not that bad. In fact if you get to know her, she's quite loveable."

"Her? Loveable? I can't see it. She's been a total asshole since she got here." Jessica reasoned.

"Anyways let's go there." Yuri says before she drags Jessica along.

…

Just as Taeyeon was about to kiss her, she noticed that the grip Taeyeon had on her had loosen. She took this opportunity to pry her arms free and push Taeyeon away. Taeyeon fumbles with trying to get Tiffany to calm down but in the process, Tiffany accidently slaps Taeyeon.

Everything stops. Tiffany covers her mouth in shock at the sudden action. Taeyeon turns to look down at her with eyes full of anger.

"I'm -" Tiffany was about to apologize when suddenly Taeyeon cuts her off and forces a kiss onto her.

She is surprised of the sudden action for a minute but not before long until Tiffany starts wiggling around.

Taeyeon pins her arms to the side and kisses Tiffany not breaking a beat as she attacks her lips roughly.

Taeyeon was so caught up in kissing Tiffany they don't hear the door opening and closing.

…

Yuri and Jessica have arrived at Taeyeon's private beach house.

"Ah, her car's here so she must be here. C'mon."

Together they walk up to the house. CLICK. The door opens.

"Huh? Taeyeon always locks her door." Yuri says out of curiosity.

They enter the house and see that no one is inside.

"Taeyeon-ah, are you here?" Yuri says out loud.

Suddenly they hear screaming. "AHHHHH!"

The couple looks at each other before walking towards the room where the scream was coming from.

Yuri turns the door knob and pushes the door open.

There they see clothes everywhere on the floor and on the bed was Taeyeon who had pinned Tiffany's arms to the side, naked and hovering over a naked Tiffany as well.

"TAEYEON!" TIFFANY!" the couple standing at the door shout out to them at the same time.

Taeyeon stops her assault on Tiffany and look at the couple now staring at them in SHOCK.

Tiffany pushes Taeyeon off of her and gathers the sheets wrapping them around her and making her way towards the door.

Jessica steps away from Yuri and intercepts Tiffany into a hug as the girl lets out a wail and starts crying uncontrollably.

Taeyeon grabs onto the comforter and wraps it around herself.

Yuri walks over to her.

Yuri and Jessica notice the blood on the bed and look at each other.

Jessica looks from the bed to Tiffany, who only hides further into the crook of her neck.

Realization hits her, Taeyeon had taken advantage of Tiffany. She holds the crying girl tighter and closer to her. Yuri too got the message of what had happened.

"Tae, you - " Yuri says not finishing her sentence and just stares at her with anger and confusion.

Taeyeon stays silent.

Jessica looks at Taeyeon with a glare that is as cold as ice. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she yells with anger and venom to it.


	8. I Don't Know!

Taeyeon stands still unmoving from her place.

Yuri hands her the car keys to her Benz. "Take her home."

Jessica takes Tiffany, whose still wrapped up in the sheets, guiding her to the car outside and they drive off.

"Clean yourself. I'll be outside waiting." Yuri says with a hint of anger at Taeyeon.

A few minutes later.

Taeyeon emerges from her room after showering and getting dressed. She out to join Yuri who is standing outside on the patio.

"What were you think?" Yuri hisses at her without looking at her.

"I don't know." Taeyeon says honestly.

"You're not like this. Why did you do it?"

"I was angry okay."

"You were angry okay but you've never done that to other girls that have done worst to you. So why her?" Yuri demanded.

There is no response.

This time Yuri turns to face her friend. "I know that you're better than that. What I don' t get is why you did it?"

"I don't know." is all Taeyeon says.

"I'm not even sure if I know you anymore." Yuri says with some sadness.

Taeyeon finally looks at her. "What do you want me to say? What-what do you want me to do?

"If you can't tell me why you did it then tell me why of all the girls that have offered themselves to you, humiliated you, insulted you, worst than what Tiffany did, you didn't take advantage of them or force them like you did to her. So, why her? Why Tiffany?" Yuri questioned.

Taeyeon doesn't say anything as she just looks away and stares out into the ocean.

…

At Tiffany and Jessica's place.

They enter the house and Jessica guides Tiffany to her room over to the bed and seated her there. Tiffany hadn't said anything on the way back and she didn't want to force her so she didn't ask.

Tiffany just sat there sad.

"Fany-ah." Jessica says softly almost to a whisper.

This catches the girl's attention. "Hmm."

"Let's get you cleaned up okay?"

Tiffany didn't respond, she just gave a slight small nod at her best friend.

Jessica guided her to the bathroom and turned on some warm water for Tiffany. Slowly she unwraps the sheet from around Tiffany and slowly guides her into the tub.

Gently she takes the sponge and slowly washes Tiffany down. Tiffany stares off into space not really being present. Jessica looks at her with worry.

They finish and head back to the bedroom where Jessica fixes clothes on her.

They sit in silence for what seems like hours before Jessica breaks the silence.

"Fany-ah?"

Tiffany greets her with silence.

"Fany-ah, please talk me. I'm your best friend." Jessica pleaded. "At least look at me please."

After some hesitation, Tiffany finally looks up at her best friend. Tears form in her eyes.

Without words, looking back at her friend, Jessica understood and got up and rushed over to hug her friend into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Jessica repeats. "I'm so sorry."

The two best friends hug each other as they cry.

The day has gone by pretty fast and it's already evening.

Jessica and Tiffany lay on the roof and stare at the stars.

A moment of silence before Jessica cuts it.

"Fany. About Taeyeon and you…what…?" Jessica asks carefully.

"What about Taeyeon and I?" Tiffany says with a defeated voice.

She knew Jessica wouldn't let her get away with it. She decided it's better to talk about now with her than hold it in and not talk about it.

"Are you okay? How are you?"

"Honestly I don't know Sica-ah. But if you want to know if I'm angry, mad, pissed, all I can say is that I'm tired and sad."

"I'm sorry." Jessica said with sadness.

Tiffany turns to face her and Jessica also turns to meet her gaze.

"I'm okay. Stop apologizing."

"I know but I promised your mom that I would take care of you and protect you but I failed."

The girl said as she burst into tears.

Tiffany pulled the girl close to her and kissed her temple. "I'm okay Sica. I'm okay." She repeats as she rubs the girl's arm up and down trying to soothe her.

Jessica ceases her crying and looks up at her. "I'll do whatever I can to protect you from now on."

Tiffany lets out a small smile to play on her lips while looking at the girl in her arms.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that."

"I wish I knew what to do." Jessica said.

"We all do." Tiffany repeats the words. "We all do."

With that, the two of them lay on the roof hugging each other as they both fall asleep.

…

At Taeyeon's beach house.

They are sitting outside on the patio watching the waves of the ocean crashing onto the shore as they sit for w while in silence.

Than Yuri decides to break the silence.

"Say something more than 'I don't know'" Yuri was now getting impatient.

"What do you want to hear? Huh?"

"Taeyeon –ah, I've known you for years. Tell me the truth. Did you really do it for revenge or did you do it because you can?" Yuri stated.

Taeyeon turns to face her.

"She insulted me and embarrassed me." Taeyeon reasoned.

"Stop dodging the questions and just tell me truthfully."

Taeyeon sits in silence pondering.

Yuri breaks her thoughts.

"Tae-ah, remember what you told me when we were kids?"

Taeyeon raises an eyebrow at her.

Yuri continues. "You told me that when you found the one you love you'd kiss her and give her all your love without a second…even if it was just meeting her for the first time."

Taeyeon doesn't say anything and just continues to stare at her. A smile slowly started to form across Yuri's lips.

"So you didn't just do it rashly and without thinking, huh." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Whatever. It was nothing." Taeyeon stated plainly.

Yuri laughs at her. "If it was nothing than why are you sulking?"

Taeyeon ignores her and looks back out to the ocean.

"Somewhere deep beyond that hard exterior you like her don't you? Yuri asks.

Taeyeon scoffs. "Like her? What's to like about her? There's nothing to like."

"You like her toughness and how she wasn't scared to call you out on things. You liked how she wasn't afraid to stand up to you in front of everyone despite knowing you're the heiress. Don't you?"

"Whatever. Could you stop talking." It was more a command than question Taeyeon threw at Yuri.

"Come to think of it, she's actually really cute. Maybe I'll go after her instead then." Yuri suggests. "I mean was she at least a good lay? If she was maybe I could…"

"YAH! KWON YURI." Taeyeon warned.

Yuri lets out a laugh at her best friend.

"And you said she was nothing? HA. Tae-ah you're so full of it."

"Whatever." Taeyeon mumbles.

"I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." Yuri says with a huge smile.

Taeyeon lets out a heavy sigh. "You're impossible."

"C'mon tell me."

"You're really not gonna let it until I answer you are you?"

"Tae-ah, you should know me by now. Of course." Yuri says continuing to annoy her.

Still no answer.

"Well then tell me this. Do you regret it?"

Taeyeon thinks about it. She thinks about seeing her with the old lady at the hospital and the sweet smile she gave the old lady to the bar when she was cold and tough to when she was sleeping peacefully in her bed with so much glow.

Yuri could only stare at her wondering what is going in Taeyeon's head right now but only left clueless.

Her thoughts are cut short by Taeyeon's voice.

"No." Taeyeon turns to face her. "No regrets."

'I don't regret it at all. Why? I don't know...I don't know.' Taeyeon thinks to herself.


	9. Nothing

The next morning came. Taeyeon and Yuri fell asleep outside on the patio as they were talking late last night.

…

Tiffany and Jessica too fell asleep on the roof outside while they were chatting and star gazing all night.

…

Yuri wakes up and nudges Taeyeon.

"Tae. It's morning wake up."

Taeyeon groans sitting up and rubs her eyes.

"Mmm. What time is it?" Taeyeon asks with a husky tone.

"It's around 9." Yuri says looking at her watch.

Taeyeon stretches cracking of bones could be heard.

"Ah, Tae, what are you going to do about Tiffany?" Yuri asked.

"What about her?" Taeyeon said nonchalantly.

"Yah. KIM TAEYEON. Did you forget about what you did?"

"Already forgotten. Besides I have a date with Gyuri later tonight." Taeyeon said.

Yuri was in shock at Taeyeon's sudden change in mood. Last night she was sure she was gonna get her assed kicked when she mentioned hitting on Tiffany but then today she acts as if nothing ever happened between them.

"Tae?" Yuri asked but sounded more like a warning.

"It was nothing but revenge."

"Okay, whatever you say. I just hope you won't regret it later on."

With that said, Yuri gets up and leaves Taeyeon to her thoughts.

'Psh. Whatever Kwon Yuri. I'm the heiress I do what I want and I get what I want.' Taeyeon says to herself.

Taeyeon than too heads inside after Yuri.

…

Tiffany wakes up first and as her eyes adjust to the warm sunlight she realizes that they had fallen asleep on the roof. She looks over and sees that Jessica is still asleep. She chuckles.

'Still the sleeping beauty she's always been.' Tiffany smiles at the thought.

"Sica." Tiffany says gentle shaking her. "Sica. Wake up."

Jessica doesn't move and only mumbles. "5 more minutes Miyoung-ah."

Tiffany's eyes widen at the mention of her name. "YAH! JUNG SOOYEON!" Tiffany yells.

Jessica quickly snaps up and in the process falls of the bench and onto the floor. Tiffany's mouth drops open but she quickly covers it trying not to laugh. She rushes over to help the girl up.

"OMO. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall."

"Fany-ah, why did you do that?" Jessica asks rubbing her butt with a pout.

But her out quickly fades turning into a smile as she sees Tiffany trying not to laugh but can't help it. She was just happy to see that the girl was smiling and that she had forgotten about what happened the day before.

Tiffany's voice breaks her thoughts. "C'mon let's go get ready and head out to get some breakfast."

Jessica nods and they head on back inside the house to get ready.

A few minutes later they step out of the house and realize that they still have Yuri's car. Tiffany looks at Jessica.

"She won't mind if we take it for a spin." Jessica says casually and walks over to the driver side.

Tiffany looks at her with a raised brow. "Sica. Are you sure? I mean, we should return her car."

"I'm sure I'll see her later anyways so it's okay. C'mon I'm getting hungry."

No protesting, Tiffany gets into the passenger side and head out.

Not long after they arrive at the OMG bakery shop. They walk on in and get themselves some sweet bakery and coffee to go with it. Then they seat themselves at one of the open tables to eat and chat.

"So, what's on your agenda tonight?" Jessica asks as she takes a bite from her muffin.

Tiffany just looks at her confused. "Huh?"

"Do you want to do something today? I could get someone to cover my shift for me and we can go where ever you want today." Jessica suggests.

"Ah, that's sweet of you Jessica but it's okay. Maybe some other time." Tiffany responds not wanting to burden Jessica.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not a big deal."

"Yeah." Before she could continue her phone rings and she goes to pick it up.

"Hello?" Tiffany answers. "Oh, oppa? Yeah?"

Jessica stares at her while sipping on her coffee and picking her muffin.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot. Thank you for calling me to remind me though."

Jessica mouths at her. "Who is it?"

Tiffany raises a finger at Jessica to hold on a second.

"Yah. I'll see you later tonight then. Okay then. Bye." Tiffany finishes and hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Oh, Siwon oppa. He just called to remind me of tonight. I totally forgot about it."

"Ah. I'm so jealous. I want to go on a date too." Jessica expresses in envious.

Tiffany lets out a small chuckle.

Jessica brightens up and flashes her a smile. Tiffany turns her attention to her coffee sitting in front of her. Jessica's smile quickly fades and she gets all serious.

"Fany-ah." Jessica says softly causing the girl to look up at her. "Are you doing it to avoid what happened with Taeyeon?"

Tiffany just looks at her frown at the mention of the name.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up causing you sadness. I just want to know what you're thinking? I mean, are you really okay? All the smiles and now a date?"

Tiffany continues to stay silent but looks down and stirs her coffee endlessly.

"Fany, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. If you don't want to see Siwon tonight tell me and I can tell him you're busy. Whatever it is you can tell me. Please don't shut me out." Jessica asks with sadness behind her voice.

Tiffany looks up at her best friend and notices that tears are forming. She didn't know what to do. She was at a lost for everything. Honestly, she didn't want to do anything but curl up and cry endlessly but she didn't want to burden her friend.

Tiffany reaches out and grabs Jessica's hand and grips it tightly. Jessica never once looks away. Tiffany lets out a sigh and small smile.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me okay? If I don't want to stay at my date, I'll just tell Siwon oppa he'll understand and I'll call you and you can come pick me up okay?"

Jessica decides not to push the girl and just nods at her giving her hand a squeeze.

…

She had taken a cab after her talk with Taeyeon this morning back to the city. She was walking down the sidewalk looking for a shop that had something good to eat when she saw her car.

She walked over to it. 'Did she abandon my car here?'

She then looked around and in front of her, she saw Jessica and Tiffany through the glass holding hands.

She sees them holding hands and smiling at each other, she began to grow furious.

Just as she was about to enter the place, she saw a guy walk up to them.

Jessica released her hand from Tiffany to which she was relieved but now Jessica is hugging that guy. Wait. It's the guy from the other night.

…

In the bakery shop.

They were just holding hands and smiling at each other until someone walked up to them.

"Hey girls." The gentleman said.

They turned to look at him. Jessica let go of Tiffany and got up giving him a hug.

"Oh My Gosh! Taecyeon-ah, I'm so sorry you were left alone at the club the other night."

They pulled back and he smiled at her. Tiffany just continued to look at them.

"It's okay. I left after you did. Anyways, what are you doing tonight?" Taecyeon asked.

"Uh, not much. I work later." Jessica said sadly.

"That's okay. How about I stop by later and pick you up and we can go for some midnight snacks?" He asked with a smile.

All of a sudden the doors of the shop opened and Yuri walked in furious over to Jessica and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from them and out the door.

…

Outside.

"Oh Yuri-ah."

Yuri scoffs at her. "So, you were quick to come back to see your boy toy huh?"

After the incident, Jessica decided she wanted nothing more to do with Yuri or Taeyeon.

"Yeah, so what? You're just as a jerk as your friend. I don't want to see you anymore."

Yuri grabs her and pulls her close to her and smirks at her. "You're right. You're nothing but a game to me and I'll do whatever I want with you just like Taeyeon did to your friend."

Jessica pulls back and slaps Yuri in the face and then knees her in the stomach.

Yuri falls to the ground clutching at herself.

Taecyeon and Tiffany who was watching from inside have now come out to join them. They walked up to join Jessica.

"Sica, what's going on?" Tiffany asked.

"No. Nothing at all." Jessica replied then took out the keys and tossed them on the ground nest to her. "This is yours."

That was the last thing she said before the three of them left.

…

After Jessica had left for work, Tiffany had broken down and cried her heart out.

She was sad and hurt and angry yet she couldn't do anything but cry as hard as she could. "Umma, I miss you so much." She continued to cry out. "Why? Why"

She was so exhausted from crying she fell asleep before so she could meet up with Siwon later.

…

Later that night.

Taeyeon and Gyuri were on their date at one of the nicest and most expensive restaurants in the city.

"Taeyeon-ah, where were you the last two nights? I really missed you." Gyuri complained with such cuteness.

"Oh, I was busy with other things." Taeyeon answered expressionless.

"Well, you should've called me. I could've came over and helped you relax after a long day." Gyuri said with a seductress voice.

"Oh, keudae?" Taeyeon said with no emotions behind it and continued to eat.

"TAE-AH!"

Taeyeon looked up at her. "Mmm."

"Pay some attention to me." Gyuri whined.

"I'm here aren't I?" Taeyeon says putting down her fork.

Gyuri decides to change the subject. "How about we go somewhere fun after this?"

Taeyeon looked at her with no interest but Gyuri continues to ramble on about what she wants to do and what they should do.

Taeyeon lets out a breath of annoyance and looks away. But just as she rolls her head to the side something catches her eyes.

It was Tiffany and she was with some guy. They were being taken to their table.

Their table wasn't too far away but just enough to be visible to Taeyeon. She stared at them with anger in her eyes.

'What is she doing with him?' 'Who is he?' Taeyeon let her thoughts fly out as she continued to stare at them.

Suddenly, she is snapped out of her thoughts.

"Tae?" Gyuri repeats. "Tae?" A little louder this time.

Taeyeon turns her attention back to her. "Oh?"

"What are you looking at? You're not listening to me." Gyuri complains throwing a pout.

"Nothing." Taeyeon says as she looks at the couple a few tables from her. "Nothing."


	10. Never End

Taeyeon continued to watch Tiffany and Siwon from afar. They were enjoying themselves. Talking and laughing every now and then.

She was smiling at him with her eye smile and that irked her to no end.

'You're that happy with him?' Taeyeon thought as she grabbed her glass of water and drank from it.

"Tae, let's go to the club. I want to go dancing." Gyuri said breaking her from her thoughts.

Taeyeon sets her glass back down and looks at Gyuri.

"I'm actually pretty tired tonight Gyuri. Some other time." Taeyeon says.

"C'mon Tae, just for a while. I want to have some fun with you." Gyuri protested.

Looking back at the couple. She sees that Siwon is now holding Tiffany's hand and she is blushing.

Taeyeon abruptly stands up and chucks her napkin onto the table top. Gyuri watches her actions.

"Let's go." Taeyeon instructs.

A big smile forms on her lips as she does just that. She gets up and Taeyeon and her leave the restaurant.

…

Tiffany and Siwon sat comfortably and ate while making some small talk.

"So, Fany-ah, what's new with you? I haven't seen you for a while. How's your teaching?" Siwon asked.

"Everything's going fine. Teaching's going good. And yes it has been almost forever. Tell me about you." Tiffany asked.

"Well, not much. Just working a lot lately." Siwon answered.

"So, what brings you back here to Korea?" Tiffany asked.

"You?" Siwon said with a smile.

Tiffany was dazed before she too smiled along with him. "You're too funny."

"How's Jessica? I haven't seen her in a while too."

"Oh you know. The same old Jessica she was years ago." Tiffany answered.

They both laugh at the statement for a minute or two. Siwon shifts the conversation.

"So, haven't you found anyone yet?"

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked confused.

"I mean, have you found anyone you're fond of yet?"

Tiffany stares at him not understanding.

"Have you found someone you love?"

Tiffany finally snaps out of her staring and smiles shyly before looking back at him.

"No. I haven't."

"Really? You're so beautiful. I can't believe that you're still single." Siwon praised.

"Well, what can I say? I don't know?" Tiffany said with a smile making Siwon laugh.

She joined him and they laughed together. All of a sudden, Siwon grabs Tiffany's hand but she didn't object as she just stares at him.

He gives her hand a squeeze before saying, "Will you marry me?"

Tiffany's eyes widen. "Neh?"

Letting seconds pass, both of them start laughing but Siwon hasn't let go of her hand yet.

"I think Si Young Unnie will be very angry." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, me too."

They continue to laugh and he gives her hand another small squeeze before letting go.

"Ah, I miss them old times." Siwon said.

Tiffany lets out a sigh. "Yeah me too. Where did the time go?"

"I don' t know but what I know is that we should get out of here and go get ourselves some ice cream."

"Okay." Tiffany said with a smile.

They leave the restaurant and head out for some ice cream.

…

Taeyeon and Gyuri have arrived at the club.

They go and grab some drinks before making their way over to Yuri who had been sitting there almost all night staring at Jessica.

"Yah. Yuri. How long have you been here?" Gyuri asked.

"You don't want to know." Yuri said with anger in her voice.

Yuri is busy watching Jessica and Taecyeon at the bar that she doesn't even look at them when she's answering them.

Taeyeon looks from Yuri to where she is looking at and notices that Jessica is on the other side with some guy.

Taeyeon gives Yuri a nudge. "Yah. Why are you sulking over here instead of going over there?"

Yuri finally turns to look at Taeyeon and lets out a deep sigh. "I think I over stepped the line with her this morning. Besides she said she didn't want anything to do with a jerk like me."

"Is Yuri the big player falling for some girl that is not interested in her?" Taeyeon teased.

"Yah, stop it. At least I'm bothered by knowing that the girl I like is over there flirting with some guy unlike you having a one night stand with such a pretty girl than throwing her away like nothing." Yuri retorted.

Taeyeon clenched her jaws tight. "Stop talking about her. I don't even want to hear her name at all."

Gyuri comes back from the dance floor chest heaving up and down and catching the last part of that conversation.

"Who's name?" she asked curious.

"Tiff - "

Taeyeon cuts Yuri off. "No one important. Don't worry about it."

Yuri flashes her a knowing smirk. Taeyeon only glares at her.

Gyuri oblivious to the situation, sits herself on Taeyeon's lap and starts kissing up and down her neck.

Yuri not taking the sight anymore stands up. "I'm gonna go somewhere else that isn't in denial."

After saying that, before Taeyeon could say anything, Yuri leaves her and a confuse Gyuri alone at the booth.

Yuri walks over to Jessica and Taecyeon. Taecyeon notices and stands up to Yuri.

Yuri holds her arms up to the sides like she is in trouble.

"I just came over here to apologize for being such a jerk…again to you. That's all I wanted to say so yeah, I'm sorry Jessica-shi. Have a good night."

Yuri then turns around and walks out the club.

Jessica looks after her as she goes. 'That was weird.' Thinking to herself.

Taecyeon snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Sica, you okay?" Taecyeon asks worriedly.

She turns back to him and gives him a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Before they continue their conversation someone comes out to join them.

"Oh, Eunjung Unnie." Jessica says upon her arrival.

"Ah, Sica." Enjung waves at Jessica before turning to Taecyeon.

"Honey, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. " he answers.

Eunjung turns to Jessica. "How are you? How's Tiffany?"

"I'm good. Tiffany? I don't know." Jessica mumbles out the last part.

"Huh?" Eunjung asks.

Taecyeon frowns at her.

Jessica shakes it off before answering. "Oh, she's good. Unnie, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay then. Call me when you get home okay?" Eunjung says pulling Taecyeon along.

"I will. Don't worry." Jessica waves them goodbye.

Taeyeon too busy dealing with a Gyuri latching herself onto Taeyeon's neck doesn't see the exchange.

By the time she gets Gyuri off her and looks over, Jessica is serving other customers at the bar, the guy is nowhere to seen and so is Yuri.

'Hmm. She must have left.' Taeyeon thinks to herself.

"Taeyeon-ah, why aren't you playing with me?" Gyuri asks with aygeo.

Taeyeon still lost in her thoughts doesn't hear a thing Gyuri is saying to her.

Taeyeon keeps going back to seeing Tiffany and Siwon holding hands and laughing and the way she smiled at him so sweetly, her eyes smiling so softly.

Taeyeon abruptly stands up without warning dropping Gyuri off her lap and onto the floor. Not saying anything, Taeyeon walks towards the doors. Gyuri recovering from her fall calls out after her.

"Tae-ah where are you going?"

Ignoring the calling, Taeyeon leaves the club leaving Gyuri to stomp her feet and pout.

Jessica watches the action frowning slightly but returns back to serve others.

…

After leaving the club, Taeyeon drives back to the restaurant but notices that the couple are long gone. She drives around looking for the couple.

After what seems to be forever, she spots the couple sitting at a bench near the beach watching the waves and finishing their ice cream.

They looked so cozy together as they chatted and laughed while watching the waves.

Taeyeon parks her car and sits there waiting and watching them display some affections towards each other. Taeyeon frowns and tightens her jaws, so hard that the veins in her neck become visible like they are ready to pop.

The wind blows and because they are on the beach it gets a little cold causing Tiffany to shiver. Siwon noticing puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. Tiffany puts her head to rest on his shoulder.

If no one knew the relationship between these two they would've thought they were a happily married couple.

Taeyeon grips the steering wheel even tighter, so tight her knuckles turn white.

This night seemed to never end.


	11. Forever Hate You!

The night was ending soon.

Tiffany and Siwon sat peacefully at the bench comfort in each other.

Siwon spoke as they both just stared out to the ocean waves.

"Fany-ah, you shouldn't be alone. I'll set you up with my good friend. What do you think?"

"I don't know oppa. I mean, if he's like you than I might have to pass." Tiffany jokes.

Siwon separates himself from her to look at her in shock.

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Yeah you are." Tiffany said with a serious face.

A second later they both burst out laughing at each other and go back to their position.

Siwon rubs her arm up and down.

…

From the car, Taeyeon watches on. Her anger building on as she grits her teeth together.

…

"I'm serious. He's a great guy. Trust oppa." Siwon states.

"Mmm. Okay." Tiffany gives a small nod with her response not wanting to make him feel bad.

After a while of sitting in silence, Siwon breaks it.

"C'mon time to get you home. Jessica will kill me."

Tiffany giggles at the thought. "And Si Young Unnie will kill you too."

"You're right. Either way I just can't seem to win." Siwon agrees before pulling back and smiling at her.

Tiffany also pulls back and smiles warmly at him.

"Take care of yourself okay? If anyone is bothering you or anything tell oppa okay? I'll take care of it for you okay?" Siwon said with seriousness.

Tiffany again nodded and smiled at him. "Of course. You're my number one."

They smile at each other before Siwon leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. After the kiss he lingers around her ear and whispers to her.

"You'll be an Auntie soon."

Siwon pulls back and Tiffany's eyes are just shining with so much joy.

She was about to say something but Siwon stops her.

"I wanted to tell you first. You can tell Sica later okay?"

Tiffany doesn't say anything as she just nods happily at him. He gives her a pat on the head and they get up and make their way over to his car.

…

Taeyeon watches as the two are having a great time. Their laughing and cuddling to only fuels Taeyeon on.

She is disgusted at the sight of them just sitting there staring at each other but those thoughts and feelings changed becoming anger out of jealousy.

Her anger built up so much that her ears were bright red and steam could be seen coming out of her ears.

She watched as Siwon moved closer and kissed Tiffany but from her view it looked like he kissed her on the lips.

After he pulled away, Taeyeon saw how happy Tiffany was and the glow in her eyes.

'You enjoyed it that much huh?' Taeyeon said to no one.

She now watched as the two got up and get into their car driving off.

Taeyeon drove off after them.

…

Jessica's shift had ended and she was just leaving the club.

She was walking down the street when all of a sudden someone came up behind her and dragged her back into the alley.

All at once she tensed up.

Once the person let her go she could see that she was now surrounded by five guys. The person that had dragged her shoved her back into the wall.

She was clutching at her bag tightly.

"What are you guys doing? What do you want?" She asked in a panic.

The men just laugh at her before advancing towards her.

Jessica tried to run but they just grab her and throw her against the wall roughly.

Two of the guys pinned each of her arm to the side holding her in place as another moves towards her and reaching out to run his hands against her cheek while the other one just stands back and watches.

She looked away and tried to wrench herself free but to no avail isn't getting anywhere.

The man now slowly lets his hand travel from her face down to her chest groping one of her breast.

Jessica lets out a yelp. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The man quickly covers her mouth with the other hand.

"Shhh. Be a good little girl now."

The man than continues his groping replacing his hand back on her breast.

…

Yuri had forgotten her phone at the club and came back to get it.

Seeing that the club is now closed she decided she'll come back tomorrow to ask if they had it but just as she was about to leave she heard someone screaming for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" a girl screamed.

'That's weird" Yuri thought to herself. 'Maybe I'm just hearing things.'

Yuri shook her head and was about to leave when she heard it again.

…

Jessica bit the man's hand which in turn let go of her.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEONE!" she screamed as loud as she can.

The man looks at her screaming like crazy, walks up to her and grabs her by the chin.

"Listen BITCH, no one is here. And I'll make sure you pay for biting me." The man push forward to kiss her.

Jessica yanked her head from side to side trying hard to avoid the kiss.

…

Yuri walked towards where the voice was coming from and as she rounded the corner of the club she saw a group of men surrounding a girl.

'It's none of my business. I shouldn't interfere.' Yuri thought.

However, her thoughts were soon dismissed when the guy moved back. That's when she saw that the one calling for help was Jessica.

Seeing that the man was going to kiss Jessica, she rushes towards them.

"YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuri yelled as she comes to a stop.

All the men turned towards her.

"Hey, this is none of your business. Okay? Now piss off." One of the guys says.

They still have Jessica pinned to the wall.

"Let her go." Yuri says.

The men laugh at her. "Now, why should we do that?"

"Because I said so and if you don't within the next few seconds, you'll be very sorry." Yuri warned.

The man now walks towards Yuri. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" He looks her up and down then laughs at her. "What are you going to do huh?"

"I will do everything and anything to make sure you pay for touching her." Yuri hisses at the man.

"HA." The man answered and turned around but stops short and quickly throws a punch at Yuri.

Yuri was unprepared and was knocked down.

The man stood over her and laughed at her.

"I don't think so rich bitch. She's ours. Now run along back to your mansion before that pretty face of yours gets ruined."

The man then turned back to walk towards Jessica and rips her shirt revealing her bra.

Yuri angry, quickly gets back up, walks over and knocks the guy down.

The rest of the men, now release Jessica who tries to cover herself up, race towards Yuri.

They fight in the alley. Yuri lands punches and kicks but also receives them as well. With a final punch to the guy that hit her, she knocks him out cold with the rest of the other four men.

She is tired and breathless yet slowly she makes her way over to Jessica who is crying and covering herself up.

Yuri takes off her jacket and puts it around Jessica and guides her out of the alley to her car and they drive off.

…

Tiffany and Siwon have reached their place.

Taeyeon parks a few paces back and watches them.

Tiffany goes and gives Siwon a hug. "Oppa. Thank you for this wonderful 'date' I really needed it."

Siwon sensed that something bad must have happened, he pulls back and looks at her.

"Fany, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Tiffany shakes her head and fakes a smile at him.

"No, it's just the stress with all that teaching and papers but now I get summer break so this was a nice beginning of a break for me. Thank you."

He just smiled back at her and patted her on the head.

"Ey, my little mushroom fany fany tiffany. Don't worry too much about it. Enjoy your time off, okay? And maybe next time I can bring your not so pregnant sister too."

"Yes you should I would love that. I haven't seen her in a while. I miss her." Tiffany beamed.

Taeyeon continues to watch closely taking note of just how happy Tiffany was with this guy.

Siwon gave her another kiss this time on the forehead and turns around to get back to his car. He opens the door but doesn't get in.

"Go inside its cold."

"I want to see you off." Tiffany insisted.

He smiles at her and gets in driving off.

Taeyeon watches and waits until he leaves. Seeing that Tiffany is about to head inside, she gets out of her car and makes her way over to her.

Tiffany has just opened the gate and about to step inside when someone grabs her by the wrist. She thought it was Siwon but as soon as she turns around she comes face to face with Taeyeon.

Her eyes widen. "You're so quick to get back to your boyfriend aren't you?" Taeyeon hisses at her.

Tiffany doesn't answer her.

"What? Did you tell him that you're no longer pure? That your precious body is mine? Bet that must've made him mad."

Tiffany wrenches her arm free from Taeyeon's grip and slaps her hard across the face. Taeyeon turns back to face her pissed off.

"Ne. I did. What's it to you? You already got what you wanted so leave me alone. Get out of my face. I don't ever want to see you ever again. I don't want anything that has to do with you. For as long as I live, I will forever hate you." Tiffany throws at Taeyeon angrily.

Taeyeon clenches her jaw tightly as she stares at Tiffany.


	12. Sleep

Yuri and Jessica have now reached the beach house.

They enter the house. Yuri leads her to the bedroom. She goes through some of her clothes and hands one of her t-shirts over to Jessica.

"Here wear this."

Jessica takes it from her and looks around the room.

Yuri sees her actions. "The bathroom is that way."

Jessica gets up and goes over. A few minutes later Jessica comes out. The shirt is a little big for her but nonetheless fits. Jessica comes out with a aid kit in her arms. Yuri looks at her confused.

Jessica doesn't say anything as she heads over to Yuri and takes her hand leading her to the bed. Yuri doesn't say anything as well and just waits. Jessica opens the first aid kit and grabs some alcohol and cotton balls. She takes the cotton balls and pours some of it onto it. Gently she wipes away at the cuts Yuri had on her face. One on her cheek and her lips.

Yuri winces at the sudden touch.

"Sorry." Jessica said so softly it was almost unheard.

"No, it's cold." Yuri quickly responds.

Jessica continues to clean up the wounds. Once she was down, she put band- aids on them and packed the kit back up and bringing it back into the bathroom.

She walked back over and joined Yuri on the bed unmoved.

They sat in silence for an hour or two unmoving before Yuri breaks the silence.

"Are you okay?" she asked with caution.

Jessica didn't say anything as she just started crying.

Yuri not know what to do, pulled her closer and hugged her trying to soothe her.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're safe now."

After a while, Jessica pulls back, eyes puffy and red, she looks down. Yuri tilts her head up by the chin to look at her.

Nothing was said between them as Yuri closed the gap and kissed her softly. Jessica didn't move away or protest. She just simply let Yuri kiss her.

After a few seconds, Yuri pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole. But please give me a chance. I want to make it up to you." Yuri pleaded with her.

Jessica stared at her for a minute and said nothing. Yuri wanted to say something to convince her but instead just waited.

After a few more minutes, Yuri hung her head in defeat.

Jessica than swooped her head to meet Yuri's and quickly gave her a small peck on the lips.

Yuri's head shots up and looks at Jessica, who is looking back at her.

"Thank you for saving me…and I'll give you a chance." Jessica answers.

Yuri smiles at her. Jessica then yawns.

"Let's go to bed." Yuri suggests than releasing how that sounded and tried to clarify. "I mean, sleep, just sleep…on the bed…I…"

Jessica giggled at the stuttering girl before saving her from more embarrassment.

"I know what you mean."

"Ok. Good." Yuri says as she moves off the bed and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jessica suddenly asks.

"Oh, I'll sleep on the couch."

"NO." Jessica said but came off strongly. Yuri just stares at her confused.

"I mean, stay…with me. I'm scared." Jessica confessed.

"Are you sure?"

"Please?" it was Jessica's turn to plead.

Taking that answer, Yuri walked over and got some clothes to change in and went to change in the bathroom. When Yuri came back out she noticed that Jessica is under the covers now but still wide awake.

She walks over the other side and slip in. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling also wide awake.

After a few minutes, Yuri sat up and looked over at Jessica. She was still in the same position. It looked like she was asleep so Yuri leaned over just a little further to make sure she was but soon finds herself looking down at Jessica.

Jessica still wide awake was curious if Yuri was still asleep so bringing up some courage she turned around only to find Yuri staring at her inches away from her face.

Staying in the position, neither move.

"You're still awake?" Yuri asks almost in a whisper.

"So are you."

They stay in silence for another minute before Jessica speaks this time. "I can't get comfortable." Jessica says honestly.

Yuri moves away from her but pulls Jessica along with her as she goes to lay back on her back. Jessica now finds herself snuggled into Yuri's side with her head on Yuri's chest while Yuri holds her around the shoulder securing her.

Jessica is tense in the position but relaxes as soon as she feels Yuri's lips on her forehead. Yuri gave her a small soft kiss to calm her and it seemed to work.

Before they knew it, both of them had already fallen into a deep sleep.

…

Taeyeon and Tiffany stood at her gate staring at each other.

Tiffany than broke the gaze and turned around to enter and close the gate but Taeyeon holds the gate open.

They battle, Taeyeon trying to open it while Tiffany tries to close it.

Taeyeon gives it a hard push sending Tiffany stumbling backwards. She steps through the gates and close them locking it.

Tiffany gets up and starts running towards the house. Just as she reaches it Taeyeon is right behind her.

She pushes through the front door, enters, and turns around to close it just as Taeyeon reaches her but Taeyeon snaps her foot in the door way not allowing it to close. Pushing on both sides and seeing that Tiffany won't be able to keep up with the pushing, she lets go and starts running up stairs.

Taeyeon enters and slams the door shut before rushing up the stairs after her.

Tiffany reaches her room and grabs the door to close it, THUD* Taeyeon makes it and puts her foot through the door stopping it from closing.

Another battle of pushing goes on. Taeyeon then uses the strategy of letting Tiffany close in the door a bit before pushing it back with force sending Tiffany flying up and landing on her bed.

Taeyeon enters into the room and closes it.

Tiffany is huffing for air almost drained of energy.

Taeyeon walks towards her taking off her jacket tossing it aside and unbuttoning her dress shirt.

Tiffany moves backward and off the bed to the other side.

Taeyeon stops on the side that Tiffany was just on. Taeyeon then abruptly jumps onto the bed to go over to the side Tiffany was one but Tiffany runs around the bed to the door.

Before Tiffany could get to the door, Taeyeon gets a hold of her by the waist and tosses her onto the bed, quickly straddling her.

Tiffany starts hitting Taeyeon on the chest and wiggling around to free herself.

Taeyeon pries her arms pinning them to the side. Both of them are now breathing hard.

"What do you want?" Tiffany demanded.

"I want what's mine." Taeyeon said with a smirk.

"I'm not yours and I never will be. You may be an heiress but you are heartless and disgusting. No one will ever love you." Tiffany says in anger almost yelling.

Taeyeon's smirk vanishes and now replaced with a frown in anger. With no further disruptions, Taeyeon leans in and kisses Tiffany roughly.

Taeyeon envelopes Tiffany's lips not allowing her to speak or protest. She continues to kiss her moving with the girl's every move not once missing a beat.

Tiffany tightens her lips closed together and moves her head from side to side also fighting against the grip Taeyeon had on her.

Taeyeon leans back and looks down at Tiffany. Tiffany looks up at Taeyeon with anger and disgust. Taeyeon smirks at her.

"You're mine and only mine."

"Never."

Taeyeon then tightens her legs around Tiffany's waist from bucking her off while she takes off her shirt.

Tiffany uses her hands to push Taeyeon off but due to Taeyeon's precise quickness, Taeyeon pins one of her hands to the side while using the other one to undress Tiffany.

Tiffany uses her free hand to push away Taeyeon's hand from taking off her clothes.

Seeing that it'll be a struggle for her, Taeyeon uses one of knees to pin Tiffany's free hand down and finally is able to rip off Tiffany's top along with her bra tossing them to the side. After successfully doing so, she uses her hand to undo Tiffany's pant button and pushing them down along with her panties.

Taeyeon then removes her knee replacing it with her hand. Taeyeon uses her leg to push down the pant and panties off now leaving Tiffany in her naked glory. Tiffany cries out for Taeyeon to stop.

"Stop. Taeyeon. STOP!" Tiffany cries out.

Taeyeon quickly kicks her pants and panties off to the side. She gets back on straddling Tiffany.

"Stop. Please stop." Tiffany repeats.

Taeyeon continues to assault her with endless kisses on her neck and chest.

Taeyeon takes in one of nipples and sucks on it before giving it a flick and a lick then letting go and working her way back up to her neck.

Taeyeon kisses and sucks on Tiffany's neck leaving traces of red marks. Taeyeon frees one of her hands and moves it down Tiffany's body touching at every expose area before reaching her destination.

Taeyeon pries Tiffany's leg's open and lays in between them spreading her legs apart. Taeyeon than inserts two fingers into Tiffany's entrance. Tiffany struggles against the hand pinning hers and using the other one pushing at Taeyeon by the waist.

As soon as Taeyeon inserts two fingers into her, Tiffany's hand that was pushing against Taeyeon's waist grips tightly onto the exposed skin from pain.

This time Taeyeon didn't start moving right away, she waited for the adjustment before moving her fingers in and out. Every time she would thrust into her, Tiffany would squeeze at the exposed skin of Taeyeon's waist.

After a few minutes of thrusting into Tiffany, Taeyeon slow removes her fingers and leans back from Tiffany. She then places herself over Tiffany and starts to move against her.

Slow at first than faster and faster. Taeyeon leaned back down into Tiffany and kissed her.

Tiffany didn't respond. She was drained of energy and hurt. Taeyeon then moved onto the exposed neck area and kissed it.

Quickening the pace, soon Taeyeon's body shuddered as she came.

Taeyeon removed herself from on top of Tiffany.

Tiffany wanted to move but her body was too sore but slowly she sat up and clutched at the sheets close to her covering her up. She slowly made way out of the bed put Taeyeon, just like before, pulls her back into bed.

Tiffany somehow found some energy left and fought against the hold.

Taeyeon once again finds herself straddling the girl trying to hold her down.

After a few minutes.

Taeyeon has noticed that the girl has stopped struggling against her now. Taeyeon looks down at the girl, she had some hair covering her face. Taeyeon frees one of her hand and brushes the hair on the girls face away.

There were tear marks from streaming down her face.

Taeyeon stays still just staring at the girl beneath her.

Tiffany looks up at Taeyeon finally meeting her eyes. For a moment there she saw warmth and love in her eyes. Seeing that helped her relaxed a bit.

Slowly again, Taeyeon removes her body off of Tiffany.

Tiffany rolls to her side away from Taeyeon. Taeyeon thought like before pulls Tiffany by the waist close to her, leaving no space against their naked forms.

Taeyeon secures her hold on Tiffany by the waist as she drifts off to sleep.

Tiffany still awake waits for Taeyeon to fall asleep before she gently removes Taeyeon's arm from around her waist.

Slowly she turns around to look at Taeyeon. She doesn't move as she stares at the features. Quietly and quickly, Tiffany tries to get up but a hand pulls her back.

Tiffany's head lands on Taeyeon's chest with her arm across Taeyeon's stomach.

Without opening her eyes, she wraps her arm around Tiffany the way she is against her and tightens it.

"Sleep." Taeyeon says before drifting back off to dreamland. After a while, Tiffany too drift off to sleep.


	13. What Do I Do?

The next morning came quickly as the day before.

Yuri woke up but found herself spooning something or rather someone than the events of last night coming rushing back to her.

A smile starts forming on her face. She stares at the sleeping form for a minute or two before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

After taking a shower and getting refreshed, Yuri steps back out into the bedroom drying her hair but stops once she notices that Jessica is still sleeping. She simply smiles and walks over to the sleeping girl.

"Sica-ah." Yuri calls out.

The girl doesn't stir.

Not knowing what else to do because Jessica's face is so close to hers she decided to wake the latter up a morning surprise.

Smiling at the sleeping beauty she smiled and dipped down and captured her lips.

Soft and slow at first but after no response, Yuri begins to deepen it and shift around until Jessica responded.

Jessica slowly responded and lets out a moan edging Yuri on. Jessica still in dreamland pulls Yuri closer to her and practically on top of her.

Yuri doesn't protest and moves in on top.

Yuri then pulls back for air. Jessica slowly opens her eyes and finally notices that Yuri is on top of her and her hair is wet.

"You're wet." Jessica says without thinking.

Yuri looks at her eyes wide. "What?"

"You're hair, it's wet. Did you take a shower?" Jessica said clarifying herself.

Yuri looks up at her hair than back at Jessica. "Ah, yeah I did."

"Here." Yuri said handing over some clothes and towels to Jessica.

Yuri pulls her body back to allow Jessica some room and looks at her with a smile on her face.

Jessica smiles back at her before taking the clothes and towel and disappearing into the bathroom.

Yuri hears the shower being turned on and she smiles continuing to dry her hair. She stops and sits on the edge of the bed and smiles like an idiot.

…

Taeyeon wakes up and realizes that they had slept in that position all night. Her arm was asleep from Tiffany sleeping on it all night.

However, she dare not move or stir the girl from her sleep.

Instead Taeyeon takes her other hand and runs them over the sleeping girl's features from her eyebrows down to her nose to rest on the soft lips.

Taeyeon took the time to admire the girl.

All of a sudden Tiffany starts stirring from her sleep. Taeyeon quickly retracts her hand back and close her eyes.

Tiffany is now wide awake and too notices that they slept in the same position all night. Instead of moving away like last time, Tiffany took the moment to really look at Taeyeon.

'She looks so peaceful. If she wasn't such an asshole, I could probably love her.' Tiffany thought. Her eyes widen at the thought however. 'Love? What's wrong with me? I hate her. Yes. I hate her.'

Tiffany decided to finish her thoughts there.

'But why do I feel so relaxed and loved in her arms?' she continues to think to herself making weird faces.

Taeyeon peeks and notices the funny faces and tries to hold her laughter in.

'No. No. No. I can't possibly. Can I?" her thoughts continue. 'I'm just thinking too much. Yes that's it. Just too much thinking.'

Tiffany's thoughts are interrupted when Taeyeon suddenly rolls them over.

Tiffany's eyes become as big as saucers as she stares at Taeyeon who is hovering above her. Both of Tiffany's hands come to rest across Taeyeon's chest as hers are on either side of Tiffany's head.

Taeyeon looks down at Tiffany as if she was searching for something in Tiffany's eyes.

Keeping the stare on Tiffany, Taeyeon's legs slowly move to place themselves in between Tiffany's legs spreading her legs apart as she lowers herself to rest on top of Tiffany.

Taeyeon than leans in to kiss Tiffany but Tiffany looks away just as Taeyeon is mere inches away.

Taeyeon stops for a minute before turning to capture Tiffany's mouth with hers.

Tiffany struggled against her but Taeyeon allowed it letting Tiffany push at her.

This time she didn't pin Tiffany's arms down. She allowed the younger girl beneath her to push and hit her as much as she wanted.

Tiffany hit and pushed at Taeyeon as much and as hard as she can but Taeyeon only continued to assault her with her mouth.

Taeyeon continued to kiss Tiffany not giving her any leeway or room to remove her mouth completely.

Just as Tiffany was about to stop hitting her and begin to give into her and let her kiss her willingly, Taeyeon's phone goes off.

Taeyeon stops kissing her and Tiffany stops hitting her. Taeyeon leans up and looks over to her jacket on the floor.

She looked from her phone back to Tiffany. Tiffany just stares at her dazed and confused.

Taeyeon's phone continued to ring endlessly.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, with Tiffany still dazed and staring at her, Taeyeon quickly steals a kiss before she gets up and grabs her clothes off the floor slipping them on.

Tiffany sits up pulling the sheets up to her chest covering herself.

Taeyeon's phone starts ringing again. She finally picks it up.

"Hello?" Taeyeon says annoyed.

"YAH! Where are you?!"

"Why?" Taeyeon says emotionless.

"You left me all by myself at the club last night." Gyuri says over the phone.

"Oh, I had something important to do." Taeyeon says looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany clutches the sheets tighter to her chest. Taeyeon, still on the phone, finishes dressing and makes her way over to Tiffany.

"Well, remember we have a date tonight." Gyuri says with aygeo.

"Date? What date?" she says still looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany breaks the staring contest and grabs a hold of the sheets to wrap around her body as she gets up.

Seeing Tiffany making an escape, Taeyeon pulls her into her lap. Tiffany lets out a shriek, "AHH."

"What was that?" Gyuri asked.

"Nothing just a cute little mouse." Taeyeon answered.

"When did you get a mouse? Never mind that, but yes we have a date tonight with your parents."

"Okay. See you then." Taeyeon says before hanging up and putting her phone back into her pocket.

Tiffany glares at her. "Now, I'm an animal? You're such an ass - "

Taeyeon cuts her off with a kiss to the lips. Taeyeon pulls back and smirks at the surprised yet angry girl.

Taeyeon picks Tiffany up bridal style and lays her on the bed before sitting next to her.

"Be a good girl now and don't do anything you're not supposed to. I won't let you get away with it." Taeyeon says point at Tiffany.

Tiffany doesn't say anything as she just glares at her.

Taeyeon stands up and leans forward patting Tiffany on the head and moves closer.

Scared, Tiffany closes her eyes waiting for something.

Taeyeon looks at her action, smiles, and gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves.

Tiffany opened her eyes to see Taeyeon just closing the door behind her. She was confused now by the action that Taeyeon just displayed towards her.

…

A few hours have passed by.

Tiffany had gotten showered and cleaned up after Taeyeon left her place.

She was sitting in the living room watching the drama 'LOVE RAIN' until Jessica walked through the door.

"Oh, Sica, where have you been all night?" Tiffany asked worried.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fany-ah, I got into a situation last night and Yuri saved me so I spent the night at her place." Jessica explains as she joins her on the couch.

"As long as you're okay. If something happened to you and I didn't know I would die."

"I'm okay. Don't worry." Jessica waited than cautiously continued.

"Fany-ah. You remember the girl that kissed me in the club?"

"No." Tiffany shakes her head.

"Well her name is Yuri. She saved me from these guys last night. She's Taeyeon's best friend."

"Oh." Tiffany's face fell a little.

"She and I are together. Well, I'm giving her a chance and since she saved me I thought it would be okay." Jessica says in a small voice.

Tiffany doesn't say anything as she looks at her feet.

"Are you mad? Do you not want me to be with her? If you do, tell me and I'll end it." Jessica says.

"Mm." Tiffany hums.

Jessica lets out a small sad sigh. "Okay."

"Pabo. Do you like her?" Tiffany asks in a soft voice.

"She may have been a big jerk when I first met her but seeing how soft and gentle and caring she can be, I think I do."

"Are you happy? Or at least okay with being with her?"

"Mm. I don't know yet. We just started but whenever I'm with her I feel safe and loved and my heart beats faster." Jessica confesses.

"Well then, I'm happy for you." Tiffany says with honesty and sincerity.

Jessica smiles at her.

Just then she gets a call from Siwon. "Oh, Oppa. Yes?"

"You're an auntie!" Siwon expressed over the phone.

"Seriously? YAY! Congrats Oppa. Boy or Girl?" Tiffany beamed with joy.

"Boy." Siwon says with joy in his voice.

Jessica taps her on the shoulder making her face Jessica.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked. Tiffany covers the phone and whispers to her. "Siwon oppa. Unnie just gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

"Really? Wow. Congrats. You're an aunt."

"So are you, silly." Tiffany says before uncovering the phone.

"Aww. I'm so happy for you two. Tell Unnie I'm happy for her."

"I will. Oh and fany-ah, I got you on a date with that guy I told you about last night." Siwon added.

"Uh? When?" Tiffany asked surprised. "Oppa, I don't think now's a good time."

"Tonight and he'll pick you up. Oh I got to go. Have fun." Siwon said before hanging up.

"Oppa, wait…" Tiffany says but the line has gone dead. "What do I do?"

Tiffany turns to look at Jessica.


	14. Jealous Much

Tonight came faster than she wanted.

Tiffany was going through her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

Jessica walks into the room and finds her head covered with a shirt from Tiffany's tossing. Her room was now filled with clothes all over the place.

Jessica pulls the shirt off her head and tosses it onto Tiffany's head covering her head this time. Tiffany pulls the shirt off and turns around to find Jessica standing by the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something nice to wear. Siwon oppa set me up with this friend of his tonight and I have nothing to wear." Tiffany says.

Jessica looks around the room. "Nothing to wear? Seriously? You have more than enough to wear missy."

Tiffany looks around before turning back to her and giving her an innocent smile. "Oops."

"Well, what's he like?" Jessica said while making her way over to the bed and sitting on it.

"I don't know. It's more of a blind date so to speak."

"Jessica grabs the least pink outfit from the pile and hands it to her. "Here."

It was a white dress about knee length and crossed at the neck.

Tiffany looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "That one?"

"Trust me. This dress says I'm cute but sexy."

Hesitating for a minute or two but she complies and grabs it heading into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Tiffany steps out of the bathroom with the dress on and her hair swept to the side. She looked gorgeous. So gorgeous that anyone who saw her would fall head over heels in love with her.

"Wow. You look gorgeous. Will you date me?" Jessica asks.

Tiffany giggles at her friend's silly remark.

"I would but you have someone already." Tiffany winks at her.

On that note, Jessica's phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey you. What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing. Why?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I want to take you out tonight. Is that okay with you?" the person asked.

"Of course." Jessica replied quickly and joyously.

"Alright. I'll see in a few then."

"I'll see you soon too. Bye Yuri." Jessica hangs up.

Tiffany looks at her. "I see you have a date yourself missy. Go. Go get ready."

Jessica beamed and walked out of the room.

Tiffany smiled at her silly friend before turning back to the mirror to finish her make-up. While she was smiling and fixing her make-up, Taeyeon's image popped up into her head.

Tiffany snapped back from the mirror and shook her head. 'Why am I thinking about that jerk? No. No thinking of her.'

Tiffany finished up and headed downstairs to wait for her date.

After an hour or two, Jessica also emerged from her room and joined Tiffany on the couch.

"So, where is she taking you?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"Ah, must be nice huh?"

"What is?" Jessica asked confused.

"To have someone treat you nicely." Tiffany said with a hint of sadness.

Jessica scooted closer to her and hugged her from the side, leaning her head on Tiffany's shoulder.

"Ah, Fany-ah, I don't know about that but I hope so."

Tiffany lays her head on top of Jessica's.

"She better treat you right or she'll get it coming to her."

Jessica giggled at that and lifts her head up to look at Tiffany.

"Fany-ah, are you okay with this date tonight?" she asked worriedly.

Tiffany smiles at her. "I'll call you if I'm not."

Jessica takes the answer and lays her head back down on the shoulder.

They sit in silence for a minute or two before the door bell rings.

They both look up and over at the door. Jessica instructs her. "Stay here, I'll get it."

…

Taeyeon and Gyuri are joined by Taeyeon's parents. They are eating dinner at a formal restaurant.

Mr. Kim wipes his mouth with his napkin and places it back on his lap and then takes his water and takes a drink form it setting it back down. He looks at Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon, it's time for you to get married." He blatantly says.

Gyuri's eyes widen at the excitement of hearing this.

Taeyeon sets her fork and knife down and looks back at her father. "Why?"

Her mother intercepts her response. "You aren't getting any younger. Besides you need to stop your playing around."

"After discussing with your mother, we have decided to have an arranged marriage for you. You have no choice so don't even bother arguing with me. It's setup already."

Taeyeon takes her napkin and wipe her mouth throwing it on the table.

Gyuri is disappointed at the mention of an arranged marriage.

"Who's the lucky girl? Are they rich?" Taeyeon asks bluntly.

"She's the daughter of one of my good friends. He is the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Korea."

Taeyeon scoffs at the statement. "Psh, I thought you said never to associate with low class people? I thought she would've at least been an heiress too. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Her father glared at her. "He saved my life when we were kids not knowing of my status plus they aren't low class people. I owe him my life and people can change Taeyeon-ah."

"Taeyeon-ah don't argue with your father. Just do as he says." Her mother pleads with her.

Taeyeon softens at her mother's words. "When's the wedding?"

Gyuri looks at Taeyeon shocked that she would accept just like that. She nudged Taeyeon by the elbow. Taeyeon looks at her.

"You don't even know her and yet you're okay with it?"

"So, and your point is?" Taeyeon asked bluntly.

"Just wondering." Gyuri made up an excuse.

No. Her chance of living as a rich person was being taken away. She had to think of another strategy.

Her father relaxed hearing Taeyeon's words. "Next month. I'll allow you to have your fun until then."

"Yes, father." Taeyeon replied.

Everyone went back to eating but inside, for some reason Taeyeon felt troubled.

…

Jessica opened the door and revealed a happy and amazed Yuri who is staring at her without blinking.

Yuri just stood there in the doorway gawking at Jessica. Tiffany peeks at the person and sees Yuri standing there staring at Jessica. She giggles at the sight.

Jessica waved a hand in her face. "Yuri-ah?" she repeats. "Yuri-ah?"

Yuri finally snaps out of her gaze. "Wow. You look…wow."

Jessica blushes. "Thank you. Uh, do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Yuri steps inside.

"Wait here while I go grab my purse." Jessica says as she rushes upstairs.

Yuri looks around before noticing that Tiffany has approached her. She looked at Tiffany and gave her the same reaction she gave Jessica earlier.

"Hi." Tiffany waved as she approached Yuri.

"You look…wow. Taeyeon is sooo lucky." Yuri said unconsciously.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you look beyond beautiful. If I wasn't falling for the gorgeous lady upstairs, I would definitely fall for you." Yuri said making her blush.

Tiffany smiled at her sincerely. "Thank you but please treat Sica nicely and protect her."

Yuri returns the smile. "I will. I promise."

They stand there smiling at each other just as Jessica comes down the stairs. She notices this and breaks their gaze.

"What are you two smiling about?" Jessica said suspiciously.

They turned towards her and smile at her as Yuri answers her. "About how gorgeous you are."

Jessica again blushes and stutters out, "W-we s-should um get-get going."

"Why are you stuttering all of a sudden?" Tiffany teases.

Jessica ignores her and drags the smiling Yuri out of the house.

A few minutes after they leave the door bell rings again. Tiffany gets up and heads over to the door.

Upon opening the door, pulling it open, she came face to face with a handsome tall young gentlemen.

"Hi. You must be Tiffany. I'm your date." He says.

Tiffany smiles at him shyly. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jung Yunho." Yunho replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Tiffany said.

"Same here and you look amazing." Yunho extends his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

Tiffany loops her arm into Yunho's and walks out the door pulling it shut closed. They walked to the gate and she also closes it shut. They walk over to his car and he pulls the passenger side door open for her.

Tiffany smiles at his action. "Thank you." She gets in and he gently closes it and walks over to the other side getting in.

They drive off.

What they didn't know what that someone was watching them. From afar, Taeyeon gripped her steering wheel so tightly she makes hand dents into it.

Taeyeon then loosens her grip thinking, 'Yah, Kim Taeyeon, you're not even together get a grip on it. Argh, jealous much?' to which she frowns at the thought.


	15. He's A Keeper

Yuri and Jessica were enjoying their dinner. Afterwards, Yuri takes Jessica for a walk on the beach.

"So, am I still a jerk?" Yuri asked curious.

Jessica doesn't answer so Yuri steals a glance at her and sees that there's a smile on her face.

"Is that a no?" Yuri says with a beaming smile.

Jessica stops in her tracks. Yuri's smile sudden fades.

Jessica turns to face her smile faded and replaced with an icy cold stare.

Yuri stares at her eyes wide and unsure of what to do next.

Jessica walks towards her and like an animal stalking its prey. Yuri stands still and continues to stare at Jessica without blinking.

Closing the gap between them, Jessica suddenly tip toes up and kisses Yuri on the lips.

"You're okay." Jessica says before continuing her walk.

Yuri stands frozen in place and brings her hands up to her lips. A smile slowly forms and she turns to see that Jessica is a few steps ahead of her.

Yuri races up to Jessica and grabs unto her wrist stopping her in her tracks and spins her around to face Yuri. As soon as Jessica's body swings around, Yuri grabs onto her face and kisses her.

It's not a forceful or rough kiss yet a rather soft and passionate one.

Jessica stands frozen in place for a minute before she snakes her arms up around Yuri and start kissing back.

After a few minutes, they part to catch a breath. They lean their foreheads together and smile at each other. They stay like that for a minute before they continue walking along the beach hand in hand.

"You know something?" Yuri asks.

"Hmm."

"I think I fell for you the second I kissed you that night in the bar." Yuri confessed.

"Seriously?" Jessica says shocked at the sudden confession.

"Mmm. I don't know how but when I kissed you I felt electricity rush through me. And I'm sorry for being such an ass that day at the bakery. I was jealous and confused."

Jessica removes her hand from Yuri's. Yuri suddenly missed the contact and frowned but her frown is soon replaced with a BIG smile when Jessica wraps her arm around Yuri's waist and leans into her.

Yuri wraps her arm around Jessica's shoulder.

"I forgot all about it ever since you saved me. Thank you. And you have nothing to be jealous about." Jessica reassures her.

"But you seemed happy with that guy." Yuri says.

Jessica giggles at her.

"What's so funny about that?" Yuri whines.

"Taecyeon oppa is married to my friend Eunjung. They have a baby on the way. And I told you before, Fany and I are nothing more than sisters." Jessica tells her.

Hearing this, Yuri pulls her closer to her if that was even possible.

Jessica hugged her around the waist tighter as well. "You know I have something to confess to you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I started liking you when you gave me an innocent peck, the day you followed me from the coffee shop. I just thought you were so cute…"

Yuri beamed with a smile.

"…until you told me all those hurtful things at the bakery." Jessica finished.

Yuri felt guilty and tensed. Jessica could feel it. "But now I think I like you even more."

Yuri gave her a kiss on her head and they made their way back to their car.

They reach their car and Yuri opens the car for Jessica and closes it before getting in on the driver side.

Inside, Yuri looks at Jessica. "Um, what do you want to do now?"

Jessica looks at her. "I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

"Coffee and cake?" Yuri mentions.

"Sounds perfect." Jessica said with a smile.

Yuri then started up the car and they started down the road.

…

Taeyeon followed the couple out and watched as they ate dinner together talking and smiling at each other.

She squinted at them in rage.

…

Inside the restaurant.

Yunho and Tiffany ate their dinner and made some conversation.

"So, your brother is a persistent guy." Yunho commented.

Tiffany laughed at his comment. "Yeah, he is. Sorry to bother you like this."

"Oh no, not at all. Wouldn't want to miss a chance with such a beautiful lady like you." Yunho said.

Tiffany smiled and blushed at the compliment.

…

'You're even blushing for him?' Taeyeon said to no one but herself as she watched on. 'Not one guy but two different guys? You're play so innocent but all you really are is a player.'

…

"I can't believe such a pretty girl like you isn't seeing anyone or should I say isn't taken by now?" Yunho asked.

Suddenly, Taeyeon popped up into her head. Surprised, she shook her head to get rid of the image. 'Why did she pop up in my head?'

"Tiffany-shi?" Yunho asked gently.

Tiffany snaps out of her thoughts. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." She apologized.

He smiled at her. "Don't apologize. It's okay."

For some strange reason she was suddenly feeling guilty.

"Tiffany-shi?" Yunho said.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to be your friend if that's okay? I mean, we don't know each other yet so we can start as friends and see we go from there, is that okay?" Yunho asked.

Tiffany smiled at him and extended her hand out to him. "Of course."

…

'What is she doing?' Taeyeon thought. 'Don't you dare touch her.'

…

Yunho smiles back at her gestures and extends his hand forward to shake her hand. A second later and they are laughing while still holding hands. They let go and continue to eat their food.

After dinner, they decide to go for a walk by the street markets. They walk past the stands and small stalls step on the streets one by one. Not far behind them is Taeyeon.

"Tiffany-shi, would you like some ice cream?" Yunho asks.

Tiffany's eyes beam. "I love ice cream."

He smiles at her. "What kind would you like Tiffany-shi?"

"Yunho-shi?" Tiffany says in a soft tone.

"Yes?" he waits.

"You can just call me Fany. You don't have to say Tiffany-shi. And strawberry would be nice."

He smiles brightly at her shyness. "Okay, Fany-ah."

At this, Tiffany flashes him an eye-smile that captures him instantly.

…

'You smile so sweetly at him now huh?' Taeyeon hides behind another stall not far from them as she pretends to look at some things.

…

Yunho gets them ice cream and they continue their walk and look at the things in the stalls. They come up to one with some cute couple items. They stop and look at them.

Taeyeon is in the stall right behind them this time.

"Oh, what a cute couple you are." The lady in the stand tells them.

They look at each other and smile.

Taeyeon hears this and hisses to herself. 'What? Couple?'

"We're - " Tiffany tries to explain but the lady cuts her off.

"You two are so perfect for each other. I have the perfect gift for you two." The lady extends her excitement and rushes over to grab the item.

A few minutes later, the lady returns with cute couple rings. "Here. For you two love birds."

They look at each other again and blush as they giggle.

"Omo. Look at you two blushing." The lady continues her teasing. "Couple rings."

Taeyeon tightens her jaw. 'I can't believe this.'

Yunho reaches out and takes the rings. "How much are they ajumma?"

Tiffany looks at him surprised.

"They're 10,000 won please." The lady says with excitement.

Yunho hands over 20,000 won to the lady. "Here. You keep the change."

The lady is so happy. "Oh, you're such a gentleman." She turns to Tiffany. "You're so lucky. He's a keeper." She says giving her a wink.

"Thank you." Tiffany says politely.

This makes Taeyeon even angrier as she steps out of the stall and stare the couple now moving away from her.


	16. 1 Month

After a night of events, Yunho brings Tiffany back to her place. They stand at her door and say their goodbyes.

"I had a great time. Thank you Yunho-shi." Tiffany says shyly.

"I did too." Yunho says with a smile.

An awkward moment crosses before Yunho takes Tiffany's hand and places the rings in them. "Here. You can keep them."

Tiffany looks at him. "Are you sure? I mean, you bought them. I don't want -"

He cuts in. "It's okay. Take it as a present."

She smiles at him thankfully. They stand there and smile at each other.

Taeyeon watches in disgust.

…

Yuri and Jessica arrive at Yuri's place. Yuri opens the door for Jessica but as she gets out she is confused.

"I thought we were going for coffee and cake?"

"We are, inside." Yuri says.

Jessica hesitates. Yuri walks over to her. "It's just coffee and cake, nothing else." They walk inside and Yuri goes over to prepare the coffee and get some cake. She then prepares them and brings them over to the living room handing them to Jessica.

They sit outside on the patio and admire the stars while they sip on coffee and eat some cake.

With no warning Yuri sets her coffee down on the table and gets up walking over to sit next to Jessica.

Jessica is startled by the sudden movement.

Before she could turn around and say anything, Yuri wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on Jessica's shoulder.

"Sica-ah, I think I love you." Yuri suddenly confesses.

Jessica is shocked but gathering her composure.

"Yuri-ah," Jessica paused before continuing. "I just don't want this to be like a game for you."

Yuri holds her tighter. "It's not. Sica-ah, I don't want to be just this second or minute or hour. I want it to be forever." Yuri said with honesty and sincerity.

"How can I trust you? You already said it once to me." Jessica pushes.

"I truly regret saying those words to you. Please let me show you just how much I can change and how much I love you." Yuri pleads.

Jessica leans forward and places her cup on the table then loosens the arms around her and turns to face Yuri.

"I trust you to stay true to your words." Jessica says.

Yuri doesn't say anything as she just smiles back at her.

Jessica stares at her and looks into her eyes. There was nothing but warmth and honesty. Jessica then cups Yuri's face and smiles at her.

"I don't know about love but I think I really like you…especially after today."

Yuri smiles at her and leans forward capturing Jessica's lips.

Yuri leans back into the patio chair recliner pulling Jessica along back into her. They lay back into the recliner comfortably and gaze at the stars.

Jessica cuddles into Yuri's side draping an arm over her own stomach and the other over Yuri's as Yuri wraps a secure arm over Jessica's shoulder and placing her other on Jessica's hand that lay over her stomach.

"I want to stay like this forever." Yuri says giving Jessica's crown a kiss.

"Me too." Jessica says with honesty.

It's not long before the two new love birds fall asleep on the patio in the recliner.

…

"Well then, have a good night and I'll call you." Yunho says.

"Yeah. You have a good night too." Tiffany says with a smile.

Yunho then leans in forward and places a kiss on her cheek.

To Taeyeon it looks like he kissed her lips. To this she balls her hands into fists.

Yunho pulls away giving her a smile and leaves.

Tiffany smiles after him and gives him a wave when he turns back around. He waves back before disappearing out the gates.

Tiffany stands there a second longer before she turns around and heads into her house.

Taeyeon watches as Tiffany has a silly smile on her face and heads in. Taeyeon sees that the gates are locked so she climbs the wall.

*DING DONG*

Tiffany had just taken off her heels and slipped on some light white sneaker like shoes and was just about to head upstairs when the bell rang.

*DING DONG*

Tiffany was confused. 'Who could it be? Or maybe I forgot something and Yunho came back to give it to me but that's weird, the gates should be locked. Oh maybe it's Jessica. Ah that's right, Jessica.' Tiffany was certain it was Jessica.

Tiffany walked over to the door happily with a huge smile on her face, she opens the door. "Hey gorgeous - " Her smile fades so fast it was as if she had seen a ghost.

She found herself face to face with Taeyeon who was smirking back at her. "What? You thought that it was going to be that pretty boy?"

Bringing her senses back together. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in here?"

"I climbed the wall. Of course." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany gulped. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Taeyeon says smirking as she eyes Tiffany from head to toe.

Tiffany from Taeyeon's eyes to herself before covering her chest. "I have nothing to give you. You have punished me enough so leave me alone."

Not waiting for Taeyeon to answer she closes the door but Taeyeon pushes it back open and enters the house.

Tiffany backs away further into the house.

Taeyeon walks towards her.

Tiffany's back comes to a stop as she hits the wall. Taeyeon has closed the distance between them.

"W-w-what are y-you going t-to do?" Tiffany says trembling.

Taeyeon just smirks at her and leans forward. Scared, Tiffany closes her eyes. Taeyeon smiles at the action.

Before she knew it, Tiffany found herself being lifted up, bridal style, and being carried out of the house.

"YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tiffany yelled so loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"If you keep yelling, I'll kiss you." Taeyeon warned.

Tiffany immediately closed her mouth. Taeyeon smiled at the cuteness and carried her to the gate.

"Open the gate." Taeyeon said more of a command than question.

Tiffany just stared at her. Taeyeon looked at her intensely. "I could just take you back into the house and kiss you everywhere if you insist."

Tiffany then unlocks the gate. Taeyeon uses her foot to close the gate and carry Tiffany over to her car and placing her into her car and put the seatbelt on for her before she gets into the driver side and drive away.

"Where are we going?" Tiffany asked in a small voice.

Taeyeon looks at her with a smile. "It's a surprise." She turns back to the road and continued to drive. This time far out of the city and pass her private beach house.

Taeyeon drove for a few hours down the road. During the drive, Taeyeon caught a glimpse of Tiffany and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

'Ah, that girl. Can't believe she fell asleep. Must have had a long day.' Taeyeon thinks to herself.

…

After a few more hours, they had finally reached their destination.

Looking over Taeyeon sees that Tiffany is still asleep.

'Should I wake her?' Taeyeon shakes her head before getting out of the car and going over to the passenger side.

Taeyeon opens the door and gathers Tiffany, who is still in her dress from her date earlier, into her arms and carries out of the car. Taeyeon kicks the car door shut but not loud enough to wake the girl in her arms.

Taeyeon then carries her over to the front door, unlocking and opening the door. The lights automatically come on as they enter. Taeyeon takes the sleeping form into the bedroom and lays her down gently.

Taeyeon heads over to her drawer and opens it grabbing a pair of sweats and oversize button-up shirt. She heads back to Tiffany and slowly pulls the sweatpants over Tiffany's legs and under the dress. She then slips the shirt onto her covering her Tiffany's top.

After getting the shirt and sweats on Tiffany, Taeyeon slowly reached underneath the shirt and slid down the dress off of Tiffany.

After getting the dress off, Taeyeon tucked her underneath the sheets.

'She's such a heavy sleeper.' Taeyeon chuckled at the thought.

Taeyeon continued to stare at Tiffany's soft features. A minute later, she kneeled down next to the bed and moved a few strands of hair covering her face away and smiled at the sleeping girl.

Slowly, Taeyeon placed her hand on Tiffany's head and gave it a soft pat. Then she leaned forward and gave Tiffany a soft kiss to the forehead before she got up and walked out of the room gently closing the door.

Taeyeon walks over to the other bedroom and cleans up before she too heads to sleep. Her last thoughts before sleep took over '1 month. Taeyeon. You have 1 month.'


	17. Mountains

The morning couldn't come any faster.

Yuri and Jessica were soundly asleep in the same position from the night before. Again, Yuri was the first person to wake up.

Hugging the form next to her tighter, Jessica began to stir awake.

Jessica got up, rubbed her eye, and lifted her head up to look at Yuri, only to find Yuri smiling back at her.

"Morning." Jessica said shyly and buried her face back into the crook of Yuri's neck.

Yuri rubs her arm up and down and chuckles at her. "Morning to you too."

"We should get up and get ready so we can go grab some breakfast. How do you like the sound of that?" Yuri suggests.

Jessica pulled back and looked at Yuri with a smile. "That sounds perfect."

Yuri smiles back at her and leans in quickly to give her a peck.

Jessica unprepared for the action quickly finds herself blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush. It makes me want to kiss you more." Yuri says.

"Okay." Jessica simply says.

"Okay? Okay what?" Yuri says missing the point.

"Pabo. Kiss." Jessica says blushing.

Yuri smiles and in a quick motion flips Jessica over switching their positions so she's on top now and looking down at Jessica.

Yuri stares at Jessica. "You're so beautiful."

Jessica looks away from her shyly but looks back at Yuri with a small smile.

Yuri then leans in and captures Jessica's lips and kisses her with passion. After a few seconds, Yuri pulls back and finds Jessica staring back at her.

"We should get going." Yuri said as she removed herself off of Jessica.

But Yuri doesn't get far because as soon as she started moving, Jessica wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her back in for a kiss.

Yuri was shocked at the sudden initiation but didn't mind. They spent the next minutes making out before finally getting up and ready for breakfast.

On their way to breakfast, Jessica wanted to stop by the house and check on Tiffany so they stopped at the house.

Jessica opened the front door and quickly made her way upstairs to Tiffany's room

When she opened the room she found that there was no one. The bed looked as if no one had slept in it all night.

Thoughts started running through her mind. 'Did her date do something bad to her? Was she kidnapped? Oh my god, what if someone came and took her and did something bad to her? Oh my god, I'm such a horrible friend.'

She is snapped back when she hears Yuri's voice. "Sica-ah, is everything okay up there?"

Jessica runs back downstairs to Yuri in a panic mode. "Oh my god, Tiffany's not here. I shouldn't have left her all alone last night. What if something bad happened to her? What if someone kidnapped her? What if she is lying somewhere out there calling for me? What if - "

Yuri cuts her off. "Sica calm down. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

Jessica looks frightened and anxious. "I don't know what to do Yuri. We've got to find her."

"Okay, we will but please calm down first." Yuri asks gently.

Jessica starts pacing. Yuri watches her pace and after a while she starts getting headaches.

"Babe, please stop pacing, it's giving me a headache."

Jessica stops pacing and walks over to hug Yuri, wrapping her arms around the tall girl's waist. "Sorry, I'm just worried about her. Her mother died when she was young and her father is always busy. She has no one but me. She's may seem strong on the outside but she's fragile on the inside. I just want to protect her. I don't want her to hurt anymore." Jessica explains to Yuri.

Yuri rubs Jessica's back to soothe her.

After a minute or two, she pulls back form Jessica. "I know that you don't like Taeyeon at all whatsoever but I think it's best if we call her because she has sources that could help us."

"I don't trust her but I trust you." Jessica says with honesty.

Yuri pulls them apart and pulls out her phone to dial Taeyeon.

…

RING. RING. RING.

Taeyeon reached for her phone as it ringed endlessly.

"Hello?" Taeyeon answered with a groggy voice.

"Tae-ah, we need your help."

Taeyeon sits up and rubs her eyes. "What is it?"

"Jessica is worried about Tiffany. When we came in this morning, we couldn't find her and she's not answering her phone. Would you mind helping us find her?" Yuri asked.

"She's fine."

"How do you - " Yuri doesn't finish the sentence.

"Cause she's with me."

"Why is she with you?" Yuri asked with a Jessica staring at her eyes wide.

"Where did she take her?" Jessica asked angrily.

"Tae, wh - " Yuri again gets cut off.

"Yul, you're right. I liked her - " Taeyeon confess. "I really liked her."

Yuri is dumbstruck at the sudden confession as she stares at Jessica dazed and confused.

Taeyeon continues. "Yul, I have 1 month until my arranged marriage. I know I know. I just learned about it last night from my parents. I don't want to never know where she and I could go so please let Jessica know she's with me and I'll take care of her. I promise."

Yuri was now really speechless. This was the first time she had ever heard her best friend be so sincere and caring, it scared her.

Jessica wanted to know more as she reached for the phone but Yuri finally snaps out of her daze and answers Taeyeon.

"Tae, I trust you, you know that. I know you're not one for a liar so I trust your word but what if you end up hurting her? Jessica just told me that she is a fragile girl even though she doesn't show it, she can easily get hurt. What are you going to do after your 1 month expires? Huh? Have you thought about that? Have you thought about her? For once, don't think about yourself." Yuri pushes on.

Taeyeon hadn't really thought about what would happen after 1 month all she knew was that she didn't want to waste anymore time.

Somehow, along the way she had fallen for this girl that hates her. Tiffany hates her so much as to telling her she would forever hate her but knowing that she had hurt the girl far worse than she did to Taeyeon, Taeyeon wanted to take this time to make it up to her.

"Honestly, I don't know because for all I know, I can't stop with her. I - "Taeyeon pauses.

"Tae?" Yuri asks. "Tae? What's wrong?"

It was then that Taeyeon realized, "I love her. Yul, I'm in love with Tiffany."

Yuri again finds herself lost for words.

"Tae-Taeyeon-ah…"

"I don't know. Yul, I honestly don't know what I'll do after a month but I will figure it out then. So, just…please for now, please, help me this once and allow me this time with her. I think I'll regret it if I don't do it."

Yuri lets out a heavy sigh. "Alright. I'll help you but if you hurt her just be ready for hell."

"Thank you, Yul." Taeyeon says before hanging up.

…

Yuri hangs up and turns to an angry Jessica.

"Where did she take Tiffany?" Jessica asked angrily. "What did she do to her?"

Yuri took both of Jessica's hands in hers and looked at her seriously. Jessica's anger was soon replaced with worry. "What? What is it?"

Yuri then tells Jessica everything that Taeyeon had told her. Jessica's features soften but she gave Yuri a warning. "If she hurts Tiffany again in any way shape or form, please note that I will kill her…and you."

Yuri only smiles at her and gives her a hug. "Okay." She pulls back to look at her. "Thank you and I love you."

Jessica smiles back at her. "And I think I love you back stranger."

They smile at each other and head out for breakfast hand in hand.

…

Being awakened by Yuri, Taeyeon decides to just get up and get ready.

After taking a shower and getting ready, Taeyeon steps out of her room. She walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water to drink.

Suddenly, she stops and looks over at the closed door.

'Did she get up and leave? Is she still sleeping? What if she's gone?' The thoughts run through her mind like crazy.

Taeyeon shakes her head from the thoughts and puts the bottle back in the fridge before walking over to the room.

Silently, Taeyeon opens it and finds that Tiffany is still sleeping. She smiles and closes the door.

Smiling like an idiot, Taeyeon turns around and heads off to the kitchen to makes breakfast.

…

Tiffany slowly comes to a wake. She rubs her eyes and sits up. She then finally notices that the room is not hers.

She looks around in a panic and looks down realizing that she is no longer wearing her dress but some sweats and button-up shirt. She looks around and over by the mirror her dress was nicely hanged.

Tiffany taps her head a few times trying to remember last night. 'Okay, I had a date with Yunho-shi. We walked around street markets eating ice cream. He bought a pair of couple rings. He dropped me off. Door rang…TAEYEON!' That snaps Tiffany wide awake.

Tiffany's thoughts and worries are interrupted as she hears some noise outside the room. She gets up and walks over, opening the door and stepping out quietly.

THERE. She sees Taeyeon in the kitchen cooking. 'What is she doing?' Then she takes notice of the rest of the house. It's smaller than her house as there was only one level.

'Where did she bring me? Is she going to kill me? What'll she do to me? I should leave while I still can.' Tiffany thinks as she scrunches up her face.

"Don't even think about it and no, I'm not going to kill you." Taeyeon says startling the girl.

In a panic, Tiffany races towards the door as an automatic response, not caring about wearing shoes.

Taeyeon rushes out after her but comes to a stop when she realized that Tiffany has also stopped in her tracks.

Tiffany turns around to face Taeyeon, "Where are we?" in a scared and worried tone.

"Can't you see." Taeyeon says pointing the obvious.

Tiffany turns back around and looks out far and beyond, they were nowhere but somewhere in the mountains.


	18. A Chance

Tiffany whips her head back around to meet Taeyeon's gaze. She walks up to Taeyeon but stops a few steps away.

"Where are we?" She repeats.

"We're on a short vacation." Taeyeon says bluntly.

"Give me the keys." Tiffany says extending her hand out.

"What keys?"

"The keys to the car. Give them to me." Tiffany demanded.

"And why should I do that?" Taeyeon retorts.

"I'd rather be anywhere but here with you. I hate you with all my being. Now, let give me the keys." Tiffany said angrily.

Taeyeon scoffs at her, "You just want to back and be with your boyfriend don't you? You miss him that much, huh?"

"I don't care what you have to say. At least he treats me better than you ever could in a lifetime." Tiffany retorts.

"You're never going to see him again, you hear me?" Taeyeon says through gritted teeth.

Tiffany lets out a mocking scoff at her, "Who do you think you are to tell me I can't meet my boyfriend? What gives?"

"You want the keys?" Taeyeon says angrily. "Fine."

Taeyeon takes out the keys from her pockets and throws them into the pond nearby. The keys disappear into the bottom of the pound.

Tiffany looks at her with anger in disbelief. "You're such a bitch."

"You have legs don't you? You can go in and find the keys or walk back. It's your choice." Taeyeon challenges.

Tiffany turns to look around for a minute than walks pass Taeyeon into the house leaving Taeyeon to smirk to herself but soon finds her look at Tiffany walking away and her smirk disappears.

Tiffany had walked back into the house and grabbed her shoes slipping them on and walked back out pass Taeyeon.

"Where are you going?" Taeyeon yelled after Tiffany.

Tiffany ignores her and continues on down the road.

Taeyeon angrily heads back inside and slams the door shut. "ARGH! Tiffany you're going to be the death of me."

Hands on her hips, Taeyeon goes over to the kitchen and throws everything she made into the sink.

"Fine. You want to be that way? Let's see how far you go." Taeyeon says before she heads to her room.

…

Tiffany walks along the road and into a grass field.

"Argh, that midget. I hate her so much." She talks to herself.

After an hours of walking, Tiffany found herself enjoying the view more now and getting back wasn't as important as it was anymore. Tiffany continued to walk around the area.

Now, she was unsure where she was and started to get worried. She continued to walk around but the sight stirred her mind and put her to ease.

She came upon a small river and saw an old granny carrying what looks like some heavy bags with her while she was trying to make her way across the stream.

Tiffany quickly walked over to the old granny grabbing the heavy bags.

"Let me help you." Tiffany said in a soft tone smiling at the old granny.

The old granny looked up at her and smiled back. "Aigoo, thank you. You're such a sweet girl."

Tiffany helped the old lady cross the stream and helped carry her things.

…

In the meantime it had gotten darker outside and Taeyeon was pacing around outside looking down the way Tiffany had gone.

"Aish, that girl drives me crazy." Taeyeon hisses in frustration. "Where is she?"

Taeyeon kicks at the rocks beneath. She stops pacing and huffs in frustration. "Argh, where are you? Where did you go you stubborn girl?"

Taeyeon scratches her head before she heads back inside the house to only reappearing with keys at hand and getting into her car and driving off after Tiffany. Luckily she has spare keys to her car.

…

Tiffany and the old granny reach the granny's house.

Tiffany stops short in front of the house. The granny motions for her to come on in. Tiffany smiles and heads in after the granny.

Once they get inside, Tiffany realizes that the old granny lives by herself. "Oh, granny, you live by yourself?"

"Yes, dear." The granny answers.

"Don't you get lonely?" Tiffany said unconsciously.

The granny smiles at her and tells her to sit handing her a cup of water. "Here, you must be thirsty."

Tiffany takes the cup and downs it not realizing how hungry or thirsty she was. "Thank you."

Tiffany's stomach then lets out a growl. She quickly covers it and smiles in embarrassment.

The granny giggles at her reaction. "You must be hungry why don't I go and cook us some dinner?"

As the granny gets up, Tiffany gently puts her hand on the granny's arm. "Granny, why don't you let me?"

With that, Tiffany heads out to the kitchen and grabs some vegetables and meat and starts cooking.

…

Taeyeon drives around aimlessly.

"Where are you?" Taeyeon says turning a corner. "Aish…"

She continues to drive around but after an hour Taeyeon stops her car and hits her steering wheel.

"Argh, why are you so stubborn?" Taeyeon asks herself. "And why am I such a bitch?"

To no avail, Taeyeon continues to drive around one last time. "Please be okay. I could never forgive myself if anything happens to you."

…

Tiffany and the granny have finished eating and Tiffany has just finished putting the dishes away and making her way back to the living room.

The old granny had brought out some blankets and a pillow for Tiffany. She had placed some blankets out onto the floor for her.

"Do you have anyone that comes to help you?" Tiffany asked as she sits down.

"Yeah, from time to time when she has time, she comes and helps me." The granny answers.

"Who?" Tiffany asks curiously.

"The heiress, Kim Taeyeon." The granny says with a smile.

"Huh?"

The granny giggles at the action from Tiffany.

"I know that she can be arrogant and full of herself but truly inside she's kind and caring."

"That's hard to believe." Tiffany mumbles to herself.

The granny now laughs at her leaving Tiffany staring at her confused.

"I know it's hard to believe but she's not as bad as she seems." The granny explained.

"How so? Does she come here a lot?" Tiffany asks.

"Taeyeon comes here a lot."

Tiffany thinks to herself. 'She does?'

"It's nice and quiet here. Right?" granny asks.

"Yeah, it's very peaceful and quite beautiful to look at."

"Yeah. Well, Taeyeon comes here when she's lonely and when she wants to get away from the city. She says it gives her a calm peace of mind plus it's pretty." Granny smiles the statement.

Tiffany listens intently to the granny as she continues to talk about Taeyeon.

…

Taeyeon lets out a heavy sigh and turns the car around heading back to her place.

"It's no use, she hates me and I can't even find her. I'm sure she's back in the city with her boyfriend." Taeyeon tells herself.

Feeling defeated Taeyeon heads on inside the house and goes to her room and just plops down onto her bed.

Before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

…

"Taeyeon was often alone as a kid, even now. She plays around and shows her bad side but I find her always here and she's so kind as to helping me with everything in terms of what I need. Every time she visits, she makes sure I'm well and off before she leaves. Her smile is so pretty but it's sad she doesn't smile much. She cooks very well too." Granny explained.

Tiffany was left in awe at the revelations. She couldn't believe that Taeyeon was this kind of person.

"Are you sure you haven't mistaken her for another Taeyeon?" Tiffany asks in confirmation.

The granny giggled again at Tiffany's disbelief.

"Taeyeon doesn't do things without thinking. She told me that she would bring the one she loves to this place and share it with her. She wanted this place to be theirs. I don't know if she's found the right person yet but I hope she finds someone as lovely as you." The granny finished.

Tiffany blushed at the statement which made the granny smile at her.

The granny then places a hand over Tiffany's hand, which startled the girl, causing her to look at the granny.

"Give her a chance. If she didn't love you she wouldn't have brought you here."

Tiffany was taken aback by the statement.

She tries to cover her surprise and make an excuse. "Ah, it's not like that. I was just wondering."

The granny gives her hand a small squeeze and smiles at her. "If I didn't know better I would say that you like too, perhaps why you came here with her."

"W-what? N-n-no, it's – s-she – I – we – " Tiffany stutters out but can't finish the sentence.

The granny gives her hand a knowing pat. "Be patient with her and you'll see."

All of a sudden, Tiffany clutched at her head. "Ah."

"Are you okay, dear?" Granny asked worried.

Tiffany waved at her. "I'm fine. I get frequent headaches when I think too much."

"Well, then let's get us some rest." that was the last thing the granny said before she headed off to bed.

Tiffany lays down on the blankets granny had set up for her. "Do I like her?" Tiffany shakes her head. "No, it can't be. We always argue and she's always a jerk." She says out loud to no one.

But then the granny's words replay themselves in her head. 'Give her a chance. Be patient and you'll see.'

Letting out a sigh, Tiffany closes her eyes. "Araso, granny-ah, I'll give her a chance." That was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

The granny smiled at Tiffany's words as she made her way to her room.


	19. Shall We?

Taeyeon woke up and quickly got up and rushed over to the other room in the house only to find it empty leaving Taeyeon back to disappointment.

Taeyeon lets out a defeated sigh and closes the door and heads back over to her room and jumps into the shower.

After showering, she heads out, jumping into her car and drives down the street.

While driving, Taeyeon thinks to herself out loud, "Oh, I should visit old granny and see if she needs anything."

Taeyeon then turns and heads towards the granny's house.

…

Tiffany is up and has cooked breakfast for the granny and her to eat. Tiffany cleans up after they are done. She walks over to the granny.

"Granny, is there anything you would like help with?"

"Ah, not really, I was just going to go visit a friend of mine if you want to come." Granny says.

Tiffany smiles at her nodding. "Sure. I would love to."

They then get ready and leave the house. They walked for quite a while and Tiffany again helped her cross the river.

They get to the other side and finally reach the house. Upon arrival, the granny heads over and joins her friend while a bunch of kids rush over to Tiffany.

"Noona, will you play with us?" one kid asks.

"Ne, will pretty Noona play with us?" another beams.

"Unnie, jebal?" the little girl asks with cuteness.

Tiffany smiles at them and nods. "Sure." She looks over at the two ladies. "I'll be back."

The old granny nods at her before turning back to her friend who has asked a question. "Who is she? She's so lovely."

"Taeyeon's girlfriend." The granny answered with a huge smile.

…

Taeyeon arrived at the house but no one is there.

"Hmm, maybe she went over to granny's house."

With that thought in mind, Taeyeon gets back into her car and drive off.

…

As the grannies are talking, Taeyeon pulls her car up to the house and parks it, getting out. She walks over to the grannies and greet them.

"Granny, I came to see you but you weren't home so I came here because I know that you like to gossip." Taeyeon said with a smile.

"Ah, Taeyeon-ah, you know us old ladies, we need something to talk about."

"Of course. So, is there anything I can do for you or get for you before I head back to the city?' Taeyeon asked.

"Yes, there is." Granny answered.

"Yes?" Taeyeon waited.

"You can try to be nicer to the pretty girl. She's very lovely but why are you treating her so bad, making her walk all the way from your house to mine."

Taeyeon was confused. "What are you talking about, granny?"

"Tiffany-shi spent the night at my house because you were being mean. Is that how you treat someone you love?" granny questioned.

Taeyeon's eyes widen, they were so big you could see behind her eyes. "Tiffany was with you?"

'She didn't leave.' At the thought Taeyeon beamed and looked back at the grannies. "Where is she now?"

"She left - " Granny said bluntly.

'She did?' another thought crossed Taeyeon's mind and her smile faded.

The granny noticing the action continued, "- with the kids. They went out back playing."

Taeyeon's smile returned and she rushed out after Tiffany.

Once Taeyeon got out back, she ran all over the grass field looking for Tiffany. After a few yads, she finally spots her.

Tiffany is playing and laughing with the kids. She watched as the kids tackled Tiffany to the ground and hugged her like crazy. Taeyeon smiled at the site. Suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Taeyeon Noona!" the older boy yelled and ran over to her.

'Taeyeon?' Tiffany stopped giggling and sat up. Sure enough, it was Taeyeon and she was heading towards Tiffany.

Taeyeon now stood near Tiffany looking down at her. "Are you having fun?"

Tiffany wanted to get up and leave but she kept thinking about granny's words. 'Give her a chance.' Tiffany than stood up to face Taeyeon, "Yes, we are."

"Can I join?" the question caught Tiffany off guard and before she could answer the kids all yelled, "YEAH!"

They played, chased, each other around, twirled, and laughed hard for the rest of the day. It was almost dark, the sun was beginning to set.

Tiffany was sitting under the tree with the little girl asleep in her lap. Tiffany looked out and saw Taeyeon playing with the two boys, tackling them and tickling them to no end. Taeyeon was smiling and laughing more so she was having fun. Tiffany smiled at the site unconsciously.

'When you aren't being a jerk, you're rather quite cute. Maybe granny was right about you. Why can't you show more of this side of you? If you did, I would have fallen in love with you already.' Tiffany thought to herself.

As Tiffany continued to watch Taeyeon with the boys she found herself not being able to stop smiling.

It had gotten dark now. Taeyeon took a hold on the tired boys hands and led them over to where Tiffany and the sleeping girl was. Taeyeon picked up the sleeping girl and carried her. Tiffany held the boys hands and they walked back to the house.

When they arrived, the grannies smiled and commented, "If I didn't know, I would say, those were your kids." Making Tiffany blush.

Taeyeon set the girl in her room and helped the boys get ready and tucked them in. They then took the granny back to her place dropped her off before heading back to the house.

They rode in silence. Taeyeon looked over to Tiffany who just continues to stare out the window.

They didn't say anything to each other even when they got to the house. Tiffany got out and went straight to the door and waited for Taeyeon.

Taeyeon unlocked and opened the door. Tiffany headed straight to the room she was in before and closed the door. Taeyeon sighed and walked in after her. As soon as Taeyeon opened the door, Tiffany tensed. But to her surprise, Taeyeon walked over and grabbed some clothes and a towel handing them to Tiffany. Without a word she walked out of the room and to hers leaving Tiffany dumbfounded by the action.

Not thinking too much about it, Tiffany went and took a shower. After she got cleaned up, she sat on the bed and dried her hair.

'Why is she so quiet? What's wrong with her? She's usually yelling at me by now.' Tiffany thought but her thoughts are interrupted by the knock on the door.

TOK* TOK*

Tiffany walked up and opened it. Taeyeon looked at her expressionless.

"Come eat." That's all she said and left.

Tiffany threw the towel onto the bed and walked out of the room.

Entering the kitchen she was surprised to see that Taeyeon had prepared so much food.

"When you're done you can just leave them. I'll clean them up later." And Taeyeon walked away towards her room.

"Aren't you eating?" Tiffany asked stopping Taeyeon in her tracks.

Not even looking back at her, "No, it's for you. I'm tired."

Taeyeon enters into her room and plops on herself onto her bed.

Tiffany is confused at the action but sits down and starts eating. 'Wow. This is so good. She is good at cooking.'

After Tiffany finished she cleaned up the dishes and put them away before heading back to her room.

That was how the night ended.

…

Yuri and Jessica have been having a break through with things the past few days. They can barely leave each other's side.

They were on a date later tonight so instead of hanging out in the morning like they did, Yuri decided to text Jessica and tell her that she was busy all day and won't be able to see her until later.

What Yuri was actually doing was preparing a surprise date dinner for her.

The night couldn't fast enough for Yuri. As soon as it did, Yuri couldn't wait to go to the club and pick Jessica up.

'I hope she likes it.' Yuri thinks to herself smiling like an idiot.

Yuri jumps out of her car and walk over to Jessica who is waiting for her. She engulfs her into a hug spinning her around a few times before setting her down.

Jessica looks at a smiling Yuri, "What are you so happy about?"

"You'll find out soon. C'mon." Yuri says as she scoops Jessica into her arms and heads over to the car placing her into the car.

They arrive at the beach. Yuri exits the car and rushes over to open the door for Jessica. As Jessica gets out, Yuri covers her eyes.

"Yah, Kwon Yuri, what are you doing?" Jessica asks.

"It's a surprise. C'mon." Yuri says leading Jessica up to the house. She opens the door and guides them inside. Then Yuri uncovers Jessica's eyes.

The entire room was filled with candles leading up to a candlelight dinner.

Jessica turned to look at Yuri surprised.

"Sorry, I lied to you this morning. I was preparing all of this today and wanted to surprise you. I hope you like it." Yuri explains.

"Like it? I love it." Jessica says as she tip-toes to give Yuri a peck on the lips.

"Shall we?" Yuri says extending her arm out to Jessica to, which she links her arms through and they make their way over to the table.


	20. Never Leave You

Yuri and Jessica finished their dinner and now they are staring at the stars out on the patio.

Jessica suddenly rolled over to her side, half of her landing on top of Yuri.

"Yuri-ah?" Jessica suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Yuri hums looking at her.

"Do you think that Tiffany is okay? I'm worried about her. I haven't heard from her and it's been a week already." Jessica expresses her worries.

Yuri hugs her tight and kisses the side of her head. "I'm sure Tiffany and Taeyeon are doing fine. Don't worry, okay?"

"Hmm." Jessica answers with a hum of her own.

After a few minutes of just laying there, Yuri breaks the silence.

"Sica?" she looks at Jessica.

"Uh." She answers without looking at Yuri.

"Look at me." Jessica looks at her. "Are you still worried?"

"Mmm." She hums. "I'm just thinking too much I guess."

Yuri, without warning, flips them over so she's on top. "You're always thinking of Tiffany, I wonder if you ever think of me at least once."

Jessica looks at her. "Nope - "

Yuri frowns and leans back but Jessica wraps her arms around Yuri's neck keep her in place. "I think about you all the time."

Yuri smiles at her before leaning in and kissing Jessica. Their kiss soon leads to an endless make-out session.

Yuri gives Jessica one last kiss before she pulls back and stands up. Jessica looks at her confused.

Yuri then scoops Jessica up into her arms and carries her inside into the bedroom. She gently lays her on the bed and climb on top.

They continue their kissing. After a few more minutes of kissing, Yuri pulls back and stares at Jessica. "You're so beautiful. I love you, you know that right?"

"And I love you, you gorgeous woman." Jessica returns.

Yuri then sits back up as does Jessica. Yuri doesn't take her eyes off of Jessica.

Yuri reaches towards Jessica and slowly unbuttons her shirt all the way taking it off and tossing it to the side.

Jessica blushes. Yuri sees this and leans in giving her a kiss. She pulls back and smiles at the shy girl. Yuri continues to undress Jessica and herself until they are both left with nothing.

Slowly, Yuri guides Jessica back on the bed and positions herself in between Jessica. Yuri pulls the sheets up and over to cover their lower halves.

Yuri looks at Jessica one last time before she leans in and kisses her. She then moves away from Jessica's lips and down to her neck eliciting some moans from Jessica.

"Mmmm, Yuri-ah."

Yuri continues to travel further down to the exposed chest area before making her way to one of the exposed breast. She runs her tongue over the harden nipple and gives it a flick before sucking on it.

"Oh my god" Jessica moans.

Yuri then moves to the other one and does the same before she moves back up and sucks at Jessica's pulse point earning another moan. "Ahhh."

Yuri then moves back up to look at Jessica as she starts moving herself against Jessica. Then she leans back in and kisses Jessica.

Jessica wraps her arms around Yuri's neck and pulls her closer deepening the kiss.

Tongues battling against each other. During the tongue battle, one of Yuri's hand makes its way down the length of Jessica's body to her core.

"Mm, babe you're so wet." Yuri says pulling away from Jessica for air.

"I need you Yuri." Jessica says panting.

"Okay, but it'll hurt a bit okay? Let me know if I'm hurting you okay?"

Jessica just nods. Yuri kisses her.

Slowly, Yuri eases a finger into Jessica earning a soft grunt. Jessica's arms tighten around Yuri.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asks.

"Mmmm." With that, Yuri eases another finger into her.

The grunt is louder this time. Yuri stops and looks at Jessica.

"Sica," Jessica cuts her off with a kiss.

Yuri waits for her to adjust and as soon as she does, she slowly moves her hand thrusting in and out earning moans from the latter. "Ahhh. Hnnng. Tsssss."

Soon pain became pleasure and the pace quickened. Moving in rhythm, just as Jessica was about to cum, Yuri stops and slowly pulls out of her replacing herself on top of Jessica and starts moving again.

Yuri leans down and kisses Jessica while massaging one of Jessica's breasts. Jessica places her hands on Yuri's hips keeping the rhythm going.

"Hnnnngggg, Yuri-ah, I'm gonna - "

"Me too." The pace speeds up. "Fuck." Yuri hisses.

"Ahhhhh." They both ride out their orgasm. Yuri doesn't stop at once as she slows the pace down to ride out the orgasm.

Both are panting hard. Yuri leans in and gives Jessica one last kiss before she moves off of her and rests next to her pulling Jessica along with her into her. They cuddle in bed and soon fall asleep.

…

A week has passed by so fast and Taeyeon and Tiffany found themselves almost in the same routine.

Taeyeon would wake up and make breakfast for them, then would leave and go for a walk, head over to visit granny, then come back make dinner and then go to sleep.

During these walks, they tried to make small talk but most times they would ended up with 'I hate you' from Tiffany and 'You want to see your boyfriend, huh?' from Taeyeon.

But these past few days, Taeyeon has been treating Tiffany better even after they argue.

'She's been less mean to me and more sweet. She cooks breakfast and dinner every day and even waits for me before she goes to sleep. Ah, I don't know, it's nice but she's still a jerk sometimes.' Tiffany reasons with herself. "But the little things she does is so cute. When she gets angry and pouts she looks like a little kid and I forget why I was mad with her in the first place.

Today, Tiffany was visiting granny by herself.

Taeyeon sits in the field thinking, 'She'll never forgive me or love me. I guess that means there is no reason to keep her here with me.'

Taeyeon then got up and headed back home but when she did, Tiffany wasn't there.

"Ah, she must have visited granny."

It was getting pretty lat so she figured; she should make dinner and tell her that she was taking her back.

Taeyeon went out and bought the ingredients. As soon as she got back she started making dinner.

…

It was getting dark faster than usually Tiffany thought as she was making her way back to the house.

All of a sudden, there was thundering and lighting and before she knew it, it had started pouring rain.

The rain was getting heavier by the second and wasn't going to stop any time soon. Tiffany stood under a tree for shelter until the storm died down but in the mean time she was still getting hit by the rain and the wind wasn't helping either since they were in the mountains, it was colder.

Tiffany clutched to herself as she her clothes were getting drenched pretty quickly. She hugged herself. 'Tae-ah, please come get me. I'm scared.'

It was raining hard and the wind was blowing nonstop. Tiffany was only in jeans and a t-shirt. She suddenly clutched to her head as pain roared through her head.

Now, she was cold and in a lot of pain.

…

Dinner was made long time ago but still no signs of Tiffany anywhere.

Taeyeon looked outside and watched as the rain poured like crazy.

"Oh, it's really raining hard. Maybe she stayed at granny's?" Taeyeon thought out loud. "Oh well then."

Just as Taeyeon had finished covering the dishes and ready to go to her room, her phone starts ringing.

Taeyeon walks over and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Did Tiffany make it back before the rain?"

"Eh? Tiffany's not there with you?" Taeyeon said worriedly.

"Ne, she left here a while ago, I thought she'd be there by now?"

"No, she's not here." Taeyeon said now scared.

"Oh no, she must have gotten caught up in the rain. Tae-ah go find her, she must be scared. She told me she was afraid of the dark."

"Don't worry granny, I'll find her and make sure she's safe." Taeyeon hung up and quickly grabbed her keys and head out the door.

Taeyeon jumped into her car and drove around looking for Tiffany. Taeyeon was starting to get even more worried. "Aish, where are you Tiffany?"

Driving around for a while, Taeyeon was starting to get frustrated.

Taeyeon stopped the car on the side of the road. "Where could she be?"

Then suddenly it hit her, "The fields. She likes the fields."

Taeyeon then drove out to the field, parking the car and getting out to go look for her on foot covering herself with her jacket.

Taeyeon was soaked from head to toe by the heavy rain. She wiped the rain away from her eyes to see better.

"Please, god, please let me find her. I promise I'll love her with all that I am and give her all my love sincerely, just please let me find her." Taeyeon begged.

A few more feet and THERE she was. Tiffany was under a tree. Taeyeon runs over to the soaked girl. Tiffany was shaking endlessly.

Taeyeon took off her jacket and put it around the shaking girl.

The action caused Tiffany to look up. A flash of relief washed over her and she jumped up and hugged Taeyeon.

Taeyeon was taken aback by the action and didn't move.

"Taeyeon-ah, I was scared you wouldn't come find me. Please don't leave me." Tiffany cried but her tears were washed with the rain.

Upon hearing the cries, Taeyeon's felt her heart drop.

"It's okay. I'm here. No matter where you are, I'll always find you."

Taeyeon then pulled Tiffany away and looked at the girl. Her lips were purple and she was shaking nonstop.

Tiffany was scared that Taeyeon was going to leave her, she gripped onto Taeyeon's arms tightly, "Taeyeon-ah, don't leave me."

Before Taeyeon could respond, she felt the girl's hold loosen and before she knew it, Tiffany had collapsed and she caught the girl just in time.

Taeyeon scooped the girl up bridal style and carried her all the way back to the car.

Taeyeon drove them back to the house and carried the unconscious girl inside. She placed the girl in her room and removed the wet clothes and put on dry warm clothes.

After that she then, got rid of her wet clothes and put on dry ones.

She tucked Tiffany in and covered her with the thick blanket to get her warm. The girl was still shivering. Just as Taeyeon was about to leave and grab more blankets from the other room she heard Tiffany mumble. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Taeyeon-ah don't leave me."

Taeyeon couldn't move away from the girl so instead, she went over and got into the other side of the bed and pulled Tiffany to her and hugged her tight whispering to her until they both fell asleep. "Shhh, I'll never leave you. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you."

They both drifted off to sleep.


	21. Falling For You

Yuri wakes up and sees Jessica still asleep in her arms. The site makes her smile and she kisses Jessica on the head.

The action causes Jessica to stir awake. Jessica looks up at Yuri and smiles shyly before burying her head back into Yuri's side.

Yuri rolls them over and hovers over Jessica. Shyly Jessica tries to hide her face behind her hands. Yuri removes the hand and smiles at her.

Jessica blushes at the site of Yuri staring at her.

"You were this shy last night." Yuri teases.

Jessica hits Yuri in the chest at the teasing.

Yuri takes her hand and pins it to the side but loosens her grip and intertwines their hand. Yuri then leans in and kisses Jessica.

Yuri moves her hand back and caresses Jessica's face and moves her kisses down Jessica's jaw to her neck line landing small flowery kisses on her way down Jessica's body.

Jessica lets out a moan. "Ahhhh."

Yuri smiles at the elicit moan and continues her way down.

"Yuri-ah," Jessica said softly.

Yuri looks up at her.

"I'm still sore, please be gentle." Jessica says shyly.

"I'll be gentle." Yuri answers before making her way back down.

Yuri finally reaches her destination. She spread Jessica's legs apart and planted gently soft kisses around Jessica's core purposely avoiding the area.

Jessica's moans were getting louder by the second. "Mmm, Yuri-ah, give it to me. I want it now."

Yuri didn't wait any longer upon hearing those words. She placed a kiss on Jessica's clit then she slowly swirled her tongue around the clit.

This caused Jessica to spread her legs wider for Yuri.

After few times of flicking Jessica's clit, Yuri placed to fingers against Jessica's core and parted her lips revealing the entrance.

Yuri blew into it and it caused Jessica to thrust forward. "Yuri-ah, please."

Yuri then took her tongue and entered making Jessica's body shudder with chills. She then began moving her tongue inside Jessica.

Jessica starts bucking against Yuri wanting more. She places both her hands on the back of Yuri's head and holds handfuls of hair trying to Yuri to go deeper and faster.

Yuri starts thrusting her tongue in and out of Jessica a few times before she pulls out and moves to Jessica's clit and start sucking it.

This sudden action sends Jessica into ecstasy. Jessica releases Yuri and grabs handfuls of sheets scrunching them tightly.

Yuri sucks hard on Jessica's clit and this time it sends her over the top. Jessica hard, her body shudders from the impact.

Yuri doesn't stop as she continues to lick at the entrance. She then gives Jessica's clit one last kiss before traveling up the length of Jessica to kiss her.

Feeling Yuri kiss her clit, almost sent her on a high again as she was sensitive everywhere.

They kissed for endless minutes before pulling away for air, both panting from the intense kiss.

"You're amazing." Jessica complemented.

"And so are you. C'mon let's go take a shower." Yuri suggests.

"I don't think I can move after that." Jessica said suddenly not so shy.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." With that Yuri got up and carried Jessica bridal style into the bathroom.

…

Taeyeon woke up to the morning light shining through the blinds. She shields her eyes from the sun. She then stretches out but finds a warm body next hers.

Looking down, Tiffany was snuggled in close to her and resting her arm.

Tiffany must have slept like that all night to the point where Taeyeon's arm had fallen asleep so she didn't feel the weight.

Taeyeon put her hand up to Tiffany's head and found that it was hot but not just her head but her face was hot and pink all around.

"She's burning up." Taeyeon gently lifts Tiffany's head off her hand and slipped out from underneath placing the now sick girl back into her position.

Taeyeon shakes her arm to get the feeling back into it. Taeyeon quickly gets ready and leaves the house.

Taeyeon heads out to the store and gets some medicine and food to make some soup and porridge for Tiffany.

Upon return, Taeyeon wasted no time and started making porridge right away.

Now that porridge is done, Taeyeon pours it into a bowl and waits for it to cool down. In the meantime, Taeyeon goes into her room and grabs a bowl filling it up with cold water and grabbing a hand towel on her way out.

Taeyeon walks over to Tiffany and places the bowl on the night stand next to the bed. She dips the hand towel into the bowl and squeezes the water out, then folds it and wipes Tiffany down.

Taeyeon repeats the action. She wipes down Tiffany's arms and neck and face before placing it on Tiffany's head.

Taeyeon heads back out and walks back in with a tray with the porridge and medicine on it. She places it over by the drawer and goes over to the bed.

Taeyeon places her hand on top of Tiffany's head and gently rubs her head with her thumb as she kneels down next to the bed.

"Fany-ah" she gently calls out. "Fany-ah. Time to wake up. I made some porridge for you."

Tiffany slowly opens her eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light. Once she is fully awake she finds Taeyeon staring at her.

In a flash, Tiffany springs forward and hugs Taeyeon tightly around the neck, almost making Taeyeon fall backwards.

"Don't leave me." Tiffany says

Taeyeon tries to pry her arms away but Tiffany resists and holds on tighter.

"Fany-ah," Taeyeon says but stops once she hears the girl crying.

Taeyeon pries Tiffany's arms from around her and stands up to sit on the bed. Tiffany looks away shy and embarrassed.

Taeyeon reaches out towards Tiffany but Tiffany flinches. Taeyeon stops at the action but advances forward and brushes Tiffany's hair back and wipes the tears away.

Taeyeon then takes Tiffany's hands into hers and looks her in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave you. Okay?" Taeyeon says giving her hands a squeeze.

Tiffany doesn't say anything.

Taeyeon lets go and gets up to grab the tray. She brings the tray over and sets in Tiffany's lap.

"Here eat some of this. You're running a high fever so you should eat the medicine first."

Taeyeon takes the medicine and gives it to Tiffany also handing her the water.

Tiffany takes it and eats it with no protest. She just stares at Taeyeon. 'Is this really Taeyeon? Or am I dreaming?' Tiffany thinks.

Taeyeon sets the water back down and takes the spoon and gets some porridge and brings it up to Tiffany's mouth.

Tiffany stares from the spoon to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon just smiles at her. "Eat. You need some food. You haven't eaten all night."

"I can eat by myself." Tiffany says in a small voice and reaches for the spoon.

However, Taeyeon pulls her hand back as Tiffany reaches for the spoon, "You're sick. At least let me take care of you and when you get better I'll take you back."

Tiffany doesn't protest and lets Taeyeon feed her.

After she was done, Taeyeon left her to rest.

When Taeyeon left Tiffany didn't sleep right away, she kept thinking. 'I should be happy that I'll be going home but why do I feel sad? Why was it that when I was scared I called her name? She didn't leave me. She came to find me. What are you doing to me Kim Taeyeon?'

Tiffany finally closed her eyes. Taeyeon then walked in.

"Ah, already sleeping?" Taeyeon says out loud.

Taeyeon got close to Tiffany's face and caressed her face rubbing her thumb against the soft skin as she smiled.

"I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for hurting you and how much I have fallen for you but I don't know how to tell you. I've never loved anyone as much as you but I'm afraid that I'm only hurting you. I wish I could be better for you." Taeyeon says to the 'sleeping' form. "I hope you can find happiness as your heart desires."

Taeyeon then gets up and places a soft kiss on Tiffany's forehead and leaves.

Tiffany opens her eyes. 'She loves me?'

Just the thought made Tiffany unconsciously smile. Tiffany clutched the blanket tighter and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

…

Taeyeon sat on her couch thinking to herself, 'I guess this is the end for us. You clearly hate me and don't want to be with me. I don't know what else to do. I'm not good with words like others and I don't know how to express my feelings well but I guess it's too late for us, for me, for love, huh?'

Taeyeon lets out a sad sigh and falls asleep on the couch.

…

A few hours later, Tiffany wakes up feeling better.

She gets up and walks out of the room to go get some water. She walks into the kitchen and gets some water from the fridge. She takes a long drink from it and sets it down on the counter. As soon as she does, she sees Taeyeon's sleeping form.

Leaving the water on the counter tiffany walks over to the sleeping form and kneels beside the couch. She looks at Taeyeon's features. For the first time, she saw how milky white and soft they were.

Taeyeon stirred and Tiffany watched to see if she was going to wake up but she doesn't and continues to sleep. There's a strand of hair that falls on Taeyeon's face.

Unconsciously, Tiffany reaches out and moves the strand back tuck it behind Taeyeon's ear. She lets her hand come to rest on Taeyeon's cheek for a minute before realizing what she was doing and retracts her hand back and retreats to the room.

Once inside the room, Tiffany goes back and slips into bed and pulls the sheets up to cover her waist. 'What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I falling for her?' the thoughts cross her mind.

Taeyeon's words keep replaying themselves in Tiffany's head.

After a minute or two, Tiffany's eyes widen and that's when she realizes, 'I'm falling for you.'


	22. Stay-Stop!

The next two days, Tiffany spent resting and getting better while Taeyeon continued to cook and take care of Tiffany.

…

"Taeyeon-ah?" a soft voice spoke. "Taeyeon-ah?" there it was again.

Taeyeon thought she was dreaming as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Taeyeon-ah."

Realizing that it wasn't a dream and having Tiffany close up to her, she was startled and fell off the couch.

"Omo. Taeyeon-ah, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you fall." Tiffany said apologetically.

Taeyeon got up and rubbed her butt. "It's okay. You just startled me, that's all."

They stood in silence for a minute before Taeyeon spoke.

"So, you called me?"

"Ah, I made breakfast. You want to go get cleaned up first?"

Taeyeon was confused. 'Is this the real Tiffany?'

Tiffany stood confused to the silence. 'Is this the real Taeyeon?'

Tiffany decides to break the awkwardness. "Uh, Taeyeon-ah?'

Taeyeon snaps out of her daze and looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany flashes her a small smile.

"Ah, I'll go freshen up and be out in a bit."

Taeyeon walks into her room and gets cleaned up when she comes back out Tiffany is already sitting at the table waiting for her. she walks over and sits down.

"Woah, you made a lot of food." Taeyeon expressed.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you like." Tiffany answers softly.

"Oh no, I like them all, it's just wow, they look great." Taeyeon quickly cuts in.

Taeyeon takes a bite as Tiffany watches her closely.

"Wow, daebak!" Taeyeon expressed giving her thumbs up.

Tiffany giggled at the childish act before eating along with Taeyeon.

…

Now that they finished breakfast they fight over who is going to clean up.

"That's okay Taeyeon-shi, I can do it." Tiffany says.

"No, you cooked, the least I could do." Taeyeon reasons.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure? I can do them." Taeyeon asks.

Tiffany just smiles at her and nods.

…

After Tiffany finished the dishes she walked out to Taeyeon outside. She found Taeyeon sitting by the pond.

"Take me around." Tiffany said startling Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looked at her. "Huh?"

"I want to go for a walk and I don't know this place well so can you take me for a look around, if that is okay with you?" Tiffany asked nervously.

Taeyeon smiled at her. "Sure."

They went for a stroll out into the fields.

"So, do you come here a lot?"

"Hmm. I come here often. It gives me peace and quiet. It's really pretty here." Taeyeon confessed.

"Yeah it is." Tiffany agreed.

They stop at the nearby stream and stand in it until Taeyeon flicked some water at Tiffany.

Tiffany's mouth dropped open in shock. Taeyeon was taken aback.

"Oh, Fany-ah, I'm s - "

Taeyeon was cut short when Tiffany took a handful and threw it up into Taeyeon's face. Tiffany then stood back laughing.

Taeyeon was shocked but she was happy to hear Tiffany laughing heartedly.

Soon, they were having a water fight. Tiffany moved to get closer to Taeyeon but slipped on a rock and fell forward. Taeyeon saw this and caught her just in time but they both fell into the stream. Tiffany landing on top of Taeyeon.

Tiffany slowly eased herself up and found that Taeyeon's arms were wrapped around her keeping her steady.

"Tae-ah, are you okay? I'm sorry." Tiffany said.

Taeyeon kept her eyes closed. Tiffany started to worry. "Tae-ah, Tae-ah."

Taeyeon slowly opened her eyes and looked at Tiffany. They stood still and stared at each other with the reflection from the sun in the water gleaming.

Taeyeon leaned forward and Tiffany didn't move, instead she closed her eyes waiting but just Taeyeon was about to close the gap, someone shouted at them.

"Are you two okay?"

That snapped them out of their daze and Tiffany quickly got up with Taeyeon following.

Tiffany blushed and hid her face behind her hair as she looked down at the rocks.

Taeyeon yelled back, "We're fine. Just playing in the water."

The person then nodded at them and left. Taeyeon and Tiffany walked back in silence.

…

The next day.

Taeyeon walks outside and walks a few ways away from the house and sits in the grass field overseeing the valleys and river streams.

'There is only 2 weeks left before we have to get back but I guess I won't even have the time to really do much with her since she doesn't like me like I like her. I guess, at least we are on better terms.' Taeyeon scrunches at the thoughts while picking the grass and throwing it in the air.

Tiffany comes out to join her. "You're killing the grass."

Taeyeon looks and sure enough she plucked it clear in one spot.

Tiffany laughs at her. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot."

Tiffany sits down next to her. "Tell me."

Taeyeon lets out a heavy sigh. 'It's now or never right?'

"I'm sorry." Taeyeon suddenly bursts out.

Tiffany looks at her and she can see the sincerity in Taeyeon's eyes when she apologized. She miles at Taeyeon.

"I forgive you." She too said with honesty.

Taeyeon looks at her surprised and too found sincerity. Taeyeon gives her an honest smile.

"You have a pretty smile." Tiffany suddenly said out loud covering her mouth.

Taeyeon looked at her surprised and blushed as she smiled more.

"I didn't think I was going to say that out loud. I was just thinking about it. I mean, I - " Tiffany found herself at a loss for words.

Taeyeon's smile gets bigger. "What else are you thinking about me?"

Tiffany blushes even harder stuttering, "Well, I-I, You-uh -"

"You're so cute when you stutter." Taeyeon says. "And when you blush, I just want to kiss you."

Tiffany starts blushing again as soon as Taeyeon says that.

"So, do you still hate me?" Taeyeon suddenly asks curiously.

"Huh?" Tiffany said caught off guard.

"Do you still hate me?" she repeats.

"No. Why would I hate you?"

"You said that you would hate me forever." Taeyeon said carefully.

"Oh, that I-I um…no I don't." Tiffany answered.

"Why are you stuttering? Do you not like me?" Taeyeon asked.

"No, I like you." Tiffany said a little too quickly and covered her mouth again.

Taeyeon raises an eyebrow at her. "You do? Tell me what do you like about me?"

Tiffany suddenly gets up from her place. "I-I uh forgot to uh-something." And walks away from Taeyeon, who could only smile.

Taeyeon gets up from her place and follows her.

Tiffany got around the corner out of sight from Taeyeon thinking before she felt pain rush through her head again. It didn't last long. Tiffany shook her head from the pain as she found herself going back to think about earlier.

"Argh, You, Kim Taeyeon, Pabo. How can I tell you that I like you?" Tiffany said out loud to herself. "Aish."

"You like me that much, huh?" Taeyeon asked startling Tiffany.

'OMG. She didn't just hear me say that' Tiffany slowly turned around and there she was smiling so big it must have hurt her cheeks.

Taeyeon walks closer closing the gap. "Perhaps, you love me?" Taeyeon teased.

"Uh-I-uh-I-" Tiffany again finds herself stuttering.

"I'll take your stuttering as a yes then." Taeyeon is now inches away from Tiffany.

Tiffany turns away and starts walking away but finds herself being pulled back into Taeyeon as she wraps her arms around her.

As much as she was enjoying it, Tiffany didn't want to give in just yet so, she breaks free from the hold and turns to look at Taeyeon.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked her voice shaking a bit.

"What? I can't hold my GIRLFRIEND?" Taeyeon says extending the word 'girlfriend.'

Tiffany tried not to smile and tried to tighten her lips but Taeyeon could see her fighting it.

"No, you're crazy." Tiffany says and heads on inside.

Taeyeon just looks at her go and for some reason Taeyeon was unsure if Tiffany felt the same or would ever feel the same for her as she did for the girl.

Again, Taeyeon lets out a defeated sigh as she walks into the house. 'But she didn't deny me calling her my girlfriend.'

For the next days, they would have flirtatious moments but they always got interrupted or ended up with one of them walking away.

'Fany-ah, can't you see that I love you?' Taeyeon lays in bed thinking to herself.

'Tae-ah, look what you've done for me. I'm falling more and more in love with you. I shouldn't, I should be hating you for what you've done to me but I can't anymore. I just want to tell you that I'm falling for you but I'm afraid you'll hurt me.' Tiffany thinks to herself as she lies in bed looking out the window.

'Fany-ah, please be mine. What should I do? Am I not good enough for you? Are you only being nice to me so I can take you back to your boyfriend? I can't, Fany-ah, I love you too much now to let you go.'

'Tae-ah, why can't I stop thinking about you? Your dorky smile, your caring ways, your beautiful eyes. I've fallen crazy for you and I don't know what to do. Can't we just stay like this forever?'

Thoughts and wonders take over as both of them hide their feelings.

'Fany-ah, I don't have much time left and I don't want to leave you. Please let me love you like this until it's time we part.' Taeyeon's last thoughts.

'Tae-ah, I don't want to keep wandering anymore. I'm in love with you and I don't know how to stop but I don't want to stop.' Tiffany's last thoughts.

They both fall into a somber sleep waiting for tomorrow to come quickly but to stay like this forever, not wanting it to ever stop.


	23. I'm Already Here

The next day came and gone just like that.

Taeyeon lets out a sigh and lies down in the grass and closes her eyes.

'Ah, we can never be together like that. I should've known.'

Suddenly, through her eyelids she feels them get darker. 'Maybe it's going to rain.'

When Taeyeon opens her eyes she sees that Tiffany is standing over her blocking the light. She looks up at Tiffany with a frown.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asks.

"Nothing. Just looking at the sky." Taeyeon says bluntly.

"Can I join you?" Tiffany asks shyly.

"Sure."

Given her answer, she lays down but not next to Taeyeon. Tiffany lies sideways from Taeyeon and rests her head on Taeyeon's stomach.

The action caused Taeyeon to tense up and frown in confusion.

'What is she doing?' Taeyeon thinks.

'What am I doing?" Tiffany thinks.

They don't say anything as they lay there in silence and stare at the sky. They could see come clouds moving in.

Hours have passed and they are still in the same spot in the same position. Suddenly, it starts raining and the two quickly get up and race towards the nearest tree.

It starts pouring. They make it to the tree and try to brush off the rain.

They look at each other and after a minute they break out laughing and after a minute or two they stop laughing and look away.

They would steal glances at each other and when they would catch each other they would smile at each other.

Seeing as the rain isn't going to stop, Taeyeon grabs a hold of Tiffany's hand and starts running towards the house.

Once they reach the house, Taeyeon doesn't let go right away.

Noticing that Tiffany is looking at her, Taeyeon follows her eyes to their hands before realizing she's still holding her hand. Taeyeon quickly lets go.

A second later, Taeyeon pushes Tiffany into the house. Taeyeon walks into her room and comes back out with two towels handing one to Tiffany.

They both dry themselves and their hair.

Taeyeon watched as Tiffany was drying her hair.

"You get sick easily so you should go change." Taeyeon says breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Tiffany answers.

Just as Tiffany takes two steps, thunder sounds and lightning strikes once, twice, and the lights go out.

"AHHHH! Taeyeon-ah." Tiffany screams.

Taeyeon immediately reaches forward to get a hold of Tiffany, "Fany-ah."

Tiffany turns around and finds Taeyeon right behind her. Unconsciously, she throws her arms around Taeyeon.

Taeyeon returns the hug gives her small pats on the back.

"It's okay. I'm here."

After a minute, Tiffany pulls back away from Taeyeon.

"Sorry, I'm afraid of the dark and scared of thunder storms."

"It's okay to be scared. I'm here."

They then stand still and stare at each other.

Just then the sound of thunder roars throughout the house and Tiffany leans forward again but this time they finds herself coming face to face, foreheads touching with Taeyeon.

They stare into each other's eyes unmoving as the sound of thunder continues to roar throughout the house.

As the roaring stops briefly, nothing else can be heard but the sound of pouring rain outside and their slow breathing.

Slowly, Taeyeon leans forward, giving Tiffany time to reject her but only finds Tiffany still standing there so she closes the gap and gently presses her lips against Tiffany's.

This time Tiffany doesn't turn away or push her away. She let's Taeyeon kiss her. At first, she doesn't respond.

Taeyeon then pulls back and looks at Tiffany. Tiffany looks back at her and both of them smile at each other.

Taeyeon moves her hand up to cup Tiffany's face and leans back in.

This time Tiffany places her hands on Taeyeon's shoulder and return the kiss.

Softly at first then Taeyeon deepens the kiss and Tiffany responds by opening her mouth allowing Taeyeon to slip her tongue into her mouth.

They stand in the middle of the room and kiss. The one simply kiss soon became a hot and heated make-out session.

After much time, they pull apart, each breathing heavily.

Taeyeon then pulls Tiffany along with her into the bedroom.

Taeyeon guides them over to the bed and sit on it as they continue their kissing.

After a minute or two, Taeyeon pulls away and looks at Tiffany.

"May I?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany smiled shyly at her and nodded.

Taeyeon reached over and slowly took off Tiffany's shirt.

Tiffany then reached over and took of Taeyeon's shirt.

They tossed them to the side.

Taeyeon then took off Tiffany's pants followed by her bra and panty.

Tiffany also repeats the steps Taeyeon did on her tossing the items to the side.

Taeyeon then guided them up to lie comfortably onto the bed pulling the sheets up to cover them.

Taeyeon positioned herself comfortably in between Tiffany's legs lowering herself onto Tiffany, feeling as their bodies meshed together, feeling their bare skin brush against each other, Taeyeon lets out a moan.

"Mmmmm."

Taeyeon weaved her hand through Tiffany's hair and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." Tiffany answered shyly.

Taeyeon smiled at her comment. Taeyeon swallowed her saliva and picked up the courage as he stared into Tiffany's eyes.

"Fany-ah, I-I love you. I can't let you go. I can't see you with anyone else but me. I'm so in love with you it hurts." Taeyeon confessed.

Tiffany doesn't say anything and just looks into Taeyeon's eyes.

"I love you so much I can't breathe when I'm not with you. Please believe me. I love you. I love you. I love you." Taeyeon repeats.

Taeyeon looks as if she was about to give up until Tiffany leaned up and kissed her before laying back down.

Taeyeon looked at her searching her eyes for something.

Tiffany finally smiled at her, bringing her hands up to cup Taeyeon's face.

"I don't know what you did to me but all I know is that I have fallen for you. Somewhere along the way I stopped hating you and starting liking you. And soon, that liking turned into love." Tiffany confessed.

Taeyeon looked at her speechless.

"I'm in love with you. I love you. I've been wanting to tell you for these past few days but I couldn't find the right words but now all I want to tell you is that I love you. I love you. I love you." Tiffany repeated smiling at her.

Taeyeon returned the smile and leaned in to kiss Tiffany. She started with a kiss on the forehead then moved down to kiss each of Tiffany's eyelids, then her nose, before she finally captured Tiffany's lips.

They kissed softly teasing each other's lips then they soon engaged in a very hot and heated kissing session.

Taeyeon pulled back and looked at Tiffany again. She smiled at Tiffany then leaned in to kiss down Tiffany's neck.

The kissing was then soon followed by nips. Taeyeon kissed and sucked at Tiffany's pulse point earning pleasure moans from the girl.

"Hnnnnngg. Ahhhhh. Tssssssss. Uhhhhhhh."

Taeyeon moved her way down to Tiffany's collar bone giving it small bite which makes Tiffany groan loudly.

"Ughhhhhhh."

Taeyeon moves on and places light kisses all over Tiffany's chest before she moves onto one of Tiffany's breast giving it a kiss before swirling her tongue around the now harden nipple.

Tiffany's hands are rested against Taeyeon's hips and every time when Taeyeon would flick her nipple, she would grasp onto Taeyeon's hips.

Giving the nipple a light squeeze, Taeyeon moves over to the other one and repeats the same thing earning the same response.

Taeyeon makes her way back up, kissing every exposed area around the chest to the neck. She gently places small soft kisses until she reaches Tiffany's lips.

Taeyeon pulls back and looks at Tiffany with nothing but love and warmth.

Tiffany stares back with warmth and love.

Taeyeon leans in to kiss Tiffany but doesn't. She teases the girl a bit. Every time she leans in Tiffany would part her mouth wanting the kiss and she would pull back, earning a frustrated whine from Tiffany.

"Argh, Tae-ah…"

Taeyeon smiles at the whine then finally leans in and gives her a soft kiss at first.

This time it was Tiffany's turn to tease the girl. She wouldn't part her lips for Taeyeon to put her tongue in.

Taeyeon gives Tiffany a poke which made her yelp and Taeyeon seeing this as the opportunity leans in and kisses Tiffany slipping her tongue inside.

They have a tongue dance. Then Taeyeon places one last kiss on her lips and pulls back.

"Fany-ah?" Taeyeon asks.

"Mmm." Tiffany hums looking at Taeyeon with a smile.

Taeyeon then slides her hand down Tiffany's body, examining every part of the girl beneath her before coming to a stop above her destination.

Taeyeon spreads Tiffany's legs wider with her own legs and lets her hand touch the soft delicate area.

Tiffany tries to hold herself but it's too much and she bucks her hips up into Taeyeon brush her wet core onto Taeyeon's.

This action makes both of them moan in ecstasy. "Hnnnnngggg. Mmmm."

"Tae-ah,." Tiffany moans. "Mmmmm."

Not waiting anymore, Taeyeon slowly eases two fingers into Tiffany. Tiffany grips onto Taeyeon's hips tighter digging her nails into her skin.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asks noticing the painful look on Tiffany's face.

"Yeah, just let me adjust." Tiffany answers.

Taeyeon leans in and kisses her softly. Feeling Tiffany adjust to her fingers, she starts slowly thrusting in and out of her.

Tiffany pulls Taeyeon's hips into hers. "Tae-ah, I want you."

Taeyeon starts thrusting faster, letting her lips latch onto Tiffany's pulse point on her neck suck on it.

Tiffany's moans get louder and her grip becomes tighter. Taeyeon slows her pace down and gently eases out of Tiffany.

Taeyeon moves from Tiffany's neck and goes up to give Tiffany a kiss before leaning all the way up.

Tiffany watches her Taeyeon's every move.

Taeyeon shifts one of her legs over Tiffany's and eases herself gently onto Tiffany.

Once their hot cores brush against each other, moans escape. Taeyeon starts grinding their cores against each other. She leans down and kisses Tiffany.

The grinding gets faster with the kisses. They build up a rhythm.

Tiffany's hands travel up from Taeyeon's hips up her back and around her shoulders. She holds onto Taeyeon tightly.

They kiss endlessly as if there was no tomorrow. Taeyeon pulls back for air for both of them and looks at Tiffany.

"Tae-ah, I'm gonna - "

"Fany-ah, me too." Taeyeon answers her.

"Ahhhhh. Hnnnnnggg. Mmmmmm." They both let out shuddering to the orgasm.

Taeyeon doesn't stop completely; instead she slows the pace down allowing them to ride out their orgasms.

They both look at each other, panting but satisfied. They smile at each other. Taeyeon leans in and captures Tiffany's lips. They kiss for about a minute or two before Taeyeon leans back and gives her a kiss on the forehead before moving off of Tiffany.

Tiffany gets up and Taeyeon gets worried.

"Where are you going?" Taeyeon asked softly.

Tiffany doesn't answer her, instead she reaches for the fallen sheets and pulls them up and over them and snuggles into Taeyeon's side, resting her head into the crook of Taeyeon's neck and placing her hand on Taeyeon's chest.

"Fany-ah."

"Where would I go? I'm already here." Tiffany answers pointing to Taeyeon's heart making the girl smile.

Taeyeon wraps her arm around Tiffany's waist and the other to rest on top of the hand on her chest. She turns to the side and gives Tiffany's head a kiss earning her a smile in return.

They snuggle in closer together and for the rest of the night, the storm continued to sound throughout the house but they didn't care because now, they were both okay; they were both madly in love.


	24. I Promise!

The morning came by fast.

Tiffany woke up with a smile on her face as she remembered last night. Slowly, she gets up on to lean on her elbow and looked at Taeyeon.

Tiffany removed her hand from underneath Taeyeon's and moves it up to Taeyeon's face. She traces the features of Taeyeon's face from her forehead to her eyebrows down to her nose and lastly her lips.

Tiffany couldn't stop smiling at the girl that was still sleeping. She leaned in closer and gently placed a kiss on Taeyeon's cheek.

Then Tiffany slowly removed Taeyeon's arm from around her and quietly moved so she could get up without waking Taeyeon.

Before Tiffany could blink, she finds herself on her back with Taeyeon hovering over her smiling down at her. Tiffany couldn't help but smile back.

"Where are you going?" Taeyeon asks just barely above a whisper.

Tiffany tried to hide as she brought her hands up to cover her face all shy. Taeyeon giggles at the action and removes the hands.

"What's wrong?" Taeyeon teased. "Why are you all shy now?"

Succeed at separating Tiffany's hands so she could see the blushing girl.

Tiffany could only look away with a smile. Taeyeon then leaned in closer, mere inches away from her, their noses touching.

"Tell me." Taeyeon whispered.

Tiffany moved away enough so she could whisper in Taeyeon's ear, "I'm in love with you." before moving back to her original position to look at Taeyeon's face.

Taeyeon smiles even bigger. She then leans in and captures Tiffany's lips.

Tiffany's arms come around Taeyeon's neck pulling her closer. Taeyeon slowly lets her body come down and connect with Tiffany's.

While kissing, Taeyeon moves so she is in between Tiffany's legs, spreading Tiffany's legs wider for her to fit. Once Taeyeon's skin touches Tiffany's, Tiffany wraps her legs around Taeyeon's waist pulling her even closer if that's even possible.

Taeyeon nibbles on Tiffany's bottom lip and teases her as she circles Tiffany's lip with her tongue earning a slight groan of frustration from the other girl.

"Urgh. Tae-ah stop teasing me."

Taeyeon smiles satisfied before she envelops Tiffany's mouth slipping her tongue and slide it against Tiffany.

Slowly, Taeyeon starts grinding their lower regions together making Tiffany moan even louder from the contact.

"Hhhnnnnggg. Ahhhhh."

Taeyeon stops her actions all at once and leans all the way up. Gently, she guides Tiffany to lay on her stomach.

Taeyeon then plants small kisses starting from Tiffany's neck traveling down her spine making the girl shiver before making her way to Tiffany's ass.

Taeyeon gives each of Tiffany's ass cheeks a kiss making the girl giggle. Then she moves her tongue lower until she reaches Tiffany's core.

Taeyeon moves Tiffany's legs apart to reveal the now hot and wet core. Taeyeon places kisses on her inner thighs, all around Tiffany's core.

"Tae-ah, please no more teasing or I'm going to explode." Tiffany said.

Taeyeon spreads Tiffany's core lips and gives it a lick.

"Mmmmmm."

Taeyeon gently blows into Tiffany's entrance causing the girl to shudder. Then she plays with Tiffany's clit sucking and licking it.

Tiffany is on the verge of coming and Taeyeon shoves her tongue into Tiffany's entrance.

"Ahhhhhh. Faster Tae-ah."

Taeyeon picks up the pace. Tiffany grabs handfuls of sheets in her hands.

Faster and faster and faster, never once stopping.

"Oooohhh."

After a few more thrusts, Taeyeon feels Tiffany's walls start to tighten around her tongue pulling at her tongue.

"Uuunnnnggggg."

Taeyeon slowly gives Tiffany a few more thrusts before pulling out all the way. She gives Tiffany's core a few kisses causing the girl to squirm.

"Tsssss. Tae-ah I'm sensitive. If you keep doing that I'll surely come again. Let me rest first please?" Tiffany asked softly.

Taeyeon kisses it one last time before she moves back up landing kisses at the exposed back.

Once she reaches Tiffany's neck, Tiffany turns around and smiles at her pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mmmm." Tiffany moans into Taeyeon's mouth.

They pull back and smile at each other.

"How about a shower?" Tiffany said with a seductive tone that sent chills down Taeyeon's spine.

Tiffany then got up and walked to the bathroom stopping at the door and gave a 'come hither' move with her finger as she bit her bottom lip.

Taeyeon was so turned on she wasted no time and also got up and joined Tiffany in the bathroom.

Their shower lasted longer than usually. This time it was Taeyeon's moans that filled up the room.

…

Yuri and Jessica were sitting on the beach feeding each other fruits.

"They haven't killed each other yet right?" Jessica asked.

"Good question, I don't know but I trust that they're okay." Yuri answered eating a strawberry.

"What do think is happening with those two?"

"You worry too much Sica baby. Taeyeon won't doing anything bad to Tiffany." Yuri reassured her.

"How do you know?" Jessica said eating a piece of watermelon.

"When Taeyeon loves someone, she will take care of them and love them with all her heart so I know that Tiffany is in good hands."

Jessica's eyes widen at the information and looks at Yuri surprised.

"Taeyeon loves Fany?"

"Ne. If she didn't, she wouldn't have asked time with her alone and no one bothering them. She wants to make it up to Fany." Yuri explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, I just hope Fany hasn't killed her yet then."

"Do you think she will?" Yuri asked.

"I don't think so. Fany's not that type of person…but I am."

Jessica looks at Yuri and glares at her. Yuri was about to eat another strawberry but stops halfway with her mouth open to Jessica's words.

Jessica moves in closer to her then after a minute softens her face and smiles before leaning in and giving Yuri a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so cute. I would never kill you."

Yuri smiles and eats her strawberry but chokes once she hears Jessica speak.

"Unless you hurt me." Jessica said seriously but softens and asks with uncertainty, "You won't, will you?"

Yuri pulls Jessica into her and hugs her tight.

"I never dream of it."

Their moment is interrupted when Jessica's phone rings. She reaches for it and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Sica-ah? Do you know where Fany is? I can't seem to get a hold of her."

"Oh, Siwon oppa. Fany's on vacation." Jessica answered.

"Oh, well when she gets back please tell her to call me right away. I have something to talk to her about. It's important." Siwon says.

"Oppa, are you okay? You sound troubled." Jessica asked curiously.

"It's just…I really need to talk to Fany like now but seeing as she's having fun I don't want to disturb her." Siwon answers.

"Oppa, what is it? You're scaring me." Jessica says as she looks at Yuri with concern.

…

Taeyeon and Tiffany walk hand in hand as they make their way to visit granny.

Once they reach granny's house, she comes out to greet them.

"Ah, hello my dears. Oh, I see that everything's going fine now." Granny says with excitement.

Taeyeon and Tiffany look at each other and giggle.

Granny takes notice of this and smiles while she teases them. "Aigoo, look at you two love birds just like newlyweds. So cute. Come on in."

Taeyeon and Tiffany enter the house and sit next to each other.

They chat for a while letting the day go by.

"Ah, I should go make us dinner." Granny said moving to get up.

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany interrupt her.

"I can do it." They both said in unison.

They look at each other and giggle.

"No, I can do it." They both again speak in unison earning a laugh from granny.

"Look at you two. So perfect together, even speaking the same thing at the same time." Granny beamed.

They giggled again at each other.

Tiffany placed her hand on Taeyeon's arm and looked at granny. "I'll go cook us some dinner."

Tiffany left granny and Taeyeon to chat.

Once Tiffany left, granny asked. "Is she the one you talked about?"

"Huh?" Taeyeon was confused.

"When you were young you told granny that you would bring the one you love and share this with her and marry her." Granny recounted the memory.

Taeyeon smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Ah, Granny, I love her so much that I would do anything for her." Taeyeon continued.

"Would you give up everything for her? Even being an heiress?" Granny asked.

Tiffany had forgotten a hair tie and came back to ask for one but she stopped when she heard granny asked the question. Her heart was beating faster wanting to know the answer.

Taeyeon didn't even hesitate, "I would die for her."

Hearing the answer, Tiffany felt her heart was going to jump out of her chest, she was so happy and knowing so, it made her love Taeyeon even more.

"You would?" Granny pushed on.

"Yes, even if I die a thousand times I would still love Tiffany." Taeyeon said with sincerity.

Tiffany was so happy hearing those words, she blushed so hard she looked like a tomato and her smile was so big it must've hurt.

"Well, then I give you two my blessings and may you two find love in corner that you turn."

"Thank you granny." Taeyeon said and got up to go give Granny a tight hug.

Tiffany had forgotten all about the hair tie and went back to make dinner.

…

"Oppa, please tell me what's going on?" Jessica pleaded.

"Dad has made wedding arrangements for Tiffany." Siwon explained not holding back any longer.

"WHAT?!" Jessica exclaimed. "WHEN?"

"End of this month. In a week."

"Who did uncle give her hand in marriage to, do you know?" Jessica asked.

Yuri looked at Jessica with worry not knowing what is going on.

"Sica, I don't know what father was thinking but it's final. It's already set. I can't do anything about it." Siwon voiced his frustration.

"Isn't it a little too fast?" Jessica reasoned.

"That's what I said but father didn't listen, I think Fany needs more time."

"Well, who is it?"

"I don't know." Siwon said. "So, tell her to call me as soon as she gets back."

Jessica hung up her phone and looked at Yuri with concern.

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Tiffany…" Jessica paused as Yuri waits. "is getting married."

Yuri was dazed at the information. She now feared for Taeyeon though she knew that Taeyeon too was getting married but hasn't told Jessica.

'What will those two do if they knew the truth? What will happen to them?" Yuri thought.

…

Taeyeon and Tiffany made it back home before it got dark. Again they walk hand in hand, their hands intertwined.

Once they reached the house, they went around back and sat in the grass under the huge oak tree with Taeyeon leaning against it and Tiffany sitting in between her lap.

Together they watch the sun set over the mountains beyond the valleys.

Tiffany leaned back and laid her head on Taeyeon's chest.

Taeyeon wrapped her arms securely around Tiffany's form.

"Tae-ah?" Tiffany says softly.

"Mmm." Taeyeon hums just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you. Please don't ever leave me." Tiffany said with a hint of uneasiness. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I thought you already knew?" Taeyeon said gently.

"I know but I want to hear you say it again."

Taeyeon smiled and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Silly girl," she turns to the side and plants a kiss on Tiffany's head. "I'll never leave you."

Taeyeon leans back and pulls away enough to lift Tiffany's head up so their eyes could meet, "I love you."

Taeyeon gives Tiffany a small peck on the lips then leans her head against Tiffany's looking her in the eye. "I promise."

They watched at the sun set before heading inside.


	25. Your Fiance

There was only a few days left before their time was up.

Taeyeon had forgotten all about why they were there. Instead, she didn't care anymore, as long as she could be with Tiffany, nothing else mattered.

Tiffany had forgotten all about Yunho and everything else. She just wanted to stay here with Taeyeon forever.

However, this morning their time was cut even shorter after the phone call Taeyeon got this morning.

"Hello?" Taeyeon spoke with a groggy voice after waking up.

"You need to come back here. Now. Both of you."

"Why? What's going on?" Taeyeon asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Tiffany who is now stirring also gets up and looks at Taeyeon.

'Who is it?' Tiffany whispers.

"Don't ask any more questions, you'll know once you get here."

"Yuri-ah, just tell me now." Taeyeon said annoyed.

"I can't, there's too much to tell." Yuri said. "Just hurry up and get your ass back here preferably today."

Taeyeon hangs up and tosses her phone onto the night stand.

Tiffany moves in closer and snakes her arms around the small girl.

"Mmm. Taetae-ah, what's going on?" Tiffany asked in concern.

"Taetae?" Taeyeon said instead of answering the question.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, it's cute. You can call me whatever you want." Taeyeon said and turned to face Tiffany with a smile.

"Yuri says we have to hurry back. We need to be there sometime today. She wouldn't tell me why but sounded very urgent." Taeyeon answered.

"Oh, but I still want to stay here with you." Tiffany pouted.

"I know. Me too." Taeyeon says before getting up. "C'mon, let's go get ready and head on over to help granny before we leave."

Tiffany lets out a defeated sigh and pouts. Taeyeon giggles at the cute expression and gives the pout a small peck before pulling the girl along with her.

After getting ready, they head on out to help granny with everything that she needed then finally, they set off back on the road and to the city.

…

"Do you think they'll come back?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. Either way, I know Taeyeon won't be happy at all.

"How are we going to break the news to them?" Jessica wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Yuri answered.

Both of them are stuck in a dilemma and they don't know what to do with either of their friends.

Suddenly, their Jessica's phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sooyeon-ah, come home tonight for dinner. We have something we want to tell you."

"Oh, appa, ne. I will as soon as Tiffany gets here." Jessica replied.

"Ah, where did Tiffany go?" Mr. Jung asked.

"Oh, she went on a trip with a friend and they are coming back sometime today so I'm waiting to pick her up."

"Oh, keudae? Araso. Don't come home too late then. We don't want you to miss it." Mr. Jung said.

"Okay, what time did you want me there by?"

"7 would be perfect."

"I'll see you at 7 then. Bye daddy." Jessica said.

Yuri was looking at her weird and curious at the same time.

"What did your dad say?" Yuri asked.

"Ah, mom and dad wanted me to go home for dinner and they have something they want to tell me." Jessica answered.

"Oh…" was all Yuri could get out.

"I wonder what it could be?" Jessica mumbled to herself.

'Me too.' Yuri thought.

…

After some hours, Taeyeon and Tiffany finally arrived at the beach house where Yuri and Jessica were waiting.

Yuri and Jessica head out to greet them and to their surprise, the couple was walking towards them hand in hand leaving them dazed and confused.

They walked up to the dazed couple and giggled at them.

"Yah, Kwon Yuri, you didn't just call me to come and stare at me did you?" Taeyeon said teasingly.

Yuri looks from Taeyeon to the intertwined hands to a smiling Tiffany to Jessica who is also staring at the couple.

"What? Sica-ah, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" Tiffany asked.

The Yulsic couple finally breaks their gaze.

Jessica wraps Tiffany up into a hug and ushers her inside.

Taeyeon shakes her head at the two before following them inside with Yuri behind her.

Jessica pulls Tiffany along with her to the bedroom while Yuri and Taeyeon stay in the living room.

…

In the bedroom.

"Wah, Fany-ah, you've been with Taeyeon for only almost a month and you two come back here hand in hand? Tell me what happened? I want to know everything." Jessica rushed out.

Tiffany smiled at her silly friend.

"At first, I was still mad and hated her but when we were there she was so kind and caring that it got me all confused. There was also an old granny that I visited and she told me that I should give Taeyeon a chance. I was unsure at first but I agreed. Though we were still bantering it was less.I don't know. Before I knew it, I had already fallen for her. Maybe it was when I was sick and she took care of me." Tiffany explained.

"You got sick? How? What did she do?" Jessica asked.

"I was on my way back from visiting granny and out of nowhere it started to pour rain plus we were in the mountains so the wind was cold. It was dark and I didn't know what to do. You know that I hate the dark. Anyway, it got colder and the rain was only getting heavier. I remember calling out to Taeyeon to come find me and she came but I don't remember much after that since I fainted. She made me porridge and soup and took care of me."

"So, you fell for her when she took care of you? Aww, who knew she had a heart?" Jessica said sarcastically.

"Sica, if it wasn't for her, I would be dead. Underneath all that jerkiness, there's a sweet and loving girl. She never left me. She always came to find me. I love her so please, try to get along with her…for me please?" Tiffany asked nicely.

Seeing how much Tiffany loved Taeyeon, Jessica agreed to try and get along with Taeyeon.

"Oh, Siwon oppa called me and told me to tell you to call him as soon as you were back."

"That's weird, do you know why?" Tiffany asked.

Jessica stayed silent unsure of how to tell her best friend of the news.

"Sica?"

Jessica looked at up at Tiffany then took her hands into hers. "Promise me that you won't freak out or anything like that okay?"

Tiffany eyed Jessica worriedly but nodded. "Okay, I promise. Tell me what is it?"

"You're father set up an arranged marriage..." Jessica said slowly.

Tiffany looked at her with wide eyes.

"with Jung Yunho."

Tiffany was speechless, 'Taeyeon-ah what are we going to do?' she thought.

…

Yuri and Taeyeon sat in the living room going over plans.

"Taeyeon-ah, you have to tell her." Yuri says.

"I can't. It'll hurt her. I love her too much. I can't do it." Taeyeon confesses.

Yuri lets out a frustrated sigh, "Tae, you have to, if you don't do it now both of you will only hurt more when the truth is out."

"I don't know how, Yul."

"You can't hide it forever Tae-ah. You have less than a week before you get married." Yuri explained.

Before either of them could respond phones were going off.

Taeyeon picked up her phone. "Ne, Appa."

"Taeyeon-ah, come home at once, don't ask." Mr. Kim hangs up.

Taeyeon looks at Yuri.

…

In the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Fany-ah, I don't know how I can help you." Jessica apologized.

Before either could continue., both of their phones go off.

"Hello?"

"Miyoung-ah, come home, I want to introduce you to someone."

"Ne, appa. I'll be there soon." Tiffany answered before hanging up.

"Ne, I'll be there right away." Jessica answered and hung up.

They looked at each other with sadness before heading out.

…

Tiffany and Jessica walk out to find Taeyeon and Yuri standing up and waiting for them.

"I have to go. My dad called and told me go home." Tiffany said.

"Me too." Jessica said.

"Don't we all?" Taeyeon said. "C'mon I'll drop you off."

Tiffany walked over and Taeyeon guided her out the house with Yuri and Jessica behind them.

…

Hours later, each of them heading out to see their families but once they got there, they headed out for dinner.

…

At the CHECKMATE Restaurant.

Mr. Kim and Mrs. Kim sat at the table waiting for Taeyeon.

At another table Mr. Hwang, Siwon and Yunho sat waiting for Tiffany.

A few minutes later, Taeyeon and Yuri arrive and walk over to the table to join Taeyeon's parents.

…

At the door of the restaurant, Tiffany was about to enter when she heard her name being called. She turned around to find that it was Jessica.

Jessica ran up to her leaving her parents a few steps behind.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, Sica, I'm meeting my dad, Siwon oppa, and Yunho here for dinner. What are you doing here?"

Before Jessica could answer, her parents had reached them.

"Fany-ah, it's good to see you again. How are you?" Mrs. Jung asked.

"It's been a while. I'm doing good."

Mr. Jung approaches and cuts their conversation short. "Shall we, ladies?"

They smile at him and enter the restaurant.

They make their way in the same direction. They walk to their set tables, which coincidently are right next to each other.

Taeyeon was looking around when she spotted Tiffany. She was walking towards her and with her was Jessica. She nudged Yuri and nodded towards their direction.

They approached the tables and stopped in their tracks. Taeyeon and Yuri stood up.

So did, Taeyeon's parents and Tiffany's dad, brother and Yunho.

Jessica's parents tugged along and stood in front of Taeyeon's parents.

"Taeyeon-ah, this is Jung Jessica…"

"Fany-ah, this is Jung Yunho…"

"Your fiancé." Both Taeyeon's parents and Tiffany's dad said at the same time.

Taeyeon, Yuri, Tiffany, and Jessica's eyes widen in shock and disbelief as they stare at their loved ones.


	26. No Plan

"WHAT?!" all four of them shout.

Everyone on the restaurant including waiters all look over at them.

"No. I don't agree to this." Taeyeon objected.

"I don't either." Jessica said.

"Appa, I don't think I can marry Yunho-shi." Tiffany says softly.

The parents look at them with frowns.

…

Over at Tiffany's table.

"Miyoung-ah, I'm your dad, what I say is set in stone. This is final." Mr. Hwang says.

Siwon and Yunho look at each other worried.

"Ah, Mr. Hwang, I think we should post-pone the wedding." Yunho said saving Tiffany.

"Do you not like my daughter?" Mr. Hwang asked.

"No, I do…it's just I want to date her first. Get to know her better." Yunho said calmly.

Mr. Hwang looked from Yunho to Tiffany before nodding. "Okay. I'll give you a month to date her before we hold the wedding."

…

At Taeyeon's table.

"I can't marry her." Taeyeon strongly protested.

"Why not?" Mrs. Kim asked gently.

"I don't care for your excuses Kim Taeyeon. My word is final." Mr. Hwang steps in.

"How can I marry my best friends girlfriend?" Taeyeon asked.

They turn to look at Yuri whose face was burning red from anger and confusion and sadness.

"Yuri-ah, give way to Taeyeon." Mr. Kim said.

"Yes, uncle. Whatever pleases you." Yuri said.

Taeyeon looked a Yuri with worry but Yuri gives her a small smile to assure her she was okay but really she was dying inside.

…

Jessica pulled her parents to the side.

"Mom, dad, I can't marry Taeyeon." Jessica pleaded.

"Why not?" asked Mr. Jung.

"Because I'm in love with someone else and so is Taeyeon. This will ruin our lives." Jessica begged.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you honey. He's the president, I can't deny him what he wants." Mr. Jung explained.

Jessica's mom gives her a hug. "We're so sorry we didn't know. If we had known, we could've avoided this."

Not knowing what to do anymore, Jessica starts crying.

Yuri can only watch from a distance at the girl she loved cry. As much as she wanted to go over there and wipe away the tears, she couldn't.

After wiping her tears, Jessica and her parents made their way back to the table.

…

For the rest of the evening, everyone ate in silence and the couples stole glances at one another.

After dinner, they all set out and went home.

…

Each of them lying in bed awake unable to sleep.

…

'Sica-ah, what am I going to do? I love you too much I don't think I can let you go.' Yuri thinks as she looks up at the ceiling.

…

'Seobang-ah, I can't marry Taeyeon. I don't love her. I love you. What do we do now? I'm at a lost.' Jessica thinks as she clutches at her pillow.

…

'Fany-ah, I miss you and love you so much. How can I marry your best friend? I want only you. I don't know how I can resolve this. Please wait for me.' Taeyeon thinks as she looks out from her window from her suite.

…

'Taetae-ah, I miss you so much. What will happen to us all? How can you marry Jessica? What will Yuri do? What will I do if I marry Yunho-shi? I don't know what to do. I love you so much it hurts my heart. Please don't leave me.' Tiffany thinks as she pulls her knees to her chest while sitting on her bed.

…

The night seemed to never end as the four of them are caught up in a messy situation that they aren't able to figure out.

"Appa, give me some time with Jessica before we get married. That's all I ask." Taeyeon asked her father.

Taeyeon stands in front of her father's desk in his office.

Mr. Kim looks up from his paperwork and look at Taeyeon.

"Are you trying to make excuses again? I told you…" said Mr. Kim.

"No, I just want to get to know her better and not make things so awkward when we get married." Taeyeon said calmly.

Mr. Kim looked at her suspiciously but nodded at her request.

"Araso. I'll give you another month but after that the wedding is final."

"Ne, appa." Taeyeon answered and left the office.

On her way, she decided to call Yuri.

"Hello?" Yuri said with a groggy voice.

"Yul, meet me at Baby Steps café in 15 minutes." Taeyeon said.

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Don't ask questions just meet me there." Taeyeon said before she hung up and sped down the road.

…

KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK*

The door creeks open and Jessica sticks her head through the crack of the door.

"Fany-ah?" she called out.

There was no answer so Jessica opened the door and stepped in. When she did, she noticed that Tiffany hadn't moved from her same position last night nor did she sleep.

She also noticed that Tiffany's eyes were puffy from crying.

Jessica walked over to the bed and got onto the bed and sat down next to Tiffany and hugged the girl.

For several minutes, the two girls just sat there holding onto each other and cried because they were at a total loss of what to do about any of this.

They pulled back from the hug and wiped away tears.

"Fany-ah, what are we going to do?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, Sica, this time I don't know." Tiffany answered.

"Have you talked to Taeyeon?"

"No. What about you and Yuri?"

Jessica could only shake her head as tears started flowing again.

…

"Yuri, I think we should leave the country." Taeyeon suggested.

"What? Are you crazy?" Yuri said.

"Yes I am. I rather be crazy and be with the one I love rather than marry my best friend's girl. So, yes I'm crazy." Taeyeon said with seriousness.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because your father has banned you from every port in the country from letting you leave the country. It's impossible." Said Yuri.

"Damn it. I forgot about that." Taeyeon cursed.

After a minute, Taeyeon looks at Yuri with worry.

"Yul, are you okay?" Taeyeon asked cautiously.

Yuri doesn't say anything and continues to stare out the window while she twists her drink in her hand silently.

"Yul, you know I would never anything to hurt you, right? I'd never marry Jessica for any reason." Taeyeon said.

Yuri turned to look at Taeyeon and gave her a small smile. "I know but what can we do? We're all out of luck this time."

"We'll figure something out Yul, don't worry."

"Yae-ah, you're getting married at the end of this week. How can I not worry?" Yuri lets out her frustration.

"I got my dad to extend the time for the wedding. I have a month before the wedding. I'm sure we'll be able to find something by that time." Taeyeon reassured Yuri.

Yuri smiled now knowing there's still some hope.

"What's the plan?" Yuri asks.

"I don't know. I was hoping we could think of something during this time. In the meantime, stay with Jessica, love her and be with her. Do all that you want with her because right now, I don't know if it'll be enough." Taeyeon said.

Yuri looked at her and noted that she was serious, not having any plan, she smacked her forehead and shook her head at Taeyeon.

As of this moment, there was no plan.


	27. So Sorry!

A few days have passed and nothing, they had ran out of solution and they were getting frustrated.

All of them have been busy running around being depressed and stressed. They haven't seen much of each other since that crazy night.

Mr. Kim has been keeping Taeyeon busy with errands and paperwork as he is preparing her to her duties as the heiress.

Once Taeyeon gets married, her duties will be full and she won't be able to play around like she did before which meant she couldn't see Tiffany as much as she wanted.

Yuri went to visit Jessica often and they went out to eat, to play at the amusement park, and did everything they wanted to do.

Some days, they would just sit at the beach house and talk or cuddle.

...

Today, Yuri had arrived early to take Jessica out again.

"Seobang-ah?" Jessica asked as Yuri sat down on the couch.

"Mmm." Yuri hummed as Jessica took a seat next to her.

"Have you seen Taeyeon lately?" Jessica asked which made Yuri frown.

Jessica held Yuri's hand tightly.

"It's just Tiffany hasn't come out of her room nor has she eaten in the past few days and I just don't know what to do. She gives me smiles and tells me she's okay but I know that she's not. She goes on dates with Yunho but when she comes back all I can hear is her crying." Jessica explained with a sad and worried voice on the edge of tears.

Yuri gives Jessica's hand a squeeze. "Her father's been preparing her to take over once the wedding is over so, she's been busy running errands and doing paperwork. I'm sorry."

Jessica lets out a heavy sigh. "Let's take her out with us today, huh? Help her get some air."

Yuri smiles and gives her a kiss on the head. "I'll wait here for you guys."

Jessica heads upstairs to Tiffany's room.

…

Taeyeon walked into her father's office.

"Oh, Taeyeon-ah, did you finish already?" Mr. Kim asked.

"Yes, father, everything's done." Taeyeon answered.

He smiles at her, "You can go now."

Taeyeon doesn't move.

"What is it?" he asked plainly.

After a minute of hesitation, Taeyeon speaks up, "I can't marry Jessica."

"And why not?"

"I can't love her like Yuri does." Taeyeon confesses.

"Well, you will learn to, she's going to be your wife soon." Mr. Kim demanded.

"No, I can't and won't."

"If this is about Yuri then I'll take care of it."

"No, It's because I'm in love with someone else and so is Jessica. I love Tiffany and Jessica loves Yuri. She's my best friend. I can't do that to her." Taeyeon said with confidence.

"You are an heiress. You will do as I say or else…" Mr. Kim said with force.

"Or else what? Appa, I've always gotten what I wanted. I've taken so much from Yuri already and yet she still stuck by me. Because of her I was never alone when you left me, when mom left me, when oppa left me, when Hayeon left me. Because of Yuri I could still live like a person. I will not hurt my best friend like you hurt yours." Taeyeon stated boldly.

"STOP! Who do you think you are to tell me anything? Have you forgotten, we are the family of this country. We do not associate with those low lives. We are rich wealthy people. We run this country. This is ours and everything they own is ours." He scoffs at her. "When did you start caring about those people? Where's the Taeyeon I used know?"

"I started caring since the day I fell in love with Tiffany which happened to be the day she taught me love and kindness to a stranger. And you're wrong. You've never known me nor will you ever." Taeyeon lashed out before exiting the office.

Mr. Kim was furious at the outburst.

Taeyeon left the building and decided to go see Tiffany. She hadn't seen the girl she loved for days. It was like she was breaking her promise. She said she would never leave her but yet here she is haven't seen the girl since that night at the restaurant.

Taeyeon sped down the road in a hurry to see the love of her life not caring about anything else in the world but the girl that was waiting for her.

…

TOK* TOK* TOK*

Jessica knocked before she opened the door and walked into the room.

Inside she found Tiffany sitting on her bed as she has every day.

Tiffany looked up hoping it was Taeyeon but only disappointed when she saw that it was just Jessica.

Jessica flashed her a small smile.

Tiffany returned the smile.

Jessica walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. She placed a hand gently on Tiffany's arm.

"Hey. Yuri's here." She said softly.

"Oh, keudae?" Tiffany replied weakly. "Well, you two go have fun."

"We want you to come with us."

"Thanks but that's okay. I don't want to go anywhere." Tiffany responded.

"Fany-ah, you haven't eaten, gone anywhere, or do much. Even Yunho has told me after sending you home that you aren't really here. Please come with us. I'm worried about you." Jessica said on the verge of crying.

Tiffany gave her a small smile. "Sica-ah, I'm fine. You two go okay? I have a date with Yunho later anyway. Go. Have fun. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Jessica leaned forward and hugged the girl and cried.

Tiffany wrapped her own arms around the crying girl. "Shh. Everything's going to be okay. I'm fine. Seriously."

"How can I not worry about you? About this whole crazy situation? I'm going to marry my best friends love. I'm breaking too Fany-ah and I don't know what to do." Jessica sobbed out.

Tiffany then let her own tears flow.

"I don't know what to do either Sica-ah. I love her and miss her so much. She promised she wouldn't leave me and here I am alone." Tiffany let out.

After a minute of crying in each other's arms, they pull back apart.

"Please come with us. Huh?" Jessica asked one more time.

"You go. Yunho will be here and I still have to get ready." Tiffany lied trying to soothe her friend's pain.

Not wanting to push the girl any further, Jessica simply nodded at the girl.

Jessica gave her a friend's hand a squeeze before letting go and getting up exiting the room.

Tiffany covered her face and cried.

From outside, Jessica could hear her and it broke every piece of her heart. She made her way back downstairs to where Yuri was waiting.

Yuri got up and looked at her. Jessica shakes her head sadly at Yuri and she knew the answer. She pulled Jessica into her arms and hugged her.

Jessica cried into Yuri's chest muffling her sobs.

…

Taeyeon was stopped at the stop light and she was furious impatient. She was in a hurry to see Tiffany but traffic was keeping her from getting there fast enough.

From the sidewalk, Gyuri saw that it was Taeyeon and rushed over getting onto the passenger side.

"Oh, Taeyeon-ah, where have you been for the past few weeks? Do you know how much I missed you?" Gyuri said using aegyo.

"Get out." Taeyeon said bluntly.

"C'mon. I've been looking everywhere for you for these past weeks that I thought you left me. I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

"I said get out , Gyuri. I don't have time for your games." She repeated.

"Tae-ah, why are you being like this to me? What did I do wrong?" Gyuri continued to push at Taeyeon.

"Gyuri, I'm in a hurry right now. If you don't move your ass soon, I'll move it for you."

"Ooo, aggressive. I like it. C'mon give me more. You're making me hot." Gyuri said seductively at Taeyeon.

Annoyed and irritated, Taeyeon got out of her car and walked over to the passenger side opening the door.

Taeyeon grabs Gyuri's arm and pulls her out of the car and closes the door.

"I don't have time for this or you ever so stop bothering me. You and I will never happen. Do you understand me?" not waiting for her to respond. "Good. Now leave."

Taeyeon leaves Gyuri in the middle of the street as she hops back into her car and speed off leaving a dumbfounded and rather pissed Gyuri behind.

Gyuri stomps her feet and throws her purse on the ground placing her hands on her hips and huffing with frustration and anger.

"Don't think I'll let you off that easy Kim Taeyeon. If I can't have you then no one can." Gyuri hisses before going over to pick her purse and walking back into the opposite direction.

…

Yuri and Jessica return from their short date because Jessica was too worry about Tiffany.

Jessica rushed upstairs to check on Tiffany while Yuri waited downstairs in the living room for her.

"Fany-ah." Jessica shouted on her way to Tiffany's room.

This time she didn't knock and just opened the door and saw Tiffany sitting on the edge of the bed slipping on her heels.

Tiffany looks up at Jessica. "Oh, what are you doing back here?"

"Pabo. I came back to be with you." Jessica said.

Tiffany looked at her and smiled but soon was holding her head.

Jessica noticed that Tiffany's lips were pale and how skinny she had also gotten.

"Fany-ah, are you okay?" Jessica asked worriedly.

Tiffany stood up and flashed Jessica a weak smile and nodded at her. "I'm fi…"

Just as Tiffany took a step forward she fainted.

"FANY-AH!" Jessica shouted catching the girl just in time before she hit the ground.

Yuri hearing the scream ran upstairs and saw that Jessica was cradling Tiffany calling her name and crying. She rushed over to the girls.

"Sica…?" Yuri asked but is interrupted when the front door opened and closed with a loud thump.

Footstep heard running up the stairs. "FANY-AH…" the person shouted.

Yuri and Jessica turned around to find that person was Taeyeon.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, Taeyeon saw Jessica cradling Tiffany in her arms and crying with Yuri standing in the door way. She rushed over.

"What happened?" Taeyeon asks quickly full of concern and scared.

Jessica looks up at her with anger and relief at the same time.

"She fainted."

Without hesitation, Taeyeon moved in and scooped Tiffany up into her arms, bridal style. And walked out of the room, down the stairs with Yuri and Jessica close behind.

They exit the house.

"Fany-ah, sorry I wasn't here. I'm so sorry I left you alone, please be okay." Taeyeon said to the unconscious form as she carried her to her car and placed her inside, quickly getting in the driver side and speeding off to the hospital.

Yuri and Jessica are following behind.

"Please be okay. I'm so sorry." Taeyeon kept repeating as she drove them to the hospital.


	28. Why Me!

Tiffany was slowly waking up.

When she came to, she looked around. This wasn't her room. She tried to sit up but found someone clutching at her hand tightly.

The person was sleeping but their head was turned the other way so she couldn't see who the person was.

'Ah, it must be Jessica.' Tiffany let out a sigh.

Tugging at the hand Tiffany spoke softly at the sleeping form, "Sica-ah?"

The body started stirring and sat up. The person slowly turns around.

Tiffany's eyes widen in shock and tears started forming. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Taeyeon-ah." She whispered.

Taeyeon seeing that Tiffany was awake stood up and sat on the edge of the bed closer to Tiffany.

Tiffany was still in shock that she could only stare at Taeyeon. After a minute she reaches out and touches Taeyeon's face.

Taeyeon smiles at her with tears in her eyes.

"Is it really you? I'm not dreaming am I? You're Taeyeon right?" Tiffany asked unsure.

Taeyeon brought her hand up to cover Tiffany's and nodded at the girl. "I'm really here. This is not a dream at all. Fany-ah, I'm here."

Tiffany seeing that it is no lie leaped forward and wrapped her arms around the girl and cried into the crook of her neck.

Taeyeon wrapped her own arms around Tiffany tightly and let her tears fall as she let the girl cry her heart out.

…

Yuri and Jessica opened the door to Tiffany's room but saw the two hugging and crying so they closed the door gently and left the two.

Yuri and Jessica step outside and walked over to one of the empty benches.

Suddenly, Jessica turned to hug Yuri tightly and cried into her shoulder. She cried letting out all of her frustration.

Yuri held onto her and tried to soothe her.

"Shh. Sica-ah, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

"How can it? My best friend and my girlfriend are hurting and all I can think about is me. I don't know what to do any more seobang-ah. Can't you just take me somewhere far away?" Jessica sobbed.

"I wish I could but just like everyone else, I don't know what is the best thing to do." Yuri said honestly.

"What are we all going to do now?" Jessica wondered.

"I wish I had the answers. I really wish I did."

…

In the hospital room.

Taeyeon and Tiffany finally pulled apart.

Taeyeon wiped away Tiffany's tear stained cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to leave you alone." Taeyeon apologized.

Tiffany cupped Taeyeon's face and shook her head.

"As long as you come back to find me, I'll wait, even if it means forever, until I can see you again, I'll wait for as long as it takes for you to come back to me."

"I missed you so much, Fany-ah. Seeing you like this hurts me so much. I want to take all the pain away. I'm so sorry that I can't." Taeyeon said hanging her head while tears escaped her eyes.

It was Tiffany's time to wipe away the tears on Taeyeon's cheeks.

"I'm sorry too that I'm not enough for you." Tiffany said.

Taeyeon's head shot up and looked Tiffany dead in the face.

"Don't ever say that. You are more than enough. You are my love. You are my heart. You are my life, my soul. You are more than anything. Please don't ever say that again, Fany-ah. I don't know what I would do without you." Taeyeon stated.

Tiffany smiled at her before she leaned in and gave Taeyeon a long kiss.

…

Yuri and Jessica were sitting hugging tightly at each other until Jessica's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Jessica, sorry to bother you but have you seen Fany?"

"Oh, Siwon oppa. Fany's in the hospital." Jessica responded.

"What?! What happened?" Siwon asked worriedly.

"She was getting ready for her date with Yunho-shi but when I went to check on her she was okay but she didn't look okay so I asked her but she insisted she was okay. But then all of a sudden she fainted so we brought her here." Jessica explained.

"Date? She doesn't have a date with Yunho tonight. It's tomorrow night. And whose we?" Siwon asked.

"Oh, then why did she lie to me?" Jessica wondered but as soon as she looked at Yuri, she knew the reason why. She felt so bad she wanted cry again.

"Jessica?" Siwon yelled. "Jessica? You still there?"

Snapping out if her zone, "Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry just zoned out a bit."

"Who are you with?" Siwon repeated.

"Huh?" Jessica hummed confused.

"You said we brought Tiffany, who's the we?"

"Oh, Taeyeon and Yuri." Jessica answered.

"Sica, can I ask you a question and please tell me truthfully. Is Fany with Taeyeon?"

Jessica was taken a back a bit at the sudden yet direct question. She hesitated for a second but decided to tell him the truth, tell him everything.

Jessica explained to him what had happen in the past few weeks between the four of them explaining the situation to him.

"Taeyeon really loves Fany and Fany really loves Taeyeon, oppa. I know that it's hard to believe but it's true." Jessica finished explaining to him.

Siwon lets out a frustrated sigh. "I know. Yunho told me that all Fany could and would talk about was Taeyeon on their dates. He understands and doesn't want to push Fany but you know how dad is. Si Young and I really want to help them but I don't know what to do. I'm like an older brother but I can't do anything. Si Young and I are too at a lost." Siwon revealed.

"I know how uncle is and that's the hard part because no one can change his mind and knowing Fany, she's afraid of losing him that she is willing to do anything to make him happy. If only auntie was still alive, she would know what to do." Jessica said.

Yuri rubs Jessica's arms soothing her.

Siwon lets out a sigh as well as Jessica.

"Sica, take care of Fany okay?" Siwon asked.

"I will don't worry. Take care oppa."

With that Jessica hangs up and returns to her position, resting her head on Yuri's shoulder.

"I have a feeling it's only going to get worst." Jessica mumbled.

…

Taeyeon pulled away from the kiss allowing them to get some air. She leans her head against Tiffany's and smiles at her.

They are interrupted by the knock at the door.

Taeyeon returns to her chair and Tiffany leans back before the nurse walks in.

"Sorry, Ms. Hwang but the doctor would like to see you." The nurse says.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon worried.

Taeyeon gives her a small nod and smile. "I'll be right here when you get back okay?"

Tiffany smiles at and nods back at Taeyeon.

The nurse then helps Tiffany get to her feet and guides her out of the room.

As soon as the door closes it opens and Yuri and Jessica walk in.

"Where's Fany?" Jessica said full of concern.

"The doctor wanted to see her." Taeyeon said reassuring her.

…

Tiffany walked into the doctor's office and sits down.

"Ms. Hwang, you fainted because you aren't getting enough sleep and because you haven't eaten much that's why." The doctor explained.

"Oh, I'll try to sleep more and eat better. Thank you, doctor." Tiffany said.

The doctor then continued asking her questions, "Ms. Hwang? Have you had any headaches lately?"

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah, actually I've starting having them a few years back but they have been getting worst and occurring more frequent as of late."

"Ms. Hwang, it says here in your family history that your mom died of a brain tumor, is that correct?"

Tiffany nodded slightly. "Yeah, she did."

Tiffany was getting nervous as her palms start sweating.

"Ms. Hwang, I'm sorry to say but -" the doctor started.

"No. No. No. This can't be." Tiffany said her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You have a brain tumor. I'm sorry. If you had come in when the headaches first started, we could've helped you. Now, it's too late for us to do anything." The doctor continued. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but you have less than a month. I'm so sorry."

Tiffany was shocked and in disbelief but she held it in and looked at the doctor.

"Please don't tell my family or friends. I'll tell them." Tiffany asked.

The doctor nodded at her. "As you wish."

Tiffany exit the doctor's office but before she went back to her room she went into one of the bathroom stalls.

'This can't be happening. Just when I've found the love of my life, I'm not even given the time to be with her for a full year? Why god? What have I done? Why me?' Tiffany said in her mind as she cried her heart out.

After letting some of it out, Tiffany wiped her tears and walked back to her room with a smile on her face.


	29. Time Will Tell

Tiffany entered the room with a smile on her face.

Taeyeon immediately rushed over and helped Tiffany over to the bed even lifting her up and placing her gently on the bed.

Tiffany smiled at the sweetness while Yuri and Jessica looked away shyly at the lovey dovey action.

"What did the doctor say?" Taeyeon asked.

"Oh, he said that I wasn't sleeping and eating enough so I didn't have enough energy that's all, so there is nothing to worry about." Tiffany said which was true but only told half of it.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Taeyeon said as she hangs her head.

Tiffany reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her towards her.

"No, it's not. I love you no matter what so don't think that." Tiffany said more of a plead.

"But if I didn't leave you alone and didn't break my promise than you wouldn't be here sick, so it is because of me." Taeyeon voiced.

Tiffany tugged at Taeyeon to come closer but she didn't and it made Tiffany's heart break. Her tears started flowing again.

Yuri and Jessica could only watch the couple knowing the pain.

Seeing Tiffany in tears, Taeyeon scooted closer and hugged the girl.

"You didn't break you promise. You said that no matter where I am you'd always come find me. And you did. You're here now and that's all that matters. So, please don't say anymore, it's breaking my heart even more when you blame yourself." Tiffany cried out.

Tiffany hugged Taeyeon tightly and cried endlessly.

Taeyeon held her sobs in and held the girl letting her cry out all her frustration.

Jessica not being able to hold it anymore, turned and buried her head into Yuri's chest and cried along.

Yuri like Taeyeon held in her cries and just let her tears roll down her face silently.

The four of them comforted each other in that time frame, in that small room. They let out all their frustrations and anger.

…

The day went by so fast.

Yuri and Jessica had left a while ago leaving Taeyeon and Tiffany.

Tiffany told Taeyeon she should go back too but Taeyeon being stubborn refused to leave her Tiffany's side so, Taeyeon ended up sleeping in the hospital with her.

Tiffany waited until Taeyeon went to sleep before she got up and walked over to Taeyeon's sleeping form. She crouched down and laid down next to Taeyeon on the floor.

Tiffany laid on her side to face Taeyeon. She took her hand and extended it out towards Taeyeon and traced every line of Taeyeon's face. While she did so, a tear escaped from her eye.

'What am I going to do? I don't know what to tell them. How can I tell you Taeyeon? How can I tell you that I'm dying? Please god, please tell me what to do.' Tiffany thought in her mind.

Slowly and gently, Tiffany eased herself next to Taeyeon, lifting Taeyeon's arm and slipping into Taeyeon's arm, her back facing Taeyeon's front. She then took Taeyeon's arm and wrapped it around her waist holding her hand against Taeyeon's.

Taeyeon unconsciously tightened the hold and pulled Tiffany closer to her making sure there was no gap.

"Fany-ah, I love you. Please marry me." Taeyeon mumbled in her dream.

Knowing that Taeyeon was sleep talking but Tiffany answered back, "I love you too Taetae…and yes for a thousand times I'll marry you and only you."

Soon Tiffany found herself falling asleep.

Once Tiffany fell asleep, Taeyeon opened her eyes and leans up just enough on her elbow to look at Tiffany. She smiled at the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaning back down and finally falling asleep herself.

…

The next day.

When Tiffany woke up she found herself back in the hospital bed and Taeyeon was nowhere to be found.

Tiffany rubbed her eyes and sat up. She lets out a heavy defeated sigh.

Sometime this morning before Tiffany woke up, Taeyeon had gotten up and scooped her up placing her on the bed trying not to wake her before she left.

Just as Tiffany was feeling down and thinking about what the doctor told her yesterday she was at a loss and didn't know what to do. She found herself stuck.

Suddenly her thoughts are cut short when Taeyeon walked through the door with breakfast in her hand juggling coffee with the other.

Taeyeon walked through the door with a smile on her face seeing that Tiffany was now awake.

Tiffany looked at her and smile sweetly at the girl.

Taeyeon pulled the tray over and set the food on it before she sat on the edge of the bed next to Tiffany.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon and a tear fell.

Taeyeon's smile was soon replaced with worry and confusion as she wiped away at the tear.

Tiffany brought her hand up to keep Taeyeon's hand next to her cheek feeling the warmth, she leans into the hand and gave Taeyeon a small smile.

Taeyeon leaned in and kissed Tiffany on the lips before pulling back to cup Tiffany's face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Taeyeon asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy seeing you and loving how sweet you are to me." Tiffany said.

"I'm sorry I left you this morning, I just wanted to go pick you up something to eat and I was hoping I'd get back here before you woke up." Taeyeon babbled.

Tiffany thought the babbling was cute and kissed Taeyeon.

"You're so cute when you babble. I'm glad you got me breakfast because I'm starving."

Taeyeon smiled and removed her hands to get the food.

Tiffany smiled at the sweetness but inside she was crying. She was in so much pain she didn't know what to do or what to say to Taeyeon.

'I'm going to love her and be with her until the day comes.' Tiffany decided.

The couple started the day feeding each other.

…

Taeyeon was driving Tiffany back but Tiffany had other things in mind.

"Taetae-ah, can we stop at the Han river?"

"Hmm." Taeyeon hummed.

Taeyeon didn't want to leave the girl and she felt bad for leaving the Tiffany alone for the past week that she was willing to do anything for her.

They came to a stop and parked the car nearby the Han river and went for a walk.

They walked along the river and swinging their intertwined hands.

After a few ways of walk, Tiffany leaned her head on Taeyeon's shoulder as they continue to walk along the river.

Taeyeon smiled as Tiffany was somber but because she was leaning on Taeyeon, Taeyeon couldn't see and continued to smile.

They came to a stop by the bench and sat down.

They watched as people passed by.

Tiffany then turned to Taeyeon and looked at her in the eye with seriousness.

"I love you with all my heart, you know that right?" Tiffany suddenly said.

Taeyeon was taken aback by the suddenness but pulled Tiffany into a hug, hugging her tightly, wrapping both arms around the girl.

"Of course I do but I never get tired of hearing it from you. And you too know that I love you with all my heart, right?" Taeyeon answered her.

Tiffany rested her head in the crook of Taeyeon's neck and nodded.

"Please don't ever forget that I love you, my precious Taetae." Tiffany whispered.

Taeyeon giggled as Tiffany's breath tickled her neck.

"I'll never forget." Taeyeon said sincerely.

They sat there enjoying the view and scenery for some hours until Tiffany's stomach growled. At that, the two of them laughed and walked back to their car to go get something to eat.

…

"I want you to find Taeyeon and bring her back. I don't care what her reasons or excuses are. Go and get her." Mr. Kim demanded his guards.

Mrs. Kim walked over to him and sat not far from him but enough where she could place a hand on his arm.

"Yeobo, it sounds like Taeyeon already has someone in mind. Why don't we ask her what she wants? Huh?"

"I don't care what she wants. She is my daughter and she will do as I say." Mr. Kim stated.

"Yeobo, can't you see that Taeyeon is a grown woman? I choose to marry you because I fell in love with you. Why can't Taeyeon have the same?" Mrs. Kim opposed.

"I cannot and will not let her marry someone with such low status. It will ruin our family name and the royal line. She must marry someone of high status. I cannot bear the name that I let my daughter marry a poor girl. What I say is final and you should know that." Mr. Kim said almost shouting in anger.

Mrs. Kim stayed calmed and tried to talk to Mr. Kim but it seems that he is persistent about his demands and wants that he ignores her reasoning.

Mr. Kim, furious, walks out of the room.

Mrs. Kim was at a loss for words as it is.

"I'm sorry I can't help you my daughter. I could only hope that luck and hope is on your side this time." Mrs. Kim said out loud to no one. "Only time will tell."


	30. One Last Time

The rest of the week went by just like that.

'There's two more weeks left before the wedding but I don't care anymore." Taeyeon said.

"Tae-ah, what are you going to do? You can't - "

"Yul, if you care and love Jessica as much as I love Tiffany, you'll replace me and marry her." Taeyeon said as if it was that easy.

"I wish it was that easy but you know your father and I do too. This isn't going to end well at all and I have a feeling it hasn't even started." Yuri said worriedly.

"That wedding is not going to happen unless it's with Fany. Even if he decides so, I will not sign those papers." Taeyeon stated boldly.

"Enough talk about this, let's go see our girls." Yuri suggested.

…

"Fany-ah." Jessica called out from behind the door. "Fany-ah."

There was no reply so Jessica opened the door and walked in but Tiffany wasn't there.

"Fany-ah?" Jessica repeated.

Still nothing. "Where did she go?" Jessica mumbled to herself.

Jessica turned around and was ready to leave but stopped when she heard some gagging.

Seems like it was coming from the bathroom, so Jessica walked closer.

The door wasn't shut completely so, Jessica gently pushed it open to which revealed Tiffany head hung over the toilet puking.

Jessica quickly moved in and patted the girl on the back.

"Fany-ah, are you okay?" Jessica said worriedly placing her hand on Tiffany's forehead checking her temperature but it was normal.

Jessica helped Tiffany over to sit on the edge of the tub, grabbing some toilet paper, kneeling in front of her and wiping away the spit off of Tiffany's mouth.

"Fany-ah, What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I'm fine just not feeling too well." Tiffany lied. "It's nothing."

"Fany please don't lie to me. I'm your best friend. You're not telling me anything anymore and I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me. I feel like you're getting farther away from and I'm scared. You're my only best friend and I don't want to lose you. So, please tell me." Jessica pleaded tears on the brim of her eyes.

"Sica, I'm fine seriously." Tiffany reasoned.

Jessica then clutched at the girl and cried. "You're lying to me. Why? Why are you lying to me? I know that you are hurting inside but you hide it. I hear you cry every night and it makes my heart restless. You barely talk to me anymore. Do you know how much that hurts me? Fany-ah, please just tell me what's wrong." Jessica sobbed hitting the girl.

Tiffany held onto the girl and let her tears fall silently. She didn't know anything anymore. She wanted to tell her best friend that she was dying but didn't have the heart to tell her. She had been lying to her for the past week and a half.

Tiffany felt guilty about it and telling lies were making her more tired so now it seems she just didn't have anything left to say.

There was nothing left to say. She had loved and shared her life with her best friend yet she couldn't tell her this.

"Say something." Jessica shouted as she continued to sob. "Please say something."

Tiffany couldn't hold it anymore and cried with Jessica.

"Sica-ah, I'm scared. I don't want to leave you or Si young unnie or Taeyeon. I'm so scared I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's okay, we'll fight through this." Jessica said in between her sobs.

"Sica, I don't want to go." Tiffany let out.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to be here with us for a long time." Jessica reassured her which made Tiffany cry even harder.

This time Tiffany clutched onto the girl sitting on the floor and joined her as she moved to sit with Jessica on the cold bathroom floor.

"What will I do? I just found love and now I'm being denied it." Tiffany continued to voice her frustration.

"Fany-ah, you're not being deny anything." Jessica's sobs had died down as she hugged the girl and patted her back.

"How can you say that? Heaven's denying me love and life. I love Taeyeon so much but how can I tell her that I'm dying?" Tiffany let out unconsciously but didn't care anymore. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She was suffering more by keeping it in.

Jessica, upon hearing the sudden confession, sobered up and eyes widen in shock. She pulled back from the crying girl.

"What? Fany, what did you say?" Jessica was in disbelief.

"What do I do? The doctor told me I have a brain tumor like my mom. How can I continue to live and love Taeyeon when I may not live past this week?" Tiffany sobbed.

Tears started building back up in Jessica's eyes. She tugged the girl back into a hug and cried again hitting Tiffany once again.

"Pabo Fany. You're so stupid. Stupid. You are so stupid." Jessica cried. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it all to yourself? You've been hurting so much all this time with this and you didn't even think to tell me? You stupid girl."

…

After a good cry, both girls got up and went to sit on Tiffany's bed.

Jessica held both of Tiffany's hands in hers. "Why did you keep it all to yourself?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me. We were all hurting and stressed out about this whole crazy situation already and I didn't want to add on to that." Tiffany said truthfully.

"That is more important you silly girl. Have you told Taeyeon? Are you going to tell her?" Jessica asked curiously.

"No, I haven't told her and I can't."

"Fany, you have to. What'll she do after you're gone? It'll break her to pieces." Jessica insisted.

"I can't. Please don't tell her. Promise me you won't." Tiffany pleaded with Jessica.

"I can't do that. Fany - "

Tiffany cuts her off, "Promise me you won't tell her. I can't risk it. I just want to spend this time with her and give her all my love. Please understand me too."

Not being able to do anything else, Jessica gave in and nodded at her best friend.

"Sica-ah?" Tiffany spoke softly.

Jessica seeing that she can't help her friend, she could only hang her head and let the tears flow freely.

Tiffany pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "When I'm gone, please take care of Taeyeon for me."

Jessica pulled back and looked at Tiffany in the eye.

"Please?" Tiffany asked with tears in her eyes.

Jessica nodded, "I will. Don't worry."

Just then the front doors open and close, knowing that Taeyeon and Yuri have arrived, they wipe their tears and walked downstairs to meet them.

…

Jessica walked straight up to Yuri and hugged her tightly, burying her face into Yuri's chest.

Yuri just looked at Taeyeon baffled.

Taeyeon gave her a frown but quickly turned away from the couple to look at Tiffany who was making her way down the stairs.

Taeyeon was smiling at her but her smile soon faded when she noticed that Tiffany's eyes were red which meant the latter was crying earlier prompting her to realize why Jessica immediately hugged Yuri.

Taeyeon wondered what happened between the two before they arrived but decided not to question them. She just walked over and took Tiffany's hand.

The couples went out for a date night at the beach house.

Yuri and Jessica had a romantic candle light dinner at the Yuri's beach house and ended their night with love.

…

Taeyeon cooked dinner for Tiffany at Taeyeon's private beach house.

They ate their dinner feeding each other. After dinner, Tiffany decided to step out onto the patio and star gaze.

Taeyeon walked out to join Tiffany. Taeyeon walked up to Tiffany and hugged her from behind.

Tiffany placed her hands on top of Taeyeon's, that were resting around her waist.

"What's on your mind?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany lets out a sigh and doesn't respond.

Taeyeon unwraps her arms from around Tiffany and turns her around to face her.

"Tell me. I know that you and Jessica were crying before Yuri and I got to your house." Taeyeon asked kindly.

"I'm scared to lose you. I'm afraid that one day I won't ever be able to see you ever again." Tiffany answered honestly.

Taeyeon pulls Tiffany closer to her closing the gap between them. Their foreheads touching. Taeyeon gives Tiffany a small smile.

"I told you I'll never leave you. Don't worry. I love you and only you. There's no one else for me. Okay?" Taeyeon says.

Tiffany nods her head.

They stand there staring at each other with loving expressions.

'One last time.' Tiffany thought as she continued to gaze into Taeyeon's eyes.


	31. Tell Taeyeon

Taeyeon led Tiffany into the bedroom and stripped her and Tiffany of their clothes.

Tiffany slowly moved backwards as Taeyeon moved forward starting from the foot of the bed, they made their way up to the headboard.

Taeyeon, never once took her eye off of Tiffany as she advanced towards Tiffany. It was like a predator stalking its prey slowly.

Once Tiffany hit the pillows, she laid back down with Taeyeon hovering above her.

Taeyeon lowers herself onto Tiffany, letting their skin brush against each other.

Taeyeon brushes a strand of Tiffany's hair out of her face and looks at her lovingly.

Tiffany looks back into Taeyeon's brown orbs, "I love you."

"And I love you." Taeyeon replied before she leaned in and captured Tiffany's lips.

They kissed each other in ecstasy.

Taeyeon moved down Tiffany's neck planting soft kisses down Tiffany's pulse point before giving it a gently suck.

Tiffany pulled Taeyeon closer to her wrapping her arm around Taeyeon's shoulder.

Taeyeon swirled her tongue around the pulse point before sucking on it harder earning her a moan from Tiffany.

"Uggghhhhh."

Taeyeon gives it a lick before she moves down to her onto Tiffany's collar bone running her teeth along it before going further and capturing one of Tiffany's breasts. She swirls her tongue over the harden nipple and gives it a few flicks making Tiffany moan loudly.

"Ohhhhh."

Taeyeon sucks and rubs her tongue all over Tiffany's breast before moving over to the other one and does the same to it earning moans from Tiffany.

Taeyeon then moves back up and kisses Tiffany while she lets her hand travel down Tiffany's body touching every curve and every exposed area.

Taeyeon gives Tiffany one last peck on the lips then makes her way down Tiffany's body placing kisses on Tiffany's well toned abs, down to Tiffany's core.

Taeyeon kisses the inside of Tiffany's inner thigh and gently bites down at one of Tiffany's thigh causing the latter to scream in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh. Taetae-ah."

"Mmmm. Fany-ah, you feel so good."

Tiffany grabbed handfuls of sheets and bit her lip as she bucked her hips slightly wanting more.

Taeyeon placed a hand on Tiffany's stomach holding her firmly in places as she moves in and gives Tiffany's core a light lick, sending Tiffany into pure ecstasy.

Tiffany tried to move closer, wanting Taeyeon to give her more but Taeyeon keeps her steady.

"Taetae-ah stop teasing me, I can't take it anymore." Tiffany whined in pleasure.

Taeyeon kissed around Tiffany's core a few times before she used her free hand to spread Tiffany's core lips and licked the entrance.

"Mmmmmm. Tssssssss. Uggggghhhhh." Tiffany moaned.

Taeyeon then sucked on Tiffany's clit, flicking it with just enough pressure to make Tiffany moan louder each time she would flick it.

Taeyeon would tease Tiffany, licking and swirling her tongue at the entrance but not entering until she heard a frustrated groan from the girl.

As soon as Taeyeon entered, Tiffany threw her head back. "Uggghhhhh. Ugghhhhh."

Taeyeon continue to thrust in and out of Tiffany making the girl moan her name with each thrust. After a few more thrusts, Taeyeon removed her tongue and made her way back up to Tiffany kissing her. Taeyeon slipped her tongue into Tiffany's mouth swirling it around. Then she sucked on Tiffany's tongue.

While still kissing Tiffany, she let her hand travel down to Tiffany's core and rubbed the girl's clit in a slow circular motion causing Tiffany to buck her hips into Taeyeon's.

Tiffany wrapped one of her arms around Taeyeon's neck pulling her more into her mouth as she moved her free hand down to meet Taeyeon's core.

Taeyeon was so turned on by the moans and wetness she was getting from Tiffany.

This time it was Tiffany's turn to tease the short girl rubbing her clit slowly.

Taeyeon moaned out this time. "Mmmmm. Fany-ah."

After a few minutes of teasing Taeyeon slowly eased two fingers into Tiffany as Tiffany eased two of her own into Taeyeon.

They began thrusting into each other as they kissed hungrily.

The pace begins to speed up with each thrust getting faster and faster. Moans and groans fill up the room.

"Taetae-ah, I'm gonna - "

"Me too."

With a few more thrust each, they could feel the other's wall start to tighten.

"Ugggghhhhnnnnn." They both moaned.

Slowing the pace as they ride out their orgasms before completely pulling out and rubbing the swollen lips of the other, they kissed.

Both of them are breathing hard and heavy wearing smiles on their faces.

Giving Tiffany a kiss on the forehead, Taeyeon rolls over and off of Tiffany onto the side of the bed into a sitting position as she reaches and grabs for the blanket bringing it up to cover them.

Taeyeon pulls Tiffany into her. Tiffany lays her head on Taeyeon's shoulder and before they knew it, they were too into a deep sleep.

…

The morning came.

Tiffany quickly got up as she got the urge to puke. She quickly ran into the bathroom and puked into the toilet. After a minute, she flushes the toilet and goes to wash her face and mouth. She looks at the mirror with sadness.

Not wanting Taeyeon to wake up without her there, she splashed her face with water and rinsed her mouth.

Tiffany walked out from the bathroom and climbed back into bed snuggling up close to Taeyeon, resting her head on Taeyeon's chest.

Dugeun. Dugeun. Dugeun.

Tiffany listened to the heartbeat. A tear escapes her eyes.

'Taetae-ah, my Taetae-ah, you have been so kind and sweet to me. I hope that we'll be able to meet each other again in the next lifetime so I can love you the way you have loved me.'

Taeyeon stirred awake to find Tiffany resting on her chest. She thought the girl was sleeping because she wasn't moving until she heard a sniff.

"Fany-ah?" Taeyeon said her voice groggy in the early morning.

Tiffany didn't move her head instead she turned the other way so she could face Taeyeon.

Taeyeon noticed the tears and wiped them away. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Tiffany didn't answer so Taeyeon tugged at her pulling her up and into a hug. Tiffany buried her head into the crook of Taeyeon's neck and snuggled in closer.

"Fany? Babe?" Taeyeon said with worry.

"Thank you for loving me." Tiffany said above a whisper into Taeyeon's ear.

Taeyeon giggled at the girl. "Is that why you're sad this morning? Silly girl. I should be thanking you for loving me."

Taeyeon rolled them over so she could look into Tiffany's beautiful brown orbs.

"You are the most beautiful and most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. You make my life complete. I can't live a day without you." Taeyeon said softly.

Hearing those words broke Tiffany's heart.

"As you are to me." Tiffany replied.

Not wanting to let this moment go, Tiffany reached up and pulled Taeyeon down into a kiss.

After a minute, Taeyeon pulls back and smiles at her.

…

The couples got ready and decided to go out for lunch as the day has passed.

…

Tiffany was getting ready when all of a sudden she felt a slight pain run through her head. She quickly put up a hand to hold her head.

Taeyeon had just gotten out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom. She found Tiffany in that state. Quickly, she rushed over and held onto Tiffany.

"Fany-ah, are you okay?"

Tiffany tried to look up at Taeyeon but it was a blur. She couldn't see Taeyeon, instead she could only see a blob of what looks to be Taeyeon.

'No. I can't see Taeyeon anymore. Please, please, please don't do this to me.' Tiffany pleaded in her head.

Shaking her head a bit, her vision came back and the pain had dissipated.

Tiffany was finally able to see Taeyeon again.

"Fany-ah, you okay? What's wrong?" Taeyeon asked worriedly.

Tiffany put on a fake smile, "Got you."

Taeyeon oblivious to the situation pulled back and pouted at Tiffany, "Aish, you – that's not funny."

Tiffany pulled Taeyeon into a hug. "Sorry, it's just you are too cute."

Tiffany pulled back and still found Taeyeon pouting. She leaned in and gave the pouting girl a kiss.

"Feel better?"

Taeyeon had a smirk on her face. "I will when you give me another one."

Tiffany giggled at the girl and leaned back in to peck Taeyeon's lips but to her surprise just as she was about to pull away, Taeyeon pulled her by the neck deepening the kiss and soon getting ready was forgotten.

…

Finally, after an hour or two, they arrive at OMG restaurant.

Yuri and Jessica was waiting for them in front of the restaurant.

Just as Taeyeon had opened the door for Tiffany, two black vans pulled up and grabbed Taeyeon, covering her mouth.

Tiffany tried to go after them but two men held her and Yuri back. Until they had successfully gotten Taeyeon into one of the vans and driven off, the men let Tiffany and Yuri go, getting into the other van and driving off after the other one.

They stood there all in shock and confused at what had just happened.

Tiffany was worried and scared not knowing what to do, she fainted. Luckily, Jessica caught her just in time.

"Fany-ah?!" Jessica yelled.

Yuri quickly rushed over and picked the unconscious girl up and rushed her to their car.

"What should we do?" Yuri asked in a panic.

"Take her to the hospital." Jessica rushed out.

'I have to tell Taeyeon.' Jessica thought as she and Yuri drove Tiffany off to the hospital.


	32. High Class, Low Class, No Class

It has been days and Taeyeon was nowhere to be seen and Tiffany was only getting worst. Tiffany has been in the hospital since the day they took Taeyeon.

"Sica-ah?" Tiffany said her voice barely above a whisper.

Jessica moved in closer to Tiffany. "Mmm." She hummed.

"I don't think I'll be able to see Taeyeon again." she said.

Jessica took her best friend's hand and held onto it tightly, "Don't say that, of course you will."

Tiffany flashed her a weak smile. "Tomorrow's your wedding eh?"

Jessica's eyes widen at that. She knew that Yuri had stayed away from her for the past few days because of that now here, her best friend was going to leave her too.

"Fany-ah, I - "

"It's okay. Please take care of her." Tiffany asked.

Jessica let her tears fall. Tiffany gently wiped them away.

"Why are you crying silly girl?"

"I'm losing my best friend, how can I not cry?" Jessica sobbed out.

Tiffany pulled the crying girl into her arms and Jessica let out her sadness and anger into each sob.

…

Yuri walked into Taeyeon's room.

"Tae?"

Taeyeon quickly turned around and walked up to Yuri.

"How is she?" Taeyeon asked without hesitation.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Sica for the past few days." Yuri answered honestly with a little sadness in her voice.

Taeyeon frowned and looked down at her feet.

"I need to see her. I need to be with her." Taeyeon voiced out.

Taeyeon made a move to the door and opened it walking out but the guards shoved her back in and closed the door.

Yuri knew that Taeyeon had no choice. She was guarded 24/7. There was no way Taeyeon could get away. Yuri felt sadness and pain for her because Taeyeon couldn't be with the one she loved.

Yuri walked over and pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I can't help you." Yuri said her voice above a whisper. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Yuri released Taeyeon and exit the room ignoring Taeyeon's calls.

"Yuri-ah! Taeyeon shouted. "Yuri-ah!"

Taeyeon was at a lost. She wanted to see Tiffany and be with her. She felt weak and useless.

…

Jessica has ceased her crying and pulled back looking at the weak girl.

"Fany-ah, is there anything that I can do for you?" Jessica asked.

Tiffany looked at her then down at her lap, thinking.

After a minute, Tiffany looked up at Jessica beaming with a smile.

"Take me to the house in the mountains. I don't want to be here. I want to sit under the oak tree where Taeyeon and I watched the sun set one last time." Tiffany said softly.

Jessica nodded and released her hold on Tiffany's hand exiting the room to go get release forms for her best friend.

Tiffany looked outside and it was raining. She smiled remembering their first time together. It was when it was raining too but Taeyeon had made her feel secure and safe.

"Taeyeon-ah, my Taetae-ah, I'm sorry to leave you like this. I hope to return your kindness in the next life time." Tiffany said out loud to no one.

Jessica had returned after signing the release forms but stopped when she heard Tiffany speak. It broke her heart. She put on a smile and walked in to inform Tiffany they could leave.

…

The next day.

Jessica drove Tiffany out into the house on the mountains where she also stopped to visit the old granny.

"Granny-ah, thank you for teaching me love and patience, because of you I found love and happiness." Tiffany said to the granny holding her hand.

The granny shed some tears and patted the back of Tiffany's hand. "Aigoo, you stupid girl." the granny didn't say anymore and hugged Tiffany tightly.

…

Finally, they reached the house.

Jessica helped Tiffany out of the car and walked her to the door.

"Do you have a key?" Jessica asked.

Tiffany smiled and turned one of the rocks over revealing a key. She takes it and opens the door letting them in.

They settle on the couch.

"Thanks Sica, for everything." Tiffany said.

"Anything for you my mushroom princess." Jessica teased.

Jessica's phone goes off. "Hello?"

"Where are you? The wedding is already starting." Mrs. Jung said through the phone.

"Alright. I'll be there." Jessica replies then hangs up.

Jessica looks at Tiffany sadly. Tiffany looks back with at her with a small smile. "Go. I'll be okay."

"I'll be back to pick you up later okay?" Jessica said earning a nod from Tiffany. With that she left Tiffany and the house heading back to the city.

Tiffany got up and walked outside to see the pond and went for a short walk where she and Taeyeon had gone. She came to a stop by the stream and smiled remembering how she and Taeyeon had their little game of splashing each other. She lets out a sigh and walked back towards the house through the field spreading her arms out, letting the tall grass hit the tips of her fingers.

…

Jessica finally made it back and quickly entered the area. She scanned the area looking for Yuri. Yuri looked at her and they made eye contact but Yuri looked away before walking away.

The wedding was beginning so Jessica didn't have time to meet up with Yuri. She wanted to go after her but couldn't.

Taeyeon and Jessica walked arms linked down the aisle.

"How's Fany?" Taeyeon asked.

"Taeyeon-ah, I have something to tell you. It's important." Jessica whispered.

"What it is?" Taeyeon whispered back.

They are interrupted when Gyuri walks into the room furiously.

"I don't approve of this marriage!"

Everyone turns their head towards her staring at her with mixed feelings around the room. Taeyeon and Jessica stop mid-way in the aisle and turned to the furious girl.

"Gyuri." Taeyeon said out loud. "What are you doing here?"

Gyuri walked up to them and stopped a few steps short. She looked at Taeyeon straight in the eye.

"If I can't have you then no one can." With that she pulls out a gun and points it at Taeyeon.

Everyone is alert. Mr. Kim stands up. "What do think you're doing?"

The guards reach for their guns but her voice stops them. "If anyone moves or so much as makes any sort of movement, I will kill both of them."

Taeyeon takes a step forward. "Gyuri, I'm sorry if I hurt you in the past or led you on in any way but please don't do this."

Gyuri laughs at her. "I don't want you because of love, you are so stupid Kim Taeyeon. If I can't have your fortune, then neither can she."

Gyuri has shifted the gun towards Jessica pointing it at her. Yuri watches as panic rushes through her.

"Die BITCH!" Gyuri yells as she pulls the trigger.

BANG* BANG* BANG*

The guards rush towards them.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!" Mr. Kim yelled.

Gyuri lied lifeless on the floor in the middle of the aisle. The white cloth now covered in red.

"Please don't die. You can't die. Not like this." Yuri yelled as she covered the shot wound her hands covered in blood, as the blood continues to seep out endlessly.

The EMT rushes in and carries both bodies onto the gurneys wheeling them out and into the ambulance racing towards the hospital.

"Taeyeon-ah, you can't die." Jessica said through tears. "Tiffany needs you."

…

Tiffany walked through the fields until she reached the oak tree. She placed her hand on the tree trunk and smiled. She looked around and found a rock. She picked it up and made a heart into the bark. Inside the heart she wrote, 'Taeyeon and Tiffany Kim.'

Tiffany tossed the rock to the side and turned around to sit down leaning against the tree and watched the view of the mountains and valleys while the sun begins to slowly set.

…

The doctor came out of the emergency room and approached the waiting families. Yuri held onto a scared Jessica.

Mr. Kim stepped forward. The doctor proceeded, "The bullet went in deep tearing tissues close to her heart and she bled out to much. Right now she needs to rest and not do anything or else she could bleed out and die. She needs time to heal. I did all that I could."

"Thank you doctor." Mr. Kim said.

Jessica along with Yuri stepped up. "Is she awake? Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded and led them towards Taeyeon's room.

...

Yuri and Jessica entered. Taeyeon looked at them weakly trying to get up. Yuri placed a hand on Taeyeon's shoulder keeping her from moving.

"Don't move."

Jessica walked over to Taeyeon and placed a hand on Taeyeon's arm.

"Taeyeon-ah, thank you. You saved my life." Jessica said.

"Where's Fany? I want to see her." Taeyeon said above a whisper.

Jessica squeezed Taeyeon's arm tightly. "Taeyeon-ah, Fany…she…she - " she couldn't finish.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Taeyeon asked worriedly.

"She's dying Taeyeon-ah! She has a brain tumor and she might not live to see tomorrow!" Jessica finally let out as she sobbed.

Taeyeon and Yuri's eyes both widen at the revelation.

"What? No, that can't be." Taeyeon denied.

"Sica? How? When did you find out? Why didn't you tell us?" Yuri questioned.

"She made me promise not to tell you because she didn't want to burden you. She told me the day I found her puking. She wanted to love you for as long as she had. She didn't want to hurt you by telling you." Jessica sobbed out.

Taeyeon thought back to the times when Tiffany kept telling she loved her, the words of not being able to be with her, the night they made love. It was all falling into place now.

"I have to find her. Where is she?" Taeyeon stirred but Yuri stopped her.

"Tae-ah, you shouldn't move. We'll bring her here." Yuri reassured the short girl.

"Sica-ah, where is Tiffany?" Yuri turned to ask Jessica.

"She said she wanted to watch the sunset at the house in the mountains. I took there this morning before I came to the wedding." Jessica said.

"Alright, let's go get changed, come back here then go and pick her up okay?" Yuri said and Jessica nodded at that.

Jessica opened Taeyeon's hands and placed the rings in her hand. "These aren't for us."

With that they left the room leaving Taeyeon. She gripped tightly onto the rings as tears escaped her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Why Fany-ah? Why? I can't live without you."

Letting out a shaky breath, Taeyeon ripped the needle out of her arm and other tube wires out of her, got dressed and walked out of the hospital. She got into a taxi and headed towards the mountains.

…

Yuri and Jessica quickly changed and went back to the hospital but when they arrived, the parents walked up to them in a panic state.

"Sica, where's Fany?" Siwon asked walking up to her.

"Oh, oppa, what are you doing here? Uncle Hwang. Yunho-shi?" Jessica asked.

"We heard about what happened to Taeyeon and because Fany has disappeared we figured she'd be here." Siwon explained.

"Where'd Taeyeon go?" Mr. Kim asked.

"Isn't she in her room?" Yuri answered.

"No. She's gone. If she doesn't get back here soon, she will bleed out and die. Do you know where she is? Or would have gone?" Mr. Kim barked at Yuri.

Yuri and Jessica looked at each other, then it clicked.

"She went to her house in the mountains. Fany's there." Yuri said.

Mr. and Mrs. Kim, Siwon, Mr. Hwang, Yunho, Yuri and Jessica jumped into their cars and headed towards the mountain house.

…

A/N:This song inspire me for the this last chpt. of the story. Please have a listen, I recommend listening to it while reading this last part of the chpt. and enjoy.

watch?v=y5l-GSDo72c

Taeyeon arrived. She rushed into the house clutching onto her wound. Tiffany was nowhere in sight.

Taeyeon then headed out back to the pond, still no sign of her. She then made her way towards the stream. Nothing. Her wound has started bleeding again and her face was starting to get pale. She was losing energy.

Taeyeon stopped to catch her breath then she knew where Tiffany was and made her way through the fields. THERE. She saw Tiffany leaning against the oak tree. She walked over and stopped short when she made eye contact with Tiffany.

Tiffany heard footsteps and thought it was Jessica coming to pick her up but when she looked up she saw Taeyeon.

Taeyeon was about to start moving again but stopped when she saw the heart and their names engraved into it. She smiled and looked at Tiffany. She made her way over.

"Can I join you?" Taeyeon asked softly as she sits next to Tiffany leaning against the tree trunk.

Tiffany turned to look at Taeyeon. "What are you doing here? Aren't you and Sica - "

"No. Not unless it's you. I would never." Taeyeon finished for her.

"I'm sorry." Tiffany said tears falling.

Taeyeon pulled the girl in between her legs and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Pabo. You were hurting so much but you didn't tell me. Why? Do you not love me?" Taeyeon asked softly as her own tears fell.

The sun had already set and was halfway gone already.

Tiffany turned around and faced Taeyeon. "Of course I love you. I didn't know how to tell you that I was dying. I wanted more time to be with you but I didn't have any time left. I love you so much. You are my life. You are my everything." Tiffany confessed. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you."

Taeyeon leaned in and kissed her. Tiffany gave into the kiss and they kissed with passion and love. Taeyeon pulled back and cupped her face. "I'll never leave you."

With that Taeyeon reached into her pocket and pulled out the rings. Tiffany stared at her with happiness and sadness. Taeyeon put the ring on Tiffany's ring finger giving Tiffany the other ring for her to put it on Taeyeon. They looked at the rings then at each other and smiled sharing one last kiss.

Tiffany then returned to her position, resting her back against Taeyeon as Taeyeon wrapped her arms around the girl in her lap.

Taeyeon could feel blood seeping from her wound covering her shirt but she didn't care anymore.

The sun was almost gone now.

"I love you Kim Taeyeon. You are forever my wife." Tiffany said softly, her voice fading.

"And I love you Kim Tiffany. You are forever my life." Taeyeon said her voice too fading almost a whisper.

They continued to watch the sun set.

"Sing to me Taetae-ah. I want to hear your voice." Tiffany whispered.

Taeyeon hissed in pain as blood profusely seeped out and dripped onto the ground, but she hissed silent enough so Tiffany couldn't hear her. Holding Tiffany tighter to her, bringing her close enough where Tiffany's ear was next to her lips, she began to sing, her voice above a whisper.

As we pass by a fragrant road in this beautiful season

My cautious footsteps pound in my head

When you come closer while smiling for me

It feels like all the happiness in this world is mine.

The late afternoon sun wakes me up

And I don't know why but I smile

Although it might still be far in the future

I don't want it to just be a dream

Just one love

I hope to walk the same road together with you

Good morning Your morning call that wakes me up everyday

It feels like a morning we share together

You are more sweeter

Than the pretty candy you gave to me like in a movie

Although as time passes, we may change

Let's not let go of our hands

Just for love

Let's let this be our last love forever

I wish for that

Your love is just too precious

Oh it's true If we just look at each other

I want to be by you

Although as time passes, we may change

Let's not let go of our hands

Just for love

Let's let this be our last love forever

I wish for that

To make my life complete

You make my life complete

Taeyeon finished the song.

With a smile on her face, Tiffany's eyes slowly closed as her breathing started to slow down then slowly her head fell and dropped into Taeyeon's chest resting next to Taeyeon's heart.

Tears escaped her eyes but Taeyeon smiled through them and kissed the top of Tiffany's head, "No matter where you are, I'll always find you." Taeyeon whispered before her eyes too slowly closed.

The sun was almost down.

…

The families finally made it and rushed out to look for the couple calling out their names.

Finally, they saw the couple in each other's arms leaning against the oak tree and they all rushed over to find the couple already gone.

Jessica buried her head into Yuri's chest and cried.

Mr. Kim frowned in sadness and pain. Siwon shed tears as Yunho looked on with sadness.

Mrs. Kim fell to her knees and cried.

The sun had completely gone down.

The families continued to cry their hearts out as they comfort each other.

Mr. Hwang walked up and stood next to Mr. Kim. "There is high class and low class between people but when it comes to love, there is no class."

The couple under the oak tree rest in peace and bliss because finally they were able to be together as one and no one could break them apart. For the two lonely souls, they were now complete.

...

THE END


End file.
